Eyes of Freedom
by James Hiwatari
Summary: UA. Kai Hiwatari é um ditador que mantém seu poder usando a força. Depois de anos, a resistência finalmente consegue se organizar, denunciando os horrores cometidos pelo governo opressor. Com seu poder ameaçado, o que pode Kai fazer contra os rebeldes?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do Autor: **Felipe, Luiz, Yuy, Chang, Franklin e mais algumas outras pessoas são personagens meus, e originalmente pertecem à história Beyblade 2 - Os antecessores. O resto dos personagens é de Takao Aoki, criador do mangá que deu origem à série de tv. Eu optei por usar os nomes originais dos personagens, assim Tyson virou Takao, Ray tornou-se Rei (diferenciado da palavra "rei" por uma questão de letras maiúsculas e minúsculas) e Tala será Yuriy, entre outras mudanças.

Bom, aproveitem a história!

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO I

- Então, Kyoujuu, quanto tempo precisa para concluir a nova pesquisa? – Perguntou Kai, sentado em sua cadeira na cabeceira da mesa de reuniões de seu palácio de governo. Seus ministros estavam em reunião sobre os rumos do país, tendo em vista as recentes e incômodas mudanças. Cerca de doze homens e mulheres, todos engravatados e com ar sério, ouviam silenciosos o que o seu comandante supremo dizia. O chamado Kyoujuu, ministro do Desenvolvimento Tecnológico, era o único em pé. Seus óculos redondos que escorregavam constantemente pelo nariz e o cabelo castanho empapado de suor eram marcas evidentes da tensão que o envolvia. Não era muito alto, e, por mais que tivesse acompanhado o General desde sua ascensão ao poder anos antes, ainda temia encarar seu olhar enérgico.

- Hum... talvez... talvez mais alguns meses... – Respondeu ele, tenso.

- Quantos meses? – Insistiu Kai, incisivo.

- Talvez... uns dois... dois meses, se não houver contratempos... – calculando o mais rápido que o seu cérebro de gênio superdotado permitia agindo sob pressão, Kyoujuu passou a encarar o tampo da mesa de marfim a sua frente, com medo do que seu superior pudesse dizer.

- Dois meses? Muito bem, você terá dois meses, se é isso que quer. – Determinou Kai, com um movimento impaciente de sua mão. – A reunião de hoje está encerrada. Eu gostaria que apenas Takao, Rei, Max e Kyoujuu permanecessem aqui. O resto de vocês está liberado.

Alguns dos homens e mulheres engravatados deixaram a sala. Kyoujuu voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira, aliviado. A sua frente, um rapaz jovem, de longos cabelos azulados presos em um rabo de cavalo brincava com a gravata vermelha, sentado em uma posição não muito formal. Ao seu lado, outro homem, tão jovem quanto ele, corria os olhos sobre alguns papéis a sua frente enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros rebeldes, provavelmente tentando controlá-los. Um terceiro homem, aproveitando-se da saída dos demais ministros, ergueu-se também, dirigindo-se à janela. Observava o movimento da rua do lado de fora com seu olhar felino, cruzando os braços frente ao peito enquanto apoiava as costas em uma viga próxima. Os três sabiam que formalidades não eram mais necessárias quando Kai liberava os outros ministros.

- Pois bem, Max, me diga tudo que realmente descobriu sobre esse novo grupo de resistência. – Ordenou Kai, o único a manter o semblante sério.

- Não há muita informação disponível ainda, Kai. – Respondeu o Ministro da Defesa, largando os papéis para encarar o General. – Nosso serviço de inteligência infelizmente não conseguiu muita coisa útil. Deixei o Primeiro Esquadrão encarregado de reunir mais dados, mas estou considerando seriamente a possibilidade de envolver mais Esquadrões nesse trabalho. Gostaria de saber o que vocês todos pensam.

- Olha, por mim, quanto mais melhor! – Exclamou Takao, sem tirar os olhos de sua gravata, que agora mantinha parcialmente enrolada em seus dedos. – Envolva todos os batalhões se for necessário, e logo todos os rebeldes estarão nas nossas mãos!

- Não acho que envolver todos os Esquadrões seja necessário. Seria colocar dinheiro e esforço fora. Os revoltosos devem ser ainda um grupo pequeno, caso contrário Yuriy teria conseguido reunir mais informações. – Contrapôs Rei, sem se importar em voltar-se para os companheiros. – O Primeiro Esquadrão nunca falha em investigações secretas, e acredito que seja apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele descubra alguma coisa. Fora que, desculpe a franqueza, Kai, mas depois de todos esses anos, já era hora das forças de oposição começarem a se organizar. Nenhum governante consegue ter cem por cento de aprovação de seu povo, não é?

- Acho que tem razão, Rei. – Foi a resposta do General. O Ministro da Fazenda finalmente saiu de sua posição na janela para voltar à mesa. – Max, se em uma semana Yuriy não trouxer resultados satisfatórios, mande o Segundo e o Quinto Esquadrão se juntarem a ele. Deixe que o próprio Yuriy informe a Ralf e Ozuma o conteúdo da missão, não precisa perder seu tempo com isso.

- Falando em Yuriy... – Começou Max, inclinando-se para a frente, debruçando-se sobre seus papéis. - ... Se não me engano é hoje que os novos oficiais assumem seus postos. De acordo com os exames de seleção, este ano conseguimos homens excepcionais. Um deles, inclusive, é uma de nossas antigas "pérolas"...

- Então... ele conseguiu mesmo? – Kyoujuu inclinou-se também, aproximando seu rosto do de Max. Parecia um tanto surpreso. – Me pergunto como ele conseguiu passar sem chamar a atenção dos outros candidatos.

- Ele está diferente agora. – O Ministro da Defesa respondeu. – Parece que deixou o cabelo crescer até cobrir os olhos. Um bom plano, considerando as marcas deixadas pelos seus experimentos...

- Eles até hoje me dão arrepios... e pensar que ele era apenas uma criança nessa época...

- Kyoujuu, Max, já chega. Não preciso que vocês dois fiquem discutindo experiências passadas em uma reunião como essa. Vocês conhecem muito bem as minhas razões para realizar esses experimentos e a importâncias estratégica dessa gente. – Kai cortou o diálogo entre os ministros, deixando claro que estava dando essa discussão como encerrada. Takao, porém, não pareceu entender o recado implícito:

- Dessa gente e de várias outras que você mantém presas naquele laboratório, né?

- Takao, já chega. – Alertou o general, com a voz mais grave do que costumava usar quando à sós com seus homens de confiança. Antes que o Ministro da Educação e Cultura pudesse responder, a campainha tocou e Yuriy, o líder do Primeiro Esquadrão, entrou na sala, vestindo seu habitual uniforme negro com o distintivo de ouro preso ao braço esquerdo com o número "1" em alto relevo. Tinha cabelos ruivos armados e olhos azuis quase tão ferozes quanto os de Kai.

- General Hiwatari, desculpe interromper a sua reunião, mas como já deve saber, hoje os novos oficiais assumiram seus postos. Deve ser de seu conhecimento que Koichi Yuy, um dos antigos experimentos de Kyoujuu, conseguiu passar nos testes. Ele vai integrar o meu Esquadrão e gostaria de saber se existe alguma recomendação especial quanto ao modo de tratá-lo.

- Veio em boa hora, Yuriy, estávamos falando desse assunto agora mesmo. Recomendações quanto ao tratamento de Koichi Yuy? Ele já deve estar acostumado com as nossas regras, não há necessidade de tratá-lo diferente dos outros oficiais, apenas certifique-se de que ninguém mais veja seus olhos, não podemos deixar uma coisa como essa vazar. – Respondeu Kai, sério.

- Entendido, senhor.

- Ah, e coloque-o no grupo que vai pesquisar esses grupos de resistência que andam surgindo por aí. Acho que uma missão dessas logo no início de sua carreira seria interessante.

- Sim, senhor. – Era tudo que Yuriy podia dizer, ajoelhado perante o general, sem ousar encará-lo. Apesar de ser um dos homens mais importantes do governo, em sua posição de líder de um dos Esquadrões da PPN – Polícia Política Nacional, só lhe era permitido olhar nos olhos do governante supremo em reuniões por ele convocadas, ficando proibido esse tipo de contado em outras situações.

- Pode se retirar.

- Sim, senhor.

Yuriy saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Rei, que observara tudo em silêncio, foi o primeiro a fazer um comentário:

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia colocar alguém como Yuy nisso, Kai... ainda mais depois de tudo que ele deve ter passado...

- Justamente por isso é que eu tomei a minha decisão, Rei. Se ele cumprir essa missão com êxito, terei certeza de qual lado ele realmente está. Se estiver mesmo disposto a nos ajudar, é um candidato a se tornar vice-líder do Esquadrão.

- Mas, Kai...

- E se ele for um traidor, como é mais provável, sua punição será mais severa do que a soma de todos os anos que passou no laboratório de Kyoujuu. É bom ele não bancar o espertinho comigo, ou vai ter problemas.

* * *

- E então, ansioso para o primeiro dia de aula? – Distraído, Felipe demorou a localizar a voz que falava com ele na mesa do bar. Estava no _campus_ da universidade, aguardando o início da primeira aula do dia, _Introdução a Sociologia_. Por cauda da ansiedade, saíra muito mais cedo do que o necessário de casa, e já fazia mais de uma hora que estava aguardando naquela mesma mesa, esvaziando latinhas e mais latinhas de suco de laranja. Lamentava ter apenas dezesseis anos e não poder tomar cerveja. A voz que o chamara pertencia a um garoto loiro de olhos verdes com o rosto salpicado de sardas. Tinha um sotaque estranho, feito estrangeiro. Devia mesmo ser estrangeiro, porque as pessoas daquele país normalmente evitavam conversar com estranhos, mesmo em uma universidade. Em tempos de opressão, qualquer pessoa poderia ser um espião do governo disfarçado, pronto para denunciar um desertor.

- Hum... é... – Esquecendo-se da lição de sobrevivência mais básica ensinada por seus pais, Felipe respondeu ao estranho, que se aproximou e sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente.

- É meu primeiro dia aqui também. Me chamo Luiz Schester e vim do Reino da Baviera, no norte, para fazer um ano de intercâmbio. Meu pai é o rei, e ele quer que eu aprenda mais sobre as culturas mundiais, por isso me mandou pra cá.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Felipe, impressionado. Nunca estivera frente a frente com alguém mais importante do que o síndico de seu prédio. – Um príncipe aqui nesse fim-de-mundo? Que honra! – E fez uma reverência desajeitada.

- Ora, não precisa de toda essa formalidade! Eu nem sequer sou o príncipe herdeiro! Quer dizer, eu tenho um irmão mais velho, o que me deixa como segundo na linha de sucessão. Não sou tão importante assim. Na verdade, eu não me importo. Meu pai exige tanto do meu irmão que eu fico feliz em ser o caçula...

- Ah... interessante... – Felipe estava impressionado, para dizer o mínimo. Ele sabia que o mundo da faculdade era um mundo fora dos padrões e da imaginação, mas não esperava que fosse ser tão surpreendente assim, e isso que as aulas nem tinham começado para valer. – Eu sou Felipe da Silva, e nasci aqui mesmo, nessa cidade sem graça nesse país que... bem... – o garoto olhou para os dois lados à procura de algum policial ou pessoa suspeita antes de continuar. Como o bar estava relativamente barulhento e não havia ninguém olhando diretamente para ele, terminou a sentença aos sussurros, inclinando-se para se aproximar do príncipe. – nos obriga a dizer que tudo vai muito bem, obrigado, se é que me entende...

- Entendendo a deixa do novo amigo, Luiz também respondeu aos sussurros, e a conversa seguiu dessa maneira:

- Uma... _ditadura? _

- Exatamente. Faz uns vinte anos que o General Kai Hiwatari subiu ao poder em um golpe de estado e desde então nossas liberdades individuais têm desaparecido uma a uma. Recentemente a repressão vem aumentando, e eu ouvi dizer que é por causa de grupos revoltosos surgidos principalmente em faculdades como a de Sociologia, História, Arquitetura e Engenharia.

- Foi por isso que você entrou na faculdade de Sociologia? – Perguntou o príncipe, sorrindo.

- Foi. – A resposta de Felipe foi acompanhada por um sorriso ainda maior. Luiz aproveitou o momento para observar melhor seu novo amigo, as diferenças físicas entre eles que deixavam claro suas diferentes origens: Felipe tinha cabelo castanho, coisa rara em seu reino, que se mantinha em um topete caprichado à base de gel para cabelo. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor, coisa que ele nunca vira nas proximidades do castelo de seu pai. E ele parecia mais alto e forte, apesar de provavelmente ser mais novo. Havia semelhanças entre eles, no entanto, e não somente com relação ao fato de serem novatos naquele _campus. _Havia ao redor de ambos uma atmosfera inquieta, energética, pronta para explodir, como se os garotos tivessem feras adormecidas dentro deles, esperando um sinal para despertar e mostrar sua força. Eram ambos lutadores natos, prontos para se sacrificar por uma causa.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou o loiro, atento para sinais de imaturidade como a voz um tanto rouca de quem ainda não sabe se fala grosso como homem ou fino como um menino e uns poucos fios de barba nascendo no queijo desordenadamente.

- Acabei de fazer dezesseis. – Felipe desviou o olhar, corando um pouco. – Meus professores do colégio meio que queriam se livrar de mim porque eu causava muitos problemas e por isso me mandaram para cá dois anos antes do normal, não sei como. Aposto que sou o bebê da Universidade.

- Deve ser mesmo. Eu tenho dezessete. Quando fiquei sabendo que as pessoas daqui só iam para a universidade aos dezoito, achei que eu fosse o bebê. Estou aliviado. – Ao contrário do colega, Luiz não tinha mais a voz irregular dos púberes, e odiava ter que se barbear todas as manhãs. No Reino da Baviera, sobretudo na família real, os homens eram conhecidos por serem excepcionalmente peludos. No caso do príncipe mais novo, ele ainda precisava cortar seu cabelo uma vez por mês se o quisesse manter curto e longe dos olhos.

- Espero que possamos nos entender bem daqui pra frente, Príncipe Luiz da Baviera! – Exclamou Felipe, oferecendo sua mão para que o outro a apertasse.

- Eu também espero, Bebê Felipe da Universidade! – Respondeu Luiz, apertando a mão do colega. – E agora vamos andando, ou vamos nos atrasar para a nossa primeira aula!

Dizendo isso, os dois apostaram corrida até sua sala de aula, pois estavam mesmo atrasados.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 1...

Mais pra frente a relação entre Kai, Yuy, Yuriy e Felipe será esclarecida. Pode-se dizer que essa fic é uma espécie de crossover entre a série original de Beyblade e a (mini?) série criada por mim, disponível aqui no ff. net para aqueles curiosos para saber quem são essas pessoas estranhas realmente.

Essa história foi primeiro pensada como fic de um capítulo para comemorar o aniversário de um dos personagens de Beyblade 2, Chang Xuan, a aparecer mais para frente. Quem quiser saber como é esse capítulo, é só procurar a fic BEyblade 2 - Série Aniversários e procurar por Eyes of Freedom.

Por enquanto, Kai é o personagem principal da trama, porém mais para frente será introduzido um outro personagem que provavelmente vai roubar seu posto, já que ele dá o nome para a fic.

O que acharam da história? Horrível? Péssima? Tragável? INteressante? Criativa?

Só tem um jeito de eu saber, e assim melhorar esse começo de idéia. Aposto que todos já imaginam o que seja, - REVIEW, para os desligados! - não é pedir muito, é? É só apertar aquele botão roxo ali em baixo e deixar uma mensagem curta que seja! Vamos lá!

E lembrem-se, muitos reviews significam muitas atualizações, ao passo que poucos reviews significam quase nenhum entusiasmo para continuar escrevendo isso...

Ja ne,

James Hiwatari


	2. Chapter 2

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO 2

O anfiteatro do palácio do governo estava lotado. A cerimônia de apresentação dos novos membros da PPN e a colocação nos respectivos esquadrões era fechada ao público e à imprensa, e desconhecida da população em geral. O segredo era uma das principais armas da polícia política, criada para controlar rebeliões e prender aqueles cujo modo de pensar divergia daquele adotado pelo supremo comandante, o general Kai Hiwatari.

No palco, uma grande mesa abrigava os dez líderes dos esquadrões, Kai, Rei e Max. O general encontrava-se no centro da mesa, com Rei a sua direita e Max à esquerda. Partindo do Ministro da Fazenda, encontravam-se os líderes dos esquadrões pares, iniciando por Ralf Jurgen, do segundo esquadrão, e terminando em Zeo Zagart, do décimo esquadrão. Ao lado do Ministro da Defesa, os líderes dos esquadrões ímpares, de Yuriy Ivanov até Brooklyn, o líder do nono esquadrão. Na platéia, alguns dos membros mais importantes dos esquadrões ocupavam as últimas filas, em uma zona quase sem iluminação, enquanto os cerca de cem novos membros ocupavam as cadeiras restantes. A seleção para os esquadrões era realizada secretamente, em reunião entre os ocupantes da mesa principal, e era nesta cerimônia que a colocação se tornava de conhecimento dos iniciados.

Ao primeiro esquadrão se destinavam os homens e mulheres com os cérebros mais aguçados, raciocínio rápido e discrição. Yuriy Ivanov comandava o esquadrão responsável pelo serviço de investigação, um grupo que quase nunca saía às ruas, mas reunia a informação coletada por outros esquadrões e determinava quem devia ser preso e quem devia ser apenas observado. Em geral, apenas pessoas de extrema confiança eram dirigidas a este grupo, dada a sua importância no cenário governista.

O segundo esquadrão era formado basicamente de políticos e seus parentes, em geral homens muito ricos e influentes, controladores de uma multidão de serventes e possuidora de imóveis e terras no exterior. Agiam principalmente fora do país, evitando que os segredos dos bastidores do governo fossem revelados para a comunidade internacional. Chefiados por Ralf Jurgen, um dos homens mais ricos do globo, muitos dos novos membros logo eram transferidos para países como o Reino da Baviera, começando a trabalhar imediatamente.

Michael Parker, chefe do terceiro esquadrão, exigia que seus homens fossem especialistas em combates aéreos. Seus homens controlavam os aeroportos, monitoravam o espaço aéreo e utilizavam-se de monomotores para pequenos e discretos vôos de reconhecimento que podiam determinar prisões em massa. Se fosse necessário, também comandariam bombardeios a zonas suspeitas com modernos caças de fabricação própria.

Para o quarto esquadrão, chefiado por Lai Chou, eram encaminhados aqueles cuja principal característica era a força física. A grande maioria dos membros deste esquadrão era do sexo masculino, embora algumas mulheres também integrassem suas fileiras. Uma delas, talvez a mais ilustre, era Mao Kon, casada com o ministro da fazenda. Os membros deste esquadrão normalmente ocupavam as ruas como policiais normais ou membros da tropa de choque, sendo os primeiros enviados na hora de conter manifestações populares.

Ozuma, chefe do quinto esquadrão, era um espião profissional. Seu passado era um mistério para a maioria das pessoas, mesmo dentro da PPN, e apenas Kai sabia seu verdadeiro nome. Assim como seu chefe, os membros deste esquadrão trabalhavam em missões de espionagem e infiltração, muitas vezes em missão conjunta com o primeiro esquadrão. Ambos esquadrões guardavam semelhanças, porém a diferença fundamental entre eles era que, em se tratando de trabalhos fora da cede da PPN, os homens de Ozuma eram enviados, repassando as informações obtidas para o grupo de Yuriy. Não raramente os dois líderes eram vistos conversando pelos corredores aos sussurros, e ambos eram homens de extrema confiança do general.

O sexto esquadrão, de Kane Yamashita, era o único subordinado a Takao Kinomiya, o Ministro da Educação e Cultura, e não a Max Mizuhara, o Ministro da Defesa. Sua função era basicamente a de controlar que notícias, programas ou eventos podiam ser mostrados ao público e se havia necessidade de alterar o conteúdo original de alguma dessas manifestações. Durante shows e eventos ao vivo, homens do sexto esquadrão se misturavam com homens do quarto esquadrão, prendendo aqueles que se mostrassem um pouco subversivos demais. Eram também os únicos que não andavam armados.

Julia Fernandes, a única mulher entre os líderes, comandava o sétimo esquadrão. As pessoas encaminhadas para este esquadrão seguiam imediatamente para viver no campo, em pequenas cidades e comunidades rurais, assumindo o controle de prefeituras, igrejas e escolas. Em geral, os subordinados de Julia eram escolhidos por seu carisma e capacidade de convencer as pessoas a seguir seus pontos de vista. Apesar de realizarem basicamente uma espécie de "lavagem cerebral", agiam como a polícia regular caso fosse necessário.

O oitavo esquadrão era a marinha nacional, responsável por vigiar os rios, portos e a estreita faixa de mar que banhava o oeste do país. Mihaeru era o líder, vivia em uma mansão perto da costa de onde controlava as ações de seus subordinados e raramente era visto entre os outros líderes. Em geral, exigia dos novos membros um profundo conhecimento sobre os oceanos, a vida marinha e todo o tipo de barco, lancha ou submarino já criado.

O nono esquadrão estava intimamente ligado ao o segundo esquadrão. Chefiado por Brooklyn, uma pessoa tão misteriosa quanto Ozuma ou o general Hiwatari, era o responsável por policiar as fronteiras impedindo a entrada ou saída de pessoas sem a devida autorização, além de lançar o alerta caso um dos países vizinhos fizesse algum movimento suspeito. Tinha também fortes ligações com o décimo esquadrão.

O esquadrão de Zeo Zagart, apesar de estar teoricamente sob o comando de Max Mizuhara, aceitava ordens também dos homens ligados a Kyoujuu, o ministro do Desenvolvimento Tecnológico. Eram seus homens que desenvolviam as poderosas máquinas de guerra e de espionagem utilizada pelos demais esquadrões e eram também eles os responsáveis pela realização de experimentos científicos nos prisioneiros e em povos considerados minorias étnicas, operações que exigiam absoluto sigilo.

- Sem mais delongas, vamos iniciar a cerimônia de apresentação dos novos membros da PPN. – A voz de Takao Kinomiya, o escolhido para ser o orador da noite, soou no microfone, chamando a atenção do público até então distraído. O ministro encontrava-se em uma bancada quase escondida no canto do palco e, apesar da ocasião formal, mantinha seu terno aberto, a gravata desarrumada e a camisa branca para fora da calça, realçando seu ar despojado. Se não fosse uma figura tão importante no governo, Kai provavelmente já o teria prendido por desacato a autoridade. – Sei que vocês todos estão ansiosos, passaram por terríveis testes até serem finalmente aceitos aqui. A partir de agora, a vida de todos vocês vai mudar radicalmente, e, quero que fique bem claro, depois que a cerimônia de hoje se encerrar, não há mais como voltar atrás nem desistir. A ligação de vocês com o nosso grande general e seu governo é vitalícia, não poderão nunca lhe dar as costas ou desobedecê-lo. Traições serão punidas com a morte. Com a palavra, o Ministro da Defesa, Max Mizuhara.

Max levantou-se de sua cadeira e saudou os presentes antes de começar seu discurso propriamente dito. Ao contrário de Takao, estava vestindo conforme a ocasião exigia, conseguindo até mesmo controlar os cabelos rebeldes:

- A partir de agora, vou chamar novos membros de acordo com o esquadrão de que farão parte. As pessoas cujos nomes foram chamados deverão levantar-se e fazer o juramento de fidelidade ao país e ao comandante, e em seguida o líder do respectivo esquadrão fará um breve discurso. Encerrada a solenidade, vocês serão oficialmente declarados parte da PPN, e terão uma reunião à portas fechadas com seu líder. Vamos começar.

* * *

Koichi Yuy ouviu seu nome entre os primeiros a serem chamados. Assim como cerca de uma dúzia de pessoas, entre homens e mulheres, levantou-se para fazer o tal juramento. Não prestou muita atenção nas palavras que dizia, apenas repetia as palavras do homem ruivo que as pronunciava. Sabia que ele se chamava Yuriy Ivanov, mas não era ele que o interessava naquela multidão. Durante todo o juramento, manteve os olhos fixos no general, memorizando cada detalhe de sua aparência, desde os olhos escuros e frios até as marcas azuis pintadas em suas bochechas, como um antigo chefe tribal. Kai Hiwatari podia despertar medo na maioria das pessoas, porém tudo que ele podia sentir era ódio e repulsa pelo homem que o seqüestrara quando pequeno e o levava para um laboratório sombrio onde, por causa das propriedades especiais de seus olhos, uma herança genética de seu povo, os primeiros habitantes daquela terra, tivera que passar por inúmeros experimentos, muitos deles dolorosos.

Depois de anos, já não era mais o mesmo. Seus olhos não eram mais aqueles da criança curiosa e inocente do passado, nem ele mesmo tinha coragem de encará-los em seu novo estado. O poder guardado neles sumira, dando lugar a um sem-número de problemas: não raramente sentia os olhos arderem, sua visão estremecia e escurecia completamente por um longo tempo. Por vezes também via tudo em preto e branco, sem vida, ou simplesmente não conseguia abrir os olhos. Quando essas coisas aconteciam – com uma freqüência cada vez maior, diga-se de passagem – era preciso ignorá-las, ou sua vida corria perigo. Agarrou com força a chance de fazer parte da PPN, assim poderia um dia se vingar do homem que arruinara a sua vida e tentar salvar o resto de seu povo que ainda vivia escondido. O ditador Kai Hiwatari era intolerante com diferenças, despreza as minorias e não raramente as utilizava como objetos de estudo.

No passado, a terra onde hoje estava construído o reinado do general fora ocupado por diversos povos, cada um especial a sua maneira. Com o tempo, um desses povos passou a dominar os outros, recheando a história daquele país com guerras pelo poder, confrontos sangrentos e mortes de inocentes. Sendo, obviamente, uma história contada pelos vencedores dos confrontos, grande parte dos horrores dessas guerras eram escondidos da população em geral, que vivia feliz se tinha o que comer e com o que se distrair.

Yuy teve que se concentrar para prestar atenção no que o líder dissera em sua reunião particular com os novos membros do esquadrão. Já havia uma missão para eles, para ele em particular. Não deu voz a sua estranheza quanto ao fato de que sua tarefa tinha mais relação com as missões do quarto esquadrão do que com o do primeiro, ainda não era hora de bancar o subversivo. Se precisava impedir uma manifestação de estudantes rebeldes, era isso que faria, sem questionar. Pelo menos por agora.

* * *

A professora entrou na sala, silenciando os sussurros das conversas que minutos antes enchiam o local. Não era uma mulher muito alta, tinha cabelos loiros cortados rente ao ombro com mechas vermelhas reluzentes. Seus olhos eram verdes e brilhantes, gentis, porém sérios. Ao se apresentar, disse que seu nome era Satsuki Kinomoto, e que durante o semestre seria a professora de Introdução à Sociologia, curso ministrado não só para estudantes de sociologia, como também para os de história, filosofia e outras ciências humanas. Por este motivo, a sala de aula estava lotada com mais de oitenta alunos dividindo um espaço não muito maior do que trinta metros quadrados.

Felipe não era exatamente o aluno que gostava de aulas onde o professor fala sem parar, ainda mais em um dia quente como aquele. Kinomoto parecia ser uma pessoa legal, seu falatório podia até ser interessante, mas no momento ele não podia deixar de se sentir sonolento e com vontade de estar do lado de fora, aproveitando a paz e a tranqüilidade do _campus_ localizado na zona o mais afastado possível da cidade, literalmente _no meio do mato_, onde pessoas, cachorros pulguentos e animais selvagens conviviam em harmonia, ao menos na maioria das vezes.

Virando o rosto para o lado, o bebê do _campus _viu seu novo amigo em uma situação parecida. Como não podia perturbar a aula de sua nova professora, tentou virar para a frente e ao menos fingir prestar atenção, mas o garoto sentado a sua frente inconscientemente o impediu. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, no mesmo tom de seus olhos. Magro, dava a impressão de ser desajeitado, e os poucos minutos de conversa antes do início da aula revelavam que ele também era um tanto ingênuo e alienado. Chamava-se Cristiano, pelo que ele podia se lembrar, e assim como Luiz tinha dezessete anos.

Finalmente desistindo de prestar atenção na aula de Kinomoto, Felipe passou a vagar seus olhos pelos outros estudantes, registrando em sua mente aqueles que achava mais interessante. Os primeiros a chamar sua atenção foram três alunos sentados no fundo da sala, um tanto distantes dos demais. Tinham um ar misterioso ao redor deles, porém, se estavam tentando ser discretos, com certeza falhariam miseravelmente. Um dos garotos tinha o cabelo pintado de azul, a mesma cor de seus olhos, e seu colega escolhera o verde para colorir os seus, também combinando com seus olhos. A única menina do grupo não pintara o cabelo como um todo, era loira e prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Tinha, porém, duas mechas rosas, uma de cada lado do rosto, pendendo até os ombros. Como não podiam conversar, trocavam bilhetes freneticamente.

Nas primeiras fileiras, havia um garoto que parecia partilhar dos mesmos males de Felipe, estava praticamente babando em seu caderno. Era moreno e suas trancinhas rastafari saíam para fora da boina colorida. Sua mochila tinha as inscrições "Sociologia – Segundo ano", o que por si só era esclarecedor. Ele provavelmente estava cursando esta cadeira pela segunda vez – com grandes chances de isso ser devido ao seu excesso de sono em aulas – e era ainda mais velho do que a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali naquela sala.

Na primeira fila, um casal parecia estar brigando com os olhares. A garota tinha longos cabelos castanhos e era dona de um olhar severo. Usava a bolsa característica do pessoal da arquitetura, bem como o chapéu verde estilo Robin Wood com uma pena vermelha presa a ele, a marca do curso. O garoto ao seu lado parecia ser mais tímido, ao menos um pouco apavorado com a atitude da outra. Seu cabelo era preto com estranhas manchas amarelas e ele usava uma faixa na testa com a inscrição "Eu faço História!".

Os chapéus pontudos da arquitetura eram um tanto chamativos, e logo o olhar de Felipe foi atraído para a outra menina que o usava na sala de aula. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos meio crespos presos em um rabo de cavalo, e seu olhar revelava que ela bebia cada palavra que Kinomoto dizia, muito interessada. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que pareciam até os olhos de uma louca alucinada.

Ao seu lado, um garoto que podia ser definido com apenas uma palavra: estranho. Começando por suas roupas: uma calça boca de sino verde-limão com correntes roxas penduradas, camisa laranja gola pólo e, por cima da camisa, um colete xadrez vermelho e verde. Seus tênis estavam tão remendados que era impossível ver o tecido original por baixo das costuras e remendos. Seu cabelo parecia desafiar qualquer lei da física, com uma franja que era mais um emaranhado de cabelos desordenados do que uma franja propriamente dita, apontado para todas as direções, inclusive para cima, e seu dono não parecia disposto a domesticá-la.

Se Felipe cochilou ou não, ele nunca descobriu. Antes que se desse conta, a aula estava encerrada, e os alunos saíam em bandos da sala. Apenas Luiz e Cristiano ficaram para trás, esperando o garoto.

- Felipe! Felipe! A aula acabou! – Chamou o príncipe, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

- Ah, já? – Exclamou o topetudo, surpreso. – Nem percebi...

- Aposto como você nem sequer percebeu que a professora estava falando alguma coisa, não é? – Perguntou Cristiano. O garoto, uma vez em pé, era ainda mais alto que seus dois companheiros, embora muito mais magro. Assemelhava-se a uma vareta humana, com a cara lisa e a voz ainda um pouco fina. De uma certa maneira, conseguia ser o oposto tanto de Felipe quanto de Luiz.

- Ah, mas claro que não! – Defendeu-se Felipe. – É claro que eu prestei atenção! – Mentiu.

- Então tá... o que foi que ela disse sobre o estudo da sociologia como forma de criticar o governo militar e provocar o caos e o tumulto até sermos presos e torturados? – Perguntou Luiz, com um estranho sorriso em seu rosto. Tanto Felipe quanto Cristiano o encararam, surpresos.

- Ela disse isso? – Perguntou Felipe, com os olhos saltados.

- Luiz, ela não disse nada disso, não que eu lembre, e olha que eu prestei atenção em tudo, até fiz anotações! – Exclamou Cristiano, levemente em pânico.

- Tudo bem, eu confesso, ela não disse nada disso. Eu disse aquilo só pra ver a reação de vocês. – Admitiu o príncipe, curvando-se para os amigos. – Mas que seria legal se ela dissesse, isso seria...

- Com certeza!

Cristiano não se pronunciou, limitando-se a observar os dois amigos que, abraçados, se retiravam da sala. O modo de pensar dos dois era de fato parecido, e o garoto se perguntava se acabaria se metendo em alguma encrenca por causa deles.

* * *

_E então? O que acharam do segundo capítulo? _

_É, eu sei que não teve muita ação, mas a apresentação destes personagens era necessária. Confuso com o monte de descrissões dos colegas do Felipe? No próximo capítulo eles vão ganhar nomes, não se preocupem. No próximo capítulo também Yuy e Felipe se encontrarão pela primeira vez, e uma coisa dá pra dizer: vai ser um encontro memorável (principalmente pra quem leu o Torneio Sul-americano de Beyblade 2 e sabe da relação entre esses dois personagens naquela história... XD) _

_Ah, sim, uma observação: NO capítulo 1, Felipe comentou com Luiz que fazia cerca de vinte anos que Kai assumira o poder. Vamos ter isso como um delírio exagerado de uma criança impressionada e revoltada, porque na verdade fazem QUINZE anos que o Kai assumiu. A diferença pode parecer pequena, mas vai ser importante na segunda fase da fic. _

_No mais, obrigado a todos que estão lendo isso aqui, conhecendo Beyblade 2 ou não. Quanto mais reviews vocês mandarem, mais animado eu vou ficar pra continuar escrendo essa história! _

_Ja ne, _

James Hiwatari


	3. Chapter 3

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO III

- Mandou me chamar, General Hiwatari?

- Sim, oficial Yuy, eu estava a sua espera.

A sala do General Kai Hiwatari encontrava-se vazia, a não ser por seus dois ocupantes. As cortinas estavam fechadas, deixando o ambiente na penumbra mesmo com o sol a pino. Koichi Yuy, vestindo o uniforme negro dos esquadrões da PPN, encontrava-se parado pouco à frente da porta da sala, como se não quisesse realmente entrar. Por baixo de sua espessa franja também negra mirava o General com forçada imparcialidade, enquanto revia em sua mente algumas das piores recordações de sua infância. Kai estava de costas para ele, e quando finalmente virou-se para encara-lo, o recém-recrutado oficial foi obrigado a se ajoelhar perante ele, como exigiam as regras da organização.

- E qual seria o motivo da convocação? – Perguntou Koichi, olhando para o chão.

- A essa altura dos acontecimentos, acredito que Yuriy já lhe informou qual será sua primeira missão. E eu imagino que, sendo você um homem inteligente e sagaz, já deve ter se perguntado porque essa missão foi passada a você, visto que normalmente os membros do primeiro esquadrão não trabalham na rua. – Koichi quase deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa. Não esperava que o General pudesse interpretar tão bem seus pensamentos. – O fato é que, desta vez, não se trata de uma manifestação comum. Há suspeitas de que esse novo grupo de resistência, formado principalmente por estudantes, possui uma grande quantidade de armas e munição. Para descobrir se esse rumor é verdade ou não, eu conto com as suas habilidades especiais. Vá junto com o quarto esquadrão e prenda pelo menos um dos manifestantes. Por ser do primeiro esquadrão, no entanto, não posso te dar permissão para atirar, não dessa vez. Se você sobrevier e fizer tudo como eu mandar, sua promoção a terceiro oficial não vai demorar, e quem sabe nem a para vice-líder...

Koichi levantou-se, ficando de costas para o General enquanto aguardava ordens para se retirar. Sem dúvida, suas perguntas haviam sido respondidas. Lendo nas entrelinhas, Kai Hiwatari praticamente dissera que o enviara nessa missão esperando que ele não voltasse vivo ou, frente ao perigo, acabasse se unindo aos rebeldes. Pois bem, se era esse o caso, ele faria exatamente como ordenado, ganharia a confiança de Yuriy e Kai e subiria cada vez mais alto em seu esquadrão, até estar perto o suficiente do ditador para realizar sua vingança.

- Mal posso esperar para esse dia chegar, General Hiwatari. – Disse ele, sem ter que fingir sinceridade.

- Eu também. Pode se retirar.

Koichi deixou a sala, já tinha um destino certo: o camburão que levaria os oficiais do quarto e quinto esquadrões para a frente da maior biblioteca pública da cidade, onde a manifestação ocorreria.

* * *

- Hey, vocês três!

Felipe, Luiz e Cristiano pararam ao ouvirem o chamado. Estavam no meio do caminho entre a sala de aula e a biblioteca. Ao se virarem na direção da voz, reconheceram o garoto de cabelos e olhos azuis da aula de Introdução à Sociologia, que corria em sua direção, tendo seus dois outros amigos parados um pouco distantes, observando tudo que se passava.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Luiz, curioso. Já havia observado o suficiente desse estranho garoto e seu grupo para concluir que eles estavam envolvidos em alguma atividade suspeita. Ele só não sabia que atividade era essa.

- Sou Vladmir Igorov Tchell, da Engenharia. Somos colegas na classe de Kinomoto-sensei.

- Sim, eu lembro. – Era o príncipe ainda quem falava. Ele e Vladmir tinham quase a mesma altura, embora o outro parecesse mais velho e maduro. Seu olhar era frio e assustador. – Mas isso não responde a minha pergunta.

- Venham aqui...

Vladmir arrastou o trio para junto de seus outros companheiros, e o grupo seguiu para um lugar mais afastado dentro do _campus, _onde não havia nenhum prédio e os únicos seres vivos além deles eram os cachorros vira-latas e os insetos.

- Hey, o que é isso? Seqüestro no _campus_? – Perguntou Felipe, assim que o estudante de engenharia largou seu braço. – Por que a gente teve que vir pra um lugar tão longe?

- Falem baixo. – O outro garoto do grupo, o de cabelos verdes, foi quem falou dessa vez. Apesar de falar em voz baixa, sem tom de voz praticamente obrigava os outros a obedecer. – Mesmo aqui não estamos totalmente seguros.

- Seguros? Seguros contra quem? – Perguntou Cristiano. Entre todos os presentes, ele era sem dúvida o mais assustado.

- Contra os homens do governo, quem mais? – Respondeu a única menina do grupo, visivelmente irritada. – Eles têm espiões por todo lado, inclusive entre os estudantes!

- Vocês por um acaso são de algum grupo de resistência? – Perguntou Felipe, juntando dois mais dois e fazendo-se valer de sua forte intuição para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Bom, parece que uma parte de nossa explicação já foi dada. – Vladmir voltou a falar. Apesar do olhar severo, ele parecia bem mais tranqüilo agora que estava longe do tumulto. – Sim, nós fazemos parte de um grupo de resistência recém-formado. Nos últimos quinze anos, é o primeiro que conseguiu reunir mais de trinta pessoas sem ser cruelmente desmontado.

- Chamamos vocês aqui para saberem se querem nos ajudar na nossa primeira ação, logo depois do fim das aulas. – Disse a menina. – Ah, sim, ainda não me apresentei... Sou Nathaliya Alexandrova Kott.

- E eu sou Isaac Isaakov Kuelt. – O garoto de cabelos verdes também se apresentou.

- E o que exatamente vocês vão fazer? – Os olhos de Felipe e Luiz imediatamente brilharam.

- A princípio, um protesto pacífico e silencioso na frente da Biblioteca Pública do centro da cidade contra a censura dos livros que temos que ler na universidade. A maioria dos participantes é estudante universitário, assim como a gente, e seria legal se outros estudantes, mesmo não fazendo parte do grupo, se juntassem a nós. A não ser, é claro, que queiram fazer parte do nosso grupo.

- Eu adoraria fazer parte do grupo! – Exclamou Luiz, entusiasmado. – E adoraria ir com vocês hoje!

- Eu faço minhas as palavras de Luiz, todas elas! – Exclamou Felipe, tão empolgado quanto o amigo. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Cristiano. Um pouco receoso, o garoto preferiu encarar o chão para responder:

- Olha, gente... eu não tenho certeza se estou pronto pra isso... quer dizer... esse negócio de protestos... quem garante que a polícia não vai cair em cima da gente com paus, pedras e revólveres?

- Nosso protesto é pacífico, nós não vamos andar armados. – Respondeu Nathaliya, o mais gentilmente que seu espírito rebelde e guerreiro permitia. – Se eles nos atacarem, vamos provar para todos o quão intolerantes eles são, e assim juntar mais gente a nossa causa!

- Vocês estão dispostos a sacrificar alguns de vocês pra isso? – Cristiano continuou perguntando, cada vez mais impressionado. Não tinha certeza se gostaria de aceitar o convite ou não.

- Quem aceita vir conosco sabe dos riscos que corre, e normalmente não hesita em lutar por uma causa que realmente vale a pena. – Isaac respondeu, sério.

- Vai aceitar ou não, Cristiano? – A pergunta saiu de Felipe. Ele estava tão ansioso para finalmente poder fazer alguma coisa contra o governo de seu país que não conseguia entender a dúvida do seu colega. Para sua mente ainda imatura de adolescente que recém saiu do colégio, a atitude indiferente com relação à situação política de seu país era impensável; ou se estava a favor do governo, ou se estava contra ele.

- Eu... eu...

- Vamos, vai ser divertido! – Insistiu Luiz, dando um tapa amigável nas costas do colega. Mesmo estando em um país estranho, lutar estava em seu sangue, e ele não suportava governos opressores. Seu pai, apesar de ser um rei, governava tentando realizar as vontades do povo, ouvindo-os sempre que possível.

- Não vai acontecer nada demais! – Felipe agarrou o amigo pelo pescoço, num abraço amigável. – Você ouviu o que eles disseram, não? Vai ser um protesto pacífico! Vamos lá, não tenha medo! Não vamos ser só nós lá, não é mesmo? – A pergunta foi direcionada para o outro trio.

- Seremos um grupo relativamente grande. Desse _campus _vão pelo menos quinze pessoas. Contando com o pessoal do _campus _do centro, da Saúde, da Agronomia e da Veterinária, acho que teremos mais de cinqüenta pessoas. É um bom começo. – Respondeu Vladmir.

- Então tá, acho que eu vou...

Mesmo demonstrando incerteza em sua decisão, Cristiano foi esmagado por um abraço simultâneo de seus dois amigos. Faltavam ainda mais duas horas antes do fim das aulas do dia, e para Felipe e Luiz, aquelas foram as duas horas mais longas de suas vidas. Toshihiro Urameshi, o professor de _Introdução ao Pensamento Filosófico, _teve uma de suas aulas mais tranqüilas, visto que grande parte de seus alunos se encontrava ansioso demais para falar qualquer coisa. Entendendo a situação, suas palavras de encerramento foram:

- Às vezes tomamos decisões das quais nos arrependemos pelo resto da vida. E às vezes nos arrependemos por não termos tomados certas decisões. O que alguns de vocês estão planejando fazer assim que eu os liberar é perigoso, mas seja lá qual o caminho que vocês escolheram, espero que não se arrependam depois.

Com isso, os alunos saíram da sala, deixando o professor sozinho encarando as cadeiras e mesas vazias. Se ele pudesse, teria seguido seus alunos.

* * *

_Desculpem o atraso, mas a MINHA universidade não me deu muita folga nesse fim de semana. A partir de agora, porém, eu vou ter mais tempo livre, desisti de uma das mantérias. (conhecidentemente é Introdução ao Pensamento Filosófico... Ah, se o Toshihiro fosse meu professor, não teria tomado essa decisão) _

_No próximo capítulo, a manifestação. Os oficiais dos esquadrões encontram-se com os manifestantes. No que isso vai dar? _

_Coming soon..._

_Ja ne,_

James Hiwatari


	4. Chapter 4

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO IV

"_Às vezes tomamos decisões das quais nos arrependemos pelo resto da vida. E às vezes nos arrependemos por não termos tomados certas decisões. O que alguns de vocês estão planejando fazer assim que eu os liberar é perigoso, mas seja lá qual o caminho que vocês escolheram, espero que não se arrependam depois."_

_Toshihiro Urameshi, professor de Introdução ao Pensamento Filosófico_

Para ir do _campus _das Humanas até o _campus _do centro, era necessário pegar um ônibus especial que ligava todos os _campus _da Universidade Federal da Capital, a UFC. Com o intuito de não chamar muita atenção, os quinze estudantes que aceitaram participar do protesto se dividiram em grupos ainda na parada. Vladmir, Nathaliya e Isaac foram à frente com outras cinco pessoas, enquanto Felipe, Luiz e Cristiano tiveram que esperar o ônibus seguinte em companhia de mais quatro estudantes, dois homens e duas mulheres.

- Prazer em conhecer, eu sou Felipe da Silva! – o bebê do _campus _tomou a iniciativa de iniciar as apresentações. Se eles fariam parte de uma mesma manifestação e muito provavelmente passariam a discutir política clandestinamente ou participar do grupo de resistência, eles precisavam se conhecer e se entrosar o mais rápido possível.

- Sou Ann. – Disse uma das garotas. Ela usava um chapéu pontudo verde um com pena vermelha, o que indicava que ela era aluna da arquitetura. Felipe reconheceu-a como sendo a menina que brigava usando o olhar durante a aula de Satsuki Kinomoto. – E esse é o meu noivo John Willians. Ele faz história, como pode ver por essa faixa ridícula na cabeça dele.

Ann, a primeira vista, parecia um tanto enérgica demais, do tipo durona. John cumprimentou timidamente o trio de Felipe. Ele parecia apavorado, com medo da noiva ou algo assim. Era o garoto do cabelo manchado vítima do olhar mortífero de Ann. Julgando por sua atitude tímida, era mais provável que John tivesse sido arrastado para o protesto do que ter escolhido ir por conta própria.

- Me chamo Elizabeth Edwards. – Disse a outra garota, também do curso de arquitetura. Ela tinha o cabelo levemente crespo preso em um rabo de cavalo, era a garota que olhava fixamente para a professora enquanto esta falava sem parar. Seu corpo era pequeno e leve, parecia ser frágil, embora o olhar extremamente expressivo e um tanto alucinado da garota fizessem parecer que isso não era exatamente verdade.

- E eu me chamo Ken Urashima. – O último do quarteto a se apresentar era o garoto estranho que usava calça boca-de-sino verde limão, camisa gola pólo laranja e um colete xadrez vermelho e verde. Entre todos os presentes, era o que demonstrava mais ansiedade, parecia a ponto de ter um ataque histérico. – Prazer em conhecer.

- Prazer em conhecer vocês. Me chamo Luiz Schester. – O príncipe da Baviera foi o próximo a se apresentar.

- Você não é daqui, é? – Perguntou Ann, examinando curiosamente as feições de Luiz, tão gritantemente diferente das suas.

- Não. Eu sou do Reino da Baviera, estou aqui como estudante de intercâmbio. – O loiro respondeu, falando com orgulho o nome de seu país.

- Ele é um príncipe! – Exclamou Felipe, empurrando o amigo para mais perto do quarteto recém-apresentado. – Isso não é legal?

- Nossa! E o que um príncipe estaria fazendo no meio de um bando de... _estudantes diferenciados?_ – Perguntou Elizabeth, se aproximando do jovem de sangue real, aproveitando a deixa de Felipe. Todos sabiam que _estudantes diferenciados _era o mesmo que _estudantes subversivos. _

- Eu não gosto de injustiças, não consigo tolerar esse tipo de coisa. Fora que lutar está no sangue de todos nós no reino. Minha família lutou muito para que as terras que hoje formam o Reino da Baviera se unificassem.

Com a chegada do ônibus, o grupo se calou. A tensão finalmente começou a invadi-los, trazendo junto com ela uma boa dose de excitação. Para Felipe, o sentimento de finalmente estar fazendo algo útil para sua pátria era a melhor sensação que ele já tivera na vida. Sentia-se mais vivo do que nunca, pronto para enfrentar qualquer policial, armado ou não, que ousasse se colocar em seu caminho. Enquanto via a paisagem da janela mudar lentamente do ambiente rural para o urbano, cada vez mais a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa o dominava.

* * *

Cinco camburões da PPN levavam os oficiais para o campo de batalha. Em cada um deles, cerca de vinte homens armados, prontos para o confronto com os manifestantes que, eles acreditavam, tinham munição para acabar com um exército inteiro. Essa informação, diziam os oficiais do alto escalação, havia sido passada a Ozuma, Yuriy e Kai por um oficial de extrema confiança, embora ninguém soubesse apontar com precisão que oficial seria esse.

Koichi Yuy estava no primeiro camburão, junto com os membros mais poderosos dos esquadrões quatro e cinco. Lai Chou, o líder do quarto esquadrão, fora nomeado o chefe desta operação, e para apóia-lo contava com a vice-líder de seu esquadrão, Mao Kon, seu terceiro oficial, Gao, um homem gigantesco do porte de um urso, e o quarto oficial, Kiki, pequeno e esguio, muito ágil. Nesta missão, especialmente, também comandaria as ações do vice-líder do quinto esquadrão, Dunga – loiro, de pele morena e cara de poucos amigos – e seus terceiro e quarto oficiais, Marian e Jusuf, uma dupla de irmãos espiões que alcançaram a fama dentro da PPN por seu trabalho em equipe e capacidade de se disfarçar. Havia ainda outros homens e mulheres dentro daquele camburão, e a maioria lançava olhares pouco amistosos para o único oficial do primeiro esquadrão entre eles, como se lhe perguntassem o que um intruso estaria fazendo naquele meio. Não que ele se importasse, realmente.

- Lembrem-se, vocês não podem ter piedade. – Ao perceber que estavam chegado à biblioteca, Lai levantou-se para falar a seus homens. Um sistema de rádio permitia que os homens dos outros camburões também o escutassem. – Apesar de serem apenas estudantes, eles são perigosos, e treinaram muito para esse dia. Eles querem nos derrubar, nos enfraquecer, mas nós não vamos cair! Somos as forças combinadas do quarto e quinto esquadrões, os especialistas em combates e os cérebros mais brilhantes de toda a PPN! Quando vocês saírem desse camburão, lembrem-se porquê e por quem lutam, e dêem sua alma em nome de nosso grande general Kai Hiwatari!

Os oficiais soltaram vivas entusiasmadas ao final do discurso do comandante. Já era possível ver a biblioteca logo à frente deles, e o aglomerado de cerca de cinqüenta jovens com faixas e cartazes contra a censura dos livros escolares parada na frente dela, provavelmente gritando palavras de protesto. Não pareciam armados nem perigosos na visão de Koichi, porém ele tinha ordens de prender ao menos um deles, e era isso que faria, pelo menos dessa vez.

- Oficial Yuy, não se esqueça do porquê de você estar aqui. – Lai aproximou-se de Koichi um pouco antes da parada do camburão, sussurrando as palavras em seu ouvido para que ninguém mais pudesse escutar. – Quando o tumulto começar, eu quero que você observe bem todos os estudantes e escolha como alvo o mais fraco e mais hesitante entre eles. Nessas manifestações sempre há alguém que foi arrastado a força. Quero que você pegue esse alguém e fique com ele até chegarmos na base. Depois disso, deixe-o com alguém do décimo esquadrão e vá apresentar seu relatório a Yuriy. Fui claro?

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu Koichi, sério. Logo em seguida, a porta se abriu, liberando os quase cem oficiais e dando início ao confronto.

* * *

- Kai, você acha que isso foi mesmo certo? – A voz de Takao ecoou na sala de reuniões. O ministro da Educação e Cultura entrou sem avisar, deixando que a porta batesse atrás de si. Na sala, além do próprio general, encontravam-se reunidos Max, Ozuma, Yuriy, Zeo e Kyoujuu.

- Do que você está falando, Takao? – Para quem acabara de ter a sala invadida inesperadamente, Kai estava relativamente tranqüilo, de costas para seu ministro. Os outros membros da mesa apenas observavam, em silêncio.

- Daquela informação de que os manifestantes da biblioteca estariam armados até os dentes! Onde foi que vocês conseguiram ela? – Perguntou o ministro, exasperado. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que nunca, a camisa para fora da calça, o terno, aberto e o nó da gravata, desatado quase completamente.

- A informação saiu do meu departamento, Ministro Kinomiya. – Respondeu Ozuma, sério. – Um de meus oficiais a entregou para mim, e eu prontamente notifiquei o general. Não há nada de errado com...

- Nada de errado? Então quer dizer que se eu perguntar quem é que te deu essa informação, vou receber nome, telefone, número da identidade e código postal do fulano, é?

- Essa é uma informação confidencial, um segredo que deve permanecer apenas entre nós. – Apesar dos gritos escandalosos de Takao, Ozuma permanecia calmo e frio, como sempre. Manter essa postura era o segredo de seu sucesso profissional, o líder do quinto esquadrão era capaz de desestabilizar qualquer inimigo com essa arma.

- Não minta pra mim, Ozuma! Acha que eu não sei que foi _você _que provavelmente inventou essa informação pra arranjar um motivo para enviar nossos melhores soldados pra impedir um grupo de estudantes desarmados de fazer alguma coisa? Isso é covardia!

- Rebeldes precisam ser reprimidos. Essa é a regra. – Yuriy se meteu na discussão. Kyoujuu e Max continuavam calados, apreensivos, e Kai apenas observava, como se nada daquilo tivesse relação com ele.

- Isso eu sei! Mas... desse jeito... não é um pouco extremo? – Takao pareceu se acalmar um pouco, relaxando os ombros e baixando o tom de voz.

- Se deixarmos que isso continue, o grupo deles vai crescer, se organizar, e aí sim o boato que criamos vai se tornar verdadeiro. – Foi Zeo quem falou, assumindo que podia também participar da discussão depois da intromissão de Yuriy.

- Enviei um de meus homens para capturar um dos rebeldes. – Anunciou Yuriy – Se tudo correr bem, teremos os nomes de todos eles em nossas mãos sem ter que esperar muito, e aqueles que sobreviverem ao protesto serão severamente punidos para dar o exemplo.

- Eu sinceramente espero que tudo corra bem. – Dizendo isto, Takao se retirou da sala de reuniões, deixando os outros livres para discutirem o que fazer com os presos, os mortos, os feridos e os fugitivos.

* * *

- Eles estão chegando!

O grito de Vladmir chamou a atenção do grupo de estudantes, espalhando a tensão ao redor deles. Os piores medos do líder da revolta se tornaram realidade, e era preciso pensar em uma maneira não de escapar sem lutar, mas de mostrar para as pessoas na rua que havia muito mais naquele país do que as boas notícias sobre o milagre econômico, os seriados cômicos e as novelas românticas que passavam na televisão. A decisão veio rápido: com um balançar de sua bandeira, o futuro engenheiro fez com que seus colegas virassem as faixas de protestos e bandeiras na direção dos policiais. Se fosse necessário se defender, aquelas seriam as suas armas e escudos.

- Preparem-se para o choque! – Gritou Nathaliya. Sua voz era surpreendentemente alta e firme para uma mulher, e passava tanta autoridade quanto a do líder Vladmir. – Eles vão vir com tudo!

Ao lado de Felipe, Cristiano tremeu ao ouvir as palavras da loira. Tudo que ele não queria que acontecesse estava acontecendo, e ele não via chances de escapar.

- Felipe... eu to com medo...

- Fica calmo, Cristiano, eu vou te proteger, prometo. – O estudante de sociologia encarou o colega nos olhos, a voz firme dizendo coisas que ele não sabia se poderia cumprir, mas que _deviam_ ser cumpridas. Era estranho pensar que ele, um estudante de dezesseis anos e um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura que ainda devia estar na escola prometera proteger um colega mais velho e mais alto. Cristiano, porém, estava tão amedrontado que parecia uma criança bem pequena ao se perder da mãe, e realmente precisava de proteção.

- Parece que estamos encrencados... – Sussurrou Luiz do outro lado de Felipe. Apesar de sua fala, havia um sorriso em seus lábios, e ele segurava sua bandeira como se fosse uma lança, pronto para lutar até o fim se fosse preciso, como faziam os guerreiros de seu país.

As dezenas de homens e mulheres saltaram do camburão, alguns deles atirando para o alto, outros mirando diretamente na multidão. Logo de cara, pelo menos cinco estudantes tombaram no chão, sem se levantar. Rapidamente cercados, os que tentavam furar o bloqueio era rapidamente aniquilados. Em uma ordem desesperada, Vladmir ordenou o avanço conjunto de suas "tropas", sentindo em seu próprio corpo as balas que atingiam os companheiros da linha de frente. Eles serviram de escudo para os demais, e os pedaços de pau e tecido das bandeiras e das faixas milagrosamente desarmaram alguns dos oficiais.

A batalha com dimensões de massacre se espalhou pela rua. Alguns pedestres, atingidos por balas perdidas, deitaram no chão buscando proteção. O terror tomou conta da população uma vez que os oficiais que deveriam protegê-los estavam praticamente atirando contra eles. Os gritos vinham de todos os lugares, desde a esquina de uma pequena rua a duas quadras do confronto até a frente de batalha, onde os poucos estudantes que ainda restavam eram vencidos um por um, derrotados pelo pesado armamento militar.

Koichi escolheu essa hora para agir. Havia pouco mais de uma dezena de sobreviventes, ou pelo menos era esse o número de estudantes que ainda estava em pé. Passando os olhos rapidamente pelo cenário da batalha, assistiu a uma cena impressionante: com apenas um pedaço de madeira quebrado, um garoto de cabelos castanhos, topete desarrumado, cara de criança ainda, lutava contra quatro oficiais ao mesmo tempo, e atrás dele um outro garoto, mais alto, porém mais apavorado, encolhido sem conseguir fazer nada. Não era impressão, o garoto menor estava protegendo o maior. Se era assim, então ele havia acabado de encontrar seu alvo.

Sua velocidade era excepcional, mesmo entre outros oficiais treinados. Focando apenas sua missão, Koichi empurrou para o lado dois dos oficiais que cercava a dupla e agarrou seu alvo pelas costas. O outro estudante sentiu o que estava acontecendo e virou-se para defender o amigo.

- Solta o Cristiano, seu capacho de ditador! – Com toda a força que possuía, o estudante avançou para cima dele, sem medo de ser ferido ou algo pior. Koichi segurou seu refém com a mão direita enquanto usava a esquerda para se defender dos golpes de seu novo oponente. Para um simples estudante, ele até que não era mal lutador. – Eu jurei que ia defendê-lo e é isso que eu vou fazer, custe o que custar!

A investida seguinte de Felipe foi particularmente certeira, furando a mão de Koichi. Animado pelo sucesso, o estudante de sociologia continuou atacando, mirando no outro braço de seu oponente. O oficial, porém, viu nesse ataque a hora de encerrar a luta, aplicando uma rasteira no rival.

- Você lutou bem, mas eu tenho que cumprir a minha missão. – Disse ele, encarando o outro uma última vez antes de virar as costas retornar ao camburão.

- VOCÊ VAI VER! ESSA NÃO É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS, ESTÁ OUVINDO? VOCÊ AINDA VAI OUVIR FALAR E MUITO DE FELIPE DA SILVA! GUARDE ESSE NOME PORQUE É ELE QUE VAI TRAZER A SUA RUÍNA!

Para alguém que acabara de ser derrotado, o tal Felipe até que tinha uma voz bem alta. Koichi ouviu os gritos do inimigo, porém não parou de correr. Cristiano estava seguro em seus braços, desmaiado por causa do choque.

- Já temos o que queremos, vamos embora! – Ao ver o oficial do primeiro esquadrão se aproximando, Lai chamou seus homens de volta aos camburões. Eram realmente poucos os estudantes que ainda restavam, e ao julgar pela gravidade de suas feridas, provavelmente não sobreviveram ou ficariam para sempre incapacitados de organizar outra manifestação como aquela.

Sem energia para se levantar, Felipe não pôde fazer nada enquanto observava os camburões partirem levando seu amigo. Seu corpo doía por inteiro com o esforço das lutas, e o sentimento de que falhara com um amigo tornava tudo ainda pior. Ao lembrar-se de que foram suas palavras que convenceram Cristiano a participar da manifestação, sua cabeça praticamente explodiu, e a última coisa que ele viu antes de perder os sentidos foi um vulto vestido de branco se aproximando rapidamente.

* * *

_Massacre de estudantes... um tanto cruel, não? _

_É só o começo. _

_O que vai acontecer com o Cristiano? E quem é o vulto que Felipe viu? Teria sido apenas um delírio, ou era uma imagem real? O que aconteceu com os outros estudantes?_

_Respostas no próximo capítulo... _

_Ou pelo menos algumas delas... XD_

_Mudando de assunto..._

_Hoje, 31 de março de 2007, é o aniversário do golpe militar no Brasil. Não é uma data que deva ser comemorada, mas também não é uma data a ser esquecida. É um período recente na história do país, em 1964 meu pai tinha quatro anos e minha mãe ainda naõ tinha nascido. Foi a geraçaõ deles que viveu esse tempo, um longo período de 21 anos que teve momentos de dura repressão, torturas, censura, até que anistia geral, imposta em 1979, permitisse a volta dos refugiados políticos, ao mesmo tempo em que perdoava os crimes cometidos pelos militares. A reabertura do regime político do Brasil se deu de forma gradual a partir daí, com o primeiro presidente se elegendo em 1985. Tancredo morreu antes da posse, e todos sabem que José Sarney não foi o melhor presidente que podíamos ter tido... _

_Enfim, isso tudo foi só pra dizer que eu, como estudante de história, gosto bastante desse período da nossa história, que corresponde com o período da Guerra Fria no resto do mundo, e foi largamente iniciada por ela (leia-se: Estados Unidos apoiaram o Golpe de 64 pra evitar que o Brasil fosse uma nova Cuba, assim como apoiaram vários outros golpes em outros países da América Latina, e isso foi só o começo). Essa fic, apesar de se passar em uma espécie de universo alternativo, com países fictícios e tudo mais, surgiu depois de uma maratona de três noites assistindo a uma minissérie que falava sobre esse período, sendo o personagem principal um militando da esquerda bem radical. _

_Daqui para a frente, as coisas tendem a ficar piores para os revoltosos, apesar dos reforços bem-vindos. A primeira parte da fic está perto de se encerrar, e na segunda parte um novo personagem vai ser acrescentado à trama, justificando o título dela. _

_Hum... escrevi demais de novo... Mas acho que não posso evitar... _

_Até o próximo capítulo,_

_James Hiwatari_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sim, eu sei que esse capítulo demorou pra sair, faz quase um mês que eu não posto nada aqui. Esse mês foi especialmente agitado pra mim, por isso eu não consegui escrever muita coisa. - Maldita faculdade! - Bem, aproveitem o capítulo! _

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO V

- Cristiano! Cristiano! CRISTIANO! – Incapaz de acordar, Felipe via em seus sonhos a imagem do amigo caindo em um precipício sem fundo, enquanto tentava alcançá-lo, em vão. Alguém atirou ao longe e ele também começou a cair, até que a agonia o fez sentar-se em um impulso, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Quase imediatamente, foi forçado a deitar-se novamente, enquanto uma voz ao seu lado falava com ele:

- Então você finalmente acordou! Estava começando a ficar preocupado. Há três dias você não dava sinal de vida.

Novamente deitado, Felipe encarou a pessoa que falava com ele. Era um homem de cerca de um metro e setenta de altura, cabelos castanhos cortados na altura dos ombros divididos exatamente no meio da cabeça totalmente lisos. Seu olhar era gentil e ele vestia um jaleco branco de médico. Encarava Felipe com uma mistura de curiosidade, felicidade e assombro.

- Quem é você? – Foi a única coisa que o adolescente conseguiu perguntar. O homem sorriu, passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos um tanto sem jeito.

- Meu nome é Franklin Hill. Sou o médico responsável por você e seus outros amigos. E aquele é o meu assistente, Chang Xuan.

Felipe ergueu um pouco a cabeça para ver para quem o médico estava apontando. Não foi difícil encontrar o tal Chang, ele era a pessoa mais alta que Felipe já havia visto. Apesar de estar na outra ponta de uma grande sala, ele se virou e acenou para a dupla, como se tivesse ouvido seu nome ser chamado, sorrindo timidamente. O gigante de mais de dois metros de altura logo voltou suas atenções para o paciente na cama ao seu lado, um vulto desacordado do qual só era possível distinguir uma massa de cabelos muito loiros e uma barba começando a ficar grande por entre os lençóis brancos.

- Luiz! – Exclamou Felipe, assim que identificou o amigo. – Aquele é o Luiz, não é? Como ele está? – Perguntou a Franklin, nervoso.

- Não muito bem. – Respondeu Franklin, sério. – Você disse que o nome dele é Luiz, certo? Bem, ele levou três tiros e perdeu muito sangue. Ainda não sei qual o prognóstico. Se sobreviver, possivelmente terá seqüelas permanentes. Ainda assim ele teve sorte, entre os cerca de cinqüenta estudantes que participaram da manifestação, ele foi um dos nove que conseguimos encontrar vivos.

- No... nove? Só nove? – Perguntou Felipe, perplexo. Seu olhar passeou pela sala, pelas camas onde outros feridos se recuperavam, e o sonho com Cristiano voltou a sua mente – Hum... você, por um acaso... er... não teria alguma notícia de um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos e cara ingênua... talvez... talvez um pouco assustado...

Franklin encarou Felipe antes de responder, com os olhos tristes. Sua resposta foi firme e fria, como as de qualquer médico que precisa dar uma má notícia à família de um paciente:

- Não, eu temo que nenhuma das pessoas que encontramos tenha essas características. Eu sinto muito. Era seu amigo?

Felipe não respondeu, ao invés disso, desviou os olhos do médico, dando voz a seus pensamentos:

- Que idiota eu fui... Deixei que ele fosse capturado por um dos oficiais... ainda assim eu achei que... que ele talvez tivesse conseguido fugir.

- Se ele foi capturado, então não só ele, como todos vocês estão em perigo. – O tom profissional de Franklin ficou ainda mais frio e firme. Revelava preocupação e um estado de alerta. – Eu não quero pensar no que eles estarão fazendo com ele a essa hora, mas sei que não vão parar até conseguirem o nome de todos vocês. A partir de agora, temo que nenhum de vocês possa ter uma vida normal.

- O Cristiano nunca entregaria a gente! Ele é nosso amigo! – Rebateu o adolescente, exaltado, lutando contra uma súbita náusea ao pensar sobre as últimas palavras do médico.

- Amigo ou não, os militares têm seus meios de garantir que até mesmo o mais leal guerrilheiro entregue seus companheiros.

- Mas ele...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – A conversa dos dois foi interrompida pela chegada de Ken Urashima, que se aproximou da dupla carregando uma maleta médica. Ele estava com um curativo em volta da cabeça e o braço direito apoiado em uma tipóia. – Aqui está a maleta que o senhor pediu, doutor Hill.

- Eu já disse para não me tratar com tanta formalidade, Ken. – Enquanto falava, o médico apanhou sua maleta. Os olhos de Felipe se arregalaram quando perceberam os dedos metálicos que agarraram a alça do objeto. O médico tinha uma mão mecânica.

- Como é que... – O estudante tentou perguntar, no que foi interrompido por Franklin, mais frio do que nunca:

- Depois, Felipe, depois. Ken, como está a Ann?

- Ainda não saiu do lado da cama do John. Ela se sente culpada pelo que aconteceu.

- E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou novamente Felipe, ansioso para saber quem mais havia sobrevivido.

- John tentou proteger a Ann durante o ataque dos milicos. Parece que ele disse a ela que não estava sendo um bom noivo ultimamente, e que essa era a chance de mudar isso. – Foi Ken quem respondeu, ansioso por exercer seu mais novo "emprego" de ajudante de médico maneta – Franklin ainda não sabe se ele vai mesmo se recuperar. Em compensação, eu e Ann fomos os primeiros a sair da cama. Ela só quebrou um braço, e como eu desmaiei quando bati a cabeça no escudo de um dos policiais, eles acharam que eu tinha morrido e acabaram não me atacando, me deixando praticamente ileso.

- Você bateu a cabeça contra um escudo de policiais? – Perguntou Felipe, incrédulo. A história era um tanto estranha demais para ele acreditar.

- É, foi isso mesmo. Como eu estava sem nenhuma arma na minha mão e tinha noventa por cento de chances de ser trucidado no primeiro contato com o inimigo, eu resolvi usar o meu corpo como arma e me lancei contra um milico na cara e na coragem, literalmente. Ele se defendeu com o escudo e eu só me lembro de ver um monte de pernas passando por cima de mim enquanto estrelinhas brilhantes flutuavam sobre a minha cabeça.

Felipe demorou alguns instantes para reagir enquanto absorvia a história de seu colega. Não só as roupas, mas também o modo de pensar de Ken Urashima eram fora dos padrões. Quando finalmente recobrou a fala, o bebê do _campus _perguntou sobre os outros sobreviventes.

- Bom, parece-me que os três organizadores do movimento sobreviveram. – Respondeu Franklin, apontando na direção das camas do trio – O mais sortudo deles foi o tal Isaac, que levou um tiro no olho esquerdo, perdeu a consciência e, fora a perda do olho em questão, não vai apresentar nenhuma outra seqüela. Encontrei a bala alojada a dois centímetros de seu cérebro. – Franklin respirou fundo antes de continuar o relato, enquanto observava a cara de espanto de Felipe. – Seus dois amigos, entretanto, não tiveram tanta sorte. Assim como John, eu não sei se Nathaliya vai sobreviver. Ela foi a última a deixar a gente se aproximar para ajudar, lutou ferozmente contra vários homens de uma só vez e teve vários ferimentos. E Vladmir levou um tiro na perna que atingiu a artéria femoral. Eu consegui extrair a bala, mas fui incapaz de fechar a ferida, era muito extensa e estava sangrando muito. Fui obrigado a amputar a perna. – Felipe e Ken engoliram em seco, involuntariamente imaginando o que aconteceria com eles se estivessem no lugar do líder da revolta. – Ainda assim, ele esteve consciente durante todo o procedimento, e recusou anestesia.

- Ele... o que? – Perguntou Felipe, sentando-se novamente com o espanto. Antes de responder, Franklin fez com que ele se deitasse.

- É, o que você ouviu. Eu também fiquei surpreso, mas ele insistiu. E não reclamou de dor uma vez sequer. Vocês arranjaram mesmo um grande líder.

- Existe mais algum sobrevivente? – Perguntou Felipe, sentindo-se cada vez mais nauseado.

- Só a Beth. – Foi Ken quem respondeu. – Ela também foi uma das primeiras a desmaiar, foi atingida no braço e ombro por uma chuva de balas. O braço dela tá um queijo suíço, mas fora isso ela me parece muito bem.

Franklin e Felipe trocaram um olhar significativo, em dúvida quanto à sanidade mental do garoto a seu lado. Ken se afastou pouco tempo depois, gritando qualquer coisa sobre "ajudar Chang".

- Você arrumou o ajudante perfeito, doutor. – Constatou Felipe, sarcástico.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu o médico, sorrindo. – Ele pediu para me ajudar como forma de pagar pelo tratamento, por mais que eu insistisse que não queria nada em troca. Estou começando a achar que talvez fosse melhor ter exigido pagamento em dinheiro no caso dele...

- Por que você ajudou a gente? Achei que ajudar rebeldes fosse um crime...

- Eu tenho meus motivos, Felipe. Eu tenho os meus motivos... – Dizendo isso, Franklin também se afastou, entrando em uma outra sala que tinha ares de UTI improvisada. Felipe continuou encarando a porta da sala, tentando imaginar quais seriam os motivos de seu novo amigo, e se eles teriam alguma relação com a perda de sua mão.

* * *

- Eu trouxe o refém como me foi ordenado.

- Excelente. Entregue-o para mim e pode ir, você ainda deve um relatório ao seu chefe.

Na cede do décimo esquadrão, Koichi encontrou-se com o vice-líder de Zeo Zagart, um homem alto e musculoso, com o cabelo ruivo estilo moicano que atendia pelo nome de Gordo. Ele não teve nenhuma dificuldade para apanhar o corpo inerte de Cristiano e levá-lo para a sala de pesquisa, lugar que o sério integrante do primeiro esquadrão conhecia muito bem, e do qual não guardava boas recordações. Tinha pena do garoto, porém precisava cumprir suas ordens se quisesse ganhar a confiança do general. Koichi deixou a sala em silêncio, tomando o rumo da cede de seu esquadrão.

Yuriy e seu vice-líder, Boris Kuznetsov, um homem de olhar frio e cabelos acinzentados, já o aguardavam. Ambos pareciam muito interessados no relato de seu oficial, mesmo já tendo ouvido a versão do comandante da operação de repressão, Lai Chou, poucos minutos antes via vídeo-conferência.

- Excelente, Yuy, excelente. Você superou as nossas expectativas. – Declarou Yuriy ao fim do relato de seu subordinado. – Confesso que desconfiava de você, considerando o seu passado e tudo mais, mas pelo visto seu desejo de colaborar com o grande General Kai Hiwatari era genuíno. Bem vindo ao primeiro esquadrão, décimo terceiro oficial Yuy.

Sorrindo discretamente, Koichi Yuy apertou a mão de seu líder. A primeira parte de sua missão estava cumprida. Yuriy também sorria durante o aperto de mão, um sorriso que revelava mais do que aparentava.

* * *

- Chamou, Grande General? – Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Yuriy foi novamente chamado à presença do general. Além de Kai, estavam presentes em sua sala o ministro da defesa, o ministro da fazenda e os líderes do quarto, quinto e décimo esquadrão.

- Sim, eu mandei chamar você para uma pequena reunião estratégica. – Respondeu o general, sentado em sua cadeira. O líder do primeiro esquadrão tomou seu lugar de costume, ao lado de Ozuma na ponta da mesa. – Zeo acabou de me trazer os resultados dos primeiros interrogatórios com o nosso refém, e eles me parecem bem satisfatórios. Sabemos onde a revolta se iniciou e como, embora a identidade de seus idealizadores permaneça desconhecida.

- É apenas uma questão de tempo, Grande General, até que consigamos uma lista completa dos participantes do levante. – Garantiu Zeo, do lado oposto a Yuriy na mesa.

- Eu não espero menos de você e sua equipe, Zeo. – Respondeu Kai, voltando-se para o seu oficial por alguns instantes. – Parece-me que Koichi Yuy está determinado a provar-nos sua lealdade. Eu gostaria de saber a sua opinião sobre ele. – Ele se dirigia a Yuriy agora.

- Acho que ainda é um pouco cedo para tomar qualquer decisão. É mais difícil do que parece entrar em sua mente, nem mesmo ao ser promovido ele mostrou qualquer emoção.

- Você disse a ele que já havia ganhado a nossa confiança? – Quem perguntou foi Ozuma, encarando o homem ao seu lado com o mesmo olhar que usava para intimidar potenciais inimigos.

- Sim, disse. Vamos ver qual vai ser a sua reação. Dependendo de como passar a agir a partir de agora, poderemos ou não desmascarar as suas verdadeiras intenções...

- As respostas para nossas perguntas não tardarão, assim como a aniquilação total de nossos opositores. – Declarou Ozuma, recebendo o apoio de todos os presentes na sala.

* * *

_E então? O que acharam? _

_O que vai acontecer com Cristiano, agora que está nas mãos de Zeo e seu grupo de cientistas loucos? E o que vai ser de Yuy agora que foi promovido? E quanto a Franklin? Será que Ken ficou louco assim depois de bater a cabeça ou isso já vinha de nascença?_

_Não percam o próximo capítulo de Eyes of Freedom, provavelmente daqui a duas semanas. _

_E naõ se esqueçam de deixar um review! Assim eu posso acabar postando o próximo capítulo mais cedo..._

James Hiwatari


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

- Felipe, já são seis e meia, você vai perder o ônibus, querido! – Uma voz feminina, um tanto enérgica, chamou o adolescente, que ainda lutava para sair de baixo de suas cobertas no intenso frio há uma semana assolava a cidade. Dois meses após o incidente na biblioteca, o estudante de sociologia era oficialmente um membro do pequeno grupo de resistência liderado por Vladmir. As reuniões do grupo aconteciam durante a aula de economia, já que o professor da disciplina, Hehashiro Urameshi, era um dos grandes intelectuais opositores ao regime ditatorial de Kai Hiwatari.

- Já tô indo, mãe, já tô indo! – Respondeu o garoto, respirando fundo antes de jogar longe as cobertas e atravessar o quarto para apanhar seus casacos antes de congelar. Depois de meses de intenso calor, o frio finalmente chegara, e a mudança brusca de temperatura afetava a população mais do que ela podia imaginar.

- Bom dia, filho! – Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Felipe encontrava-se na mesa do café, sentado em frente ao seu pai, um homem não muito alto, de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, com numerosas espinhas gigantescas salpicadas em seu rosto sardento, que lia o jornal, sério. Mesmo com os grossos óculos de armação quadrada, tinha dificuldades para ler as pequenas letras impressas, e por vezes precisava colocar o rosto bem perto da página em uma cena um tanto ridícula.

- Bom dia, pai. – Enquanto Felipe se servia de pão, manteiga e geléia, sua mãe apareceu vinda da cozinha. Emy Fraze, que mantinha seu sobrenome de solteira mesmo depois de casada com William, a quem ela se referia como "o traste do meu marido", estava terminando de ajeitar seus cabelos loiros lisos em seu penteado habitual e sem graça que a deixava com ares de mulher muito inteligente e chata, um retrato não muito distante da realidade. Tanto William quanto Emy desconheciam as atividades secretas de seu único filho, nem desconfiavam que ele estaria presente na próxima manifestação, programada para dali a uma semana, em frente a um jornal popular.

- Você tem aula do que hoje, meu filho? – Perguntou a mãe, sentando-se a mesa agora que seu cabelo estava arrumado. Ela logo sairia para trabalhar, enquanto seu marido funcionário público, ainda poderia desfrutar de cerca de duas horas de silêncio em casa antes de partir para a repartição.

- Economia. – Com um enorme pedaço de pão na boca, Felipe quase não conseguiu responder a pergunta. Engoliu rapidamente a comida para poder completar a frase. – É melhor eu correr, não quero chegar atrasado na aula do professor Hehashiro!

Dizendo isso, o adolescente apanhou a mochila surrada e saiu correndo de casa, batendo a porta. William e Emy se entreolharam, ele com o olhar divertido, ela visivelmente irritada.

- Francamente, Bill, ele está cada dia mais parecido com você. – Declarou ela, séria.

- E isso é um elogio? – Perguntou o marido, voltando ao seu jornal.

- Não.

* * *

- Grande General, as pesquisas com as novas "pérolas" foram concluídas. – Anunciou Kyoujuu. Ele e Kai encontravam-se na sala de reuniões juntamente com Zeo, Max e Hitoshi Kinomiya, irmão mais velho de Takao e um dos conselheiros para assuntos de guerra do general. – Tenho aqui os resultados, e eles me parecem promissores.

- Pois então conte-nos as suas conclusões. – Ordenou Kai, sentado como sempre na ponta da grande mesa de madeira nobre. – Estou ansioso para ouvi-las.

- Duas de nossas "pérolas" nos forneceram informações valiosas sobre seu código genético e o que os difere de um cidadão comum de nosso país. Takashi Yadate, descendente dos pigmeus do sul, apresenta um conjunto de genes específicos responsáveis por sua baixa estatura que podem nos ser úteis na criação de novos espiões. Pesquisas estão sendo conduzidas para saber se é possível reverter esse conjunto de genes para criar seres superaltos como são os _Tallheads_, antigo povo do oeste, hoje quase extintos.

- Interessante... O que mais?

- A outra "pérola", Gabrielle Andrews, também apresentou resultados satisfatórios após os experimentos voltados para sua capacidade auditiva. Ainda não conseguimos fazê-la voltar a ouvir, nem descobrimos a causa de sua surdez, mas estamos perto disso.

- Achei que vocês estivessem pesquisando três "pérolas". O que houve com a terceira? – Indagou Hitoshi, sentado próximo a Kai, de frente para o Ministro da Defesa. Mesmo entre os homens de confiança do general, Hitoshi era tido como uma pessoa rígida e exigente, quase tanto quanto o general. Como membro do conselho, não podia punir os ministros diretamente, mas aconselhava Kai a fazê-lo quando um deles cometia faltas graves. Por esse motivo, até mesmo Takao tinha certo medo dele, e o tratava com respeito. Kyoujuu se encolheu involuntariamente na hora de responder à pergunta do homem, porém antes que pudesse falar, Zeo já o fazia, com a voz mais firme do que o Ministro do Desenvolvimento Tecnológico jamais conseguiria usar.

- A terceira "pérola", infelizmente, não resistiu a alguns de nossos testes. Érika Skirnoff não agüentou o teste com os eletrodos e acabou perecendo antes que pudéssemos ter dados conclusivos sobre seu distúrbio de personalidade.

- Entendo... – Hitoshi encarou firme o líder do décimo esquadrão, em uma guerra de olhares que acabou empatada. – E quanto ao prisioneiro número 739? Alguma novidade?

- Não. Infelizmente, eu temo que o prisioneiro 739 não esteja ainda pronto para entregar os amigos. Eu sugiro uma mudança de estratégia se quisermos saber quem foram realmente os organizadores do último levante estudantil.

- Alguma sugestão? – Foi Kai quem perguntou, também encarando Zeo.

- Na verdade, eu tenho...

* * *

Felipe chegou em cima da hora na sala de aula, seus colegas já estavam todos reunidos em um grande círculo de debate quando ele entrou.

- Pessoal, desculpa o atraso, mas esse inverno está acabando comigo... – Declarou ele enquanto acenava para o professor e ocupava seu lugar ao lado de um totalmente recuperado Luiz.

- Dessa vez passa, mas só porque eu sei o que você quer dizer... – Respondeu Vladmir, mexendo a nova perna mecânica. – A umidade e o frio tornam qualquer movimento mais brusco dessa perna uma pequena missão impossível. Espero que semana que vem o tempo esteja melhor.

Uma semana depois da manifestação na biblioteca, Vladmir conseguiu uma perna mecânica com Franklin, e imediatamente iniciou o processo de reabilitação. Estava de volta à universidade há apenas uma semana, mas já assumira novamente o posto de líder dos revoltosos. Nathaliya voltou junto com Vladmir, depois de se recuperar de uma forma surpreendente dos inúmeros ferimentos, enquanto Isaac, Ken e Elizabeth voltaram à ativa junto com Felipe, alguns dias depois do incidente. Luiz e Ann foram os últimos a voltar. A garota ficou com o noivo até o último momento, mas John Willians jamais saiu do estado de coma em que entrou logo após ser atendido pelo médico misterioso. O príncipe estrangeiro, apesar de algumas pequenas seqüelas, não teve maiores problemas em voltar à vida normal.

- O que eu perdi? – Perguntou o estudante mais novo.

- Só a chamada. – Respondeu Hehashiro, displicente. O professor era mais baixo do que a maioria de seus alunos, embora fosse ainda jovem. Seus cabelos longos e rebeldes estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e era raro vê-lo sem um sorriso no rosto. – Eu estava a ponto de anunciar a todos vocês que a partir de hoje eu, Hehashiro Urameshi, sou pai de uma linda menina chamada Lhana! Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, devia estar perto da Lily agora, ajudando com a criança, mas vocês, jovens, conseguiram me manter preso as suas idéias de libertação e coisas desse tipo. Só espero que a minha querida esposa não me mate por isso!

- Me sinto honrado em saber disso, professor Hehashiro. – Declarou Vladmir. No _campus, _não era segredo para ninguém o quanto o professor de economia gostava de sua mulher, Lily, professora de Teoria I na mesma universidade. Ela estava afastada há algum tempo por causa da gravidez, mas todos os dias seus marido começava a aula com uma espécie de boletim médico do estado de saúde de sua mulher e da criança que estava para nascer. Quando perceberam que seu professor escolhera dar aulas e auxiliá-los no planejamento da próxima ação ao invés de ficar com Lily e Lhana em um dia tão importante como aquele, a fala de Vladmir tornou-se uma verdade universal naquela sala. – Agora que o Felipe está aqui, vamos começar a reunião de verdade.

* * *

Em seu pequeno apartamento próximo a cede do primeiro esquadrão, Koichi Yuy observava o pequeno objeto de metal com o número 7 estampado em um material dourado, um pequeno broche que deveria ficar colado em seu uniforme a partir daquele dia. Em apenas dois meses dentro da PPN, havia avançado em tempo recorde entre os oficiais do esquadrão. O agora Sétimo Oficial Yuy sabia que faltava muito pouco para que ele chegasse ao topo, em uma posição na qual poderia mais facilmente fazer o general e seus subordinados pagar pelo que haviam feito com ele e o que ainda faziam com outras centenas de crianças especiais. Era só uma questão de tempo até ele estar ao lado de Yuriy Ivanov, ultrapassá-lo, e derrubar o ditador.

Prendendo o novo broche no uniforme, deixou o apartamento para atender a uma reunião de emergência convocada por Yuriy. Ao que parecia, uma nova manifestação estudantil estava sendo programada para dali a alguns dias, e ele provavelmente seria requisitado uma segunda vez no campo de batalha.

* * *

Depois da aula, Luiz chamou Felipe para uma conversa reservada no bar da universidade. O príncipe pediu uma cerveja preta enquanto o outro se contentou com um suco de laranja, como sempre.

- Meu pai queria que eu voltasse pra casa. – Declarou Luiz, depois de aguardar em silêncio que o garçom trouxesse seu pedido. – Ele ficou sabendo do que aconteceu comigo e me mandou uma carta dizendo que eu devia voltar pra casa e me afastar desse país perigoso.

- O que? – Perguntou Felipe, incrédulo. – E o que você fez?

- Eu disse pra ele que não ia voltar mais, que eu gosto daqui e que eu quero ficar aqui e ajudar vocês. Eu quero lutar ao lado de vocês, mesmo que esse não seja o meu país. Lutar até o fim se for preciso. Eu me sinto vivo aqui, mais vivo do que eu me sentia lá em casa.

- O seu pai não gostou disso, gostou?

- Não. Ele ficou furioso. Nos falamos por telefone ontem, com direito a festival de gritos raivosos. – Luiz suspirou e sorriu tristemente antes de continuar. – "Pois então fique aí pra sempre se é isso que você quer!". Eu estou oficialmente deserdado e proibido de voltar pra casa.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – De tão impressionado que ficou com a história do amigo, Felipe levantou-se da cadeira e bateu as mãos com força no tampo da mesa, atraindo a atenção dos outros clientes. Ele logo voltou a sentar-se, percebendo que havia se passado um pouco.

- Não sou mais um príncipe. Nem tão pouco tenho dinheiro pra me sustentar aqui. E como não posso voltar, não se exatamente o que fazer. Alguma idéia pra salvar a minha pele? – Luiz voltou a sorrir com sua nova pergunta, embora ainda parecesse um pouco triste com todos os acontecimentos.

- Vamos lá pra casa! – Exclamou Felipe quase imediatamente. – Você pode ir morar comigo, eu tenho certeza que os meus pais não vão se importar se eu disser que você é um amigo que precisa de ajuda!

- Felipe, isso é...

- Vem, vamos logo!

Felipe puxou o amigo pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do bar quase a força. Quando estavam bem perto da porta, o adolescente sem querer esbarrou em uma menina que entrava no estabelecimento. Ela usava um vestido longo cheio de brilhantes, parecia ser muito rica. Pelo modo como as pessoas olhavam para ela, devia ser também conhecida. Luiz não a reconheceu, e Felipe teve a impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar, porém não conseguia se lembrar exatamente onde.

- Ah, desculpa, foi sem querer... – O ex-príncipe tentou se desculpar, cordial como os longos anos passados dentro de um castelo real lhe ensinaram. A garota, no entanto, não pareceu acreditar no adolescente, encarando-o com um olhar quase assassino.

- Pois então olhem por onde andam, seus cabeças-ocas! Se tivessem estragado o meu vestido novo que eu ganhei do meu pai, eu tenho certeza de que arrependeriam amargamente!

- Hey, o Luiz já pediu desculpas, não precisa se irritar! – Vendo o modo grosseiro como a garota tratava seu amigo, Felipe se intrometeu na discussão.

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer? – Perguntou a menina de volta, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos negros, macios e brilhantes.

- Um estudante universitário como todos aqui. A não ser que você seja uma professora, o que eu duvido muito, eu não preciso te tratar de nenhuma maneira especial, como se você fosse uma espécie de princesa. Aliás, esse carinha com quem você acabou de gritar é um príncipe de verdade, então você devia pedir desculpas!

- Felipe... – Um pouco corado, Luiz tentou chamar a atenção do amigo puxando a manga de seu casaco, porém este estava concentrado demais estudando a expressão irritada da garota a sua frente para dar atenção a ele.

- Humpf... Ninguém me diz o que fazer, muito menos um reles estudante com cara de bebê como você! Cresça antes de querer me dar ordens! – Dizendo isso, a garota se afastou da dupla, esbarrando propositalmente em Felipe no trajeto.

- Garota chata... Me pergunto quem são os pais dela.. Devem mimá-la até não poder mais...

Os dois estudantes também seguiram sem caminho de volta para casa, onde Emy e William teriam uma surpresa inesperada.

* * *

- Ah, que droga! O meu dia hoje foi péssimo! – Uma vez em casa, a garota deixou o peso do corpo cair sobre a cama macia enquanto atirava longe a bolsa com o material da aula. Como o curso de letras não pedia mais do que uma caneta e um bloquinho para anotações, não precisava de uma bolsa grande, podia andar com uma coisa pequena e confortável que combinasse com sua roupa.

- O que houve, Catherine? Por que essa cara feia? – Atraída pelos gritos nervosos, uma mulher não muito alta, de cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, muito bonita e aparentando muito menos idade do que realmente tinha entrou no quarto da jovem.

- Uns idiotas esbarraram em mim hoje no bar, mãe. – Explicou Catherine, socando a própria mão ao se lembrar do ocorrido. – Dois bêbados que não sabiam para onde estavam indo! Imagine só, andando abraçados e cambaleando pelo bar! Não acredito que pessoas assim sejam admitidas em uma universidade!

- Eles foram agressivos com você, filha? – Perguntou a mulher novamente, sentando-se ao lado de Catherine na cama.

- Um dos idiotas tentou me dar uma lição de moral! Imagina só! Eu, sendo ensinada por um Zé-ninguém com cara de bebê! Ele tentou me dizer alguma coisa sobre respeito, aquele idiota... Não me surpreenderia se ele fosse um dos metidos a revolucionários que organizou aquela revolta da biblioteca que o papai ficou um tempão ajudando a cobrir...

- Eu tive uma idéia! Por que você não fala desses estudantes para o seu pai quando ele voltar da reunião de trabalho, hein, querida? Ele vai gostar de saber que temos alguns suspeitos no caso...

Pouco tempo depois, na mesa de café, Catherine, como sua mãe havia pedido, entrou no assunto "revolta na universidade":

- Sabe, pai, hoje uns idiotas esbarraram em mim lá no bar e eu achei o discurso deles muito suspeito...

- É mesmo, filha? – Parecendo interessado, o homem dirigiu seu olhar felino para a jovem ao seu lado.

- É, um deles veio pra cima de mim com um discurso de "respeito" quando eu tentei colocar o amigo dele no lugar que ele merece. Imagina só, um simples estudante, provavelmente no primeiro ano, tentando falar de respeito para a filha do Ministro da Fazenda! Ah, eu quero só ver quando ele for preso...

- Ainda é cedo demais para falar em prisões, Cathy... – Rei acariciou os cabelos da filha carinhosamente, sorrindo ao ver os sinais da irritação espalhados por sua face jovem. Ela era tão parecida com sua mãe nesse aspecto. – Mas com um pouco mais de detalhes, eu posso conseguir alguém para investigá-los...

- Faça isso, por favor, papai!

- Sim, Cathy, eu farei tudo que você quiser...

* * *

Ah, finalmente uma atualização!

Sim, eu sei que se passaram alguns meses desde a última vez que eu postei um capítulo, mas aconteceram algumas coisas, e eu acabei perdendo um pouco o interesse nessa fic (leia-se... UFRGS é um saco! ò.ó).

Mas agora faltam apenas três semanas para eu me mudar pra Glasgow e começar uma vida nova na University of Strathclyde. As aulas começam em 28 de setembro, mas eu vou sair de POrto Alegre no próximo dia 9.

Eu espero que as atualizações agora sejam mais freqüentes, embora seja um pouco difícil de prever quando eu vou poder postar de novo, já que as próximas três semanas prometem ser agitadas.

No próximo capítulo: A nova revolta. Novos encontros. O retorno de um velho amigo. A tristeza de um pai.

Ansiosos? _Deixem reviews e eu me esforço pra postar mais rápido! _

Ja ne,

James Hiwatari


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não esqueci que essa fic existe. Espero que depois de mais de meio ano sem postar nada as pessoas ainda lembrem dessa história... _

_Eu estava esperando ter tempo pra voltar a escrever (isso em julho, quando eu fiquei de férias até o fim de setembro), só que acabei usando esse tempo pra terminar Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores e quando eu fui ter tempo de novo, o meu laptop com o planejamento da fic apagou. Eu recuperei o arquivo 2 dias atrás. Agora que eu estou de férias até o fim de janeiro, tenho pelo menos mais 2 capítulos planejados, que devem aparecer em breve._

_Ao menos eu postei esse capítulo antes do ano acabar..._

_FELIZ ANO NOVO!_

_E aproveitem a volta da fic!_

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO VII

- Tem certeza que o dispositivo é seguro, Zeo? Eu acho arriscado enviar o prisioneiro 739 de volta tão cedo, ainda precisamos de mais informações e...

Kyoujyuu tinha motivos para se preocupar. Hitoshi Kinomiya, o temido Conselheiro para Assuntos de Guerra estava de olho em cada uma de suas ações desde a falha do caso de Érika Skirnoff, sem dúvida procurando por mais erros para forçar Kai a puni-lo. Já fazia algum tempo que o irmão mais velho do Ministro da Educação e Cultura demonstrava sinais de desagrado em relação aos experimentos do Décimo Esquadrão, embora as razões para a súbita mudança de atitude permanecessem desconhecidas para eles. Sendo assim, o melhor que o Ministro do Desenvolvimento Tecnológico podia fazer era agir com cautela e evitar futuros erros, razão pela qual encontrava-se reunido com o líder do décimo esquadrão em uma sala reservada no fundo do laboratório de pesquisas.

- Eu tenho tudo sobre controle, Kyoujuu. – Ao contrário do ministro, Zeo permanecia calmo e controlado. Por mais que temesse o estrago que o poder e influência de Hitoshi Kinomiya poderiam causar, o homem sabia que perder a calma e se estressar só traria mais erros. – Nosso dispositivo de escuta e rastreamento não vai falhar, e com ele nós finalmente teremos todas as informações que desejamos. Vamos mandar o pintinho de volta para o ninho, descobrindo assim quem são os verdadeiros galos de briga e todos os seus planos. Agora é só uma questão de tempo até esses rebeldes caírem também, e depois disso nem mesmo Kinomiya vai ter algo a dizer contra nós.

- Pelas nossas carreriras... não, pelas nossas vidas, eu realmente espero que você esteja certo, Zeo...

- Não seja tão pessimista, Kyoujuu! – Zeo se levantou, fazendo sinal para que seu colega o seguisse. – Acho que Dr. B teve tempo o suficiente para terminar os preparativos, vamos buscar o nosso "pintinho" e levá-lo de volta. Quanto mais cedo, melhor.

Os dois homens deixaram a sala, um ansioso e um apreensivo, seguindo direto para o labório principal. Eram seis e meia da manhã, o dia prometia ser longo.

* * *

Faltavam apenas dois dias para a manifestação. O professor Hehashiro não dava aulas naquele dia, por isso seus alunos precisavam se encontrar em outro lugar para combinar os últimos preparativos para o assalto ao jornal. Vladmir estabeleceu um ponto de encontro na parada de ônibus depois da aula, seu grupo deveria seguir para uma casa abandonada no subúrbio em três ônibus diferentes, sem se agrupar ou conversar com os colegas.

Felipe via e revia os planos do líder em sua cabeça durante a aula, esquecendo-se completamente de que estava em uma sala de aula e que sua professora não costumava ser muito legal com aqueles que não prestavam atenção em seus discursos. Satsuki Kinomoto logo percebeu que o bebê do campus não a acompanhava, porém não chamou sua atenção imediatamente, intrigada com o olhar determinado e ao mesmo tempo sonhador do garoto. Quais quer que fossem seus devaneios no momento, provavelmente estavam assumindo uma forma bem realística na mente do garoto. A professora continuou sua aula normalmente, esperando até o último momento para chamar a atenção de seu aluno distraído:

- Classe dispensada. Felipe da Silva, você fica, eu quero falar com você. – Anunciou ela, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Alguns alunos olharam confusos para Felipe antes de deixar a sala, porém a maioria não perdeu tempo em se retirar.

- O que foi, professora? – Perguntou o bebê do campus, começando a suar frio. Se Satsuki o prendesse ali por muito tempo, perderia o horário do ônibus e o encontro na casa abandonada.

- Você não estava prestando atenção na aula. Não só isso, como também estava se divertindo consideravelmente com o que quer que estivesse passando em sua cabeça. Eu fiquei curiosa, suas fantasias pareciam mais reais do que as dos outros estudantes entediados. No que você estava pensando?

- Ah... eu... – Para quem esperava um sermão como os de sua mãe, (Satsuki e Emy eram bem parecidas fisicamente, o que na cabeça do adolescente significava que elas deveriam também se parecer em personalidade) Felipe por muito pouco não respirou aliviado ao descobrir as intenções de sua professora. A tensão retornou, porém, quando percebeu que precisava mentir para a mulher a sua frente. – Eu estava pensando no próximo jogo das eliminiatórias, sabe como é... Não ganhamos uma Copa do Mundo desde que eu nasci, esse ano bem que podia ser nosso ano de sorte.

Felipe sempre podia contar com o futebol para auxiliar suas mentiras. Em seu tempo de colégio, era o melhor atacante da turma, um verdadeiro artista com a bola. Teria se tornado um jogador profissional se não se sentisse tão atraído pelos movimentos de esquerda e sua luta por liberdade.

- Felipe, eu vou deixar você ir dessa vez porque eu acredito que existe uma razão muito boa pra você mentir pra mim desse jeito. – O rosto do estudante se contorceu de uma maneira cômica com a resposta de Satsuki. Seus professores do colégio sempre caíam em suas mentiras, essa era a primeira vez que uma de suas histórias (e uma de futebol ainda por cima!) falhava. – Sim, eu tenho experiência suficiente com alunos como você pra saber quando alguém está falando a verdade, mas em tempos como esses acho que isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer.

- Obrigado, professora, eu...

- Mas da próxima vez que eu ver você sonhando acordado na minha aula, eu vou te mandar direto para a diretora Higurashi, ouviu bem?

Felipe piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender a ameaça. Demorou alguns segundos para que a imagem da mulher destrambelhada, de longos cabelos castanhos e brilhantes olhos verdes lhe viesse à mente, assim como os comentários de seus colegas sobre o fato de as aparências serem realmente enganosas no caso da diretora do curso de sociologia. Rumiko Higurashi era a autoridade máxima entre os estudantes e professores da disciplina, subordina apenas à Miko Zanxam, diretora da universidade.

- Ah... sim, sim senhora...

Ainda em dúvida se deveria ou não temer a diretora de seu curso, Felipe deixou a sala, correndo até a parada de ônibus. Estava tão concentrado imaginando que tipo de catástrofes o aguardavam caso se atrasasse para a reunião que não percebeu a aproximação de um outro estudante. Seu corpo caiu para trás com o impacto resultante do encontro dos dois corpos, afinal o outro garoto era muito mais alto do que ele.

- Ah, desculpe, eu não estava olhando... – Felipe parou no meio de suas desculpas, surpreso. Primeiramente seus olhos registraram apenas duas pernas finas vestindo _jeans_ amarrotados, subindo gradativamente até finalmente se depararem com o rosto do sujeito: cabelos castanho-escuros desarrumados, olhos no mesmo tom, rosto de criança desajeitada mesmo aos dezessete anos. – Cristiano, é você mesmo? – Felipe estava de pé em um salto, agarrando o colega pelos ombros e tocando-o em qualquer lugar ao alcance de suas mãos, como se para ter certeza de que não se tratava de uma ilusão. – É você? Você voltou mesmo? Não está machucado?

Se não estivesse tão feliz pelo reencontro, Felipe teria facilmente percebido o jeito com que seu amigo o observava, com os olhos opacos e sem vida. Cristiano não tinha nenhum ferimento visível, nenhuma cicatriz na pele, porém seu olhos perderam o brilho de outrora, e seu ar ingênuo e tímido sumira para sempre. No calor do momento, entretanto, o bebê do campus nada disso percebeu, sendo ele próprio ingênuo e inexperiente aos dezesseis anos, deixando seus sentimentos falarem mais alto que sua razão não pela primeira vez.

- Não, Felipe, tá tudo bem, sério... – Depois de cinco minutos submetido à alegria de seu amigo, Cristiano finalmente tomou alguma atitude para se libertar, distanciando-se do garoto. – Não aconteceu nada comigo, eu não falei nada que não devia e nós todos vamos ficar bem.

O bebê do campus demorou um pouco para entender do que o colega estava falando. Quando finalmente lembrou-se de Vladmir, e por tabela da reunião, seu primeiro impulso foi o de agarrar o braço de seu amigo e arrastá-lo até a parada de ônibus na esperança de ainda conseguir chegar a tempo para seu grande compromisso do dia. Imaginava que a notícia da libertação de Cristiano fosse animar o grupo, por isso estava determinado a trazer o garoto consigo até a casa abandonada.

* * *

- Vice-líder Boris Kuzhnetsov, o líder Ozuma deseja falar com o senhor.

O homem chamado Boris levantou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos acinzentados em sinal de desagrado. Estava em sua hora de folga, conversando com Sergei e Ivan sobre assuntos irrelevantes na sala comunal do primeiro esquadrão, não gostava de ser encomodado nestas circustância.

- É melhor ser importante, ou alguém vai pagar... – O vice-líder em questão lançou um olhar assassino ao oficial encarregado de lhe transmitir a mensagem. Ele sabia que o homem (um dos recém-admitidos oficiais do sexto esquadrão, magro e com grandes óculos fundo-de-garrafa) estava apenas cumprindo ordens e que não tinha nenhuma relação com o que quer que Ozuma estivesse planejando, porém atormentar novatos e oficiais do baixo escalão com arsenal de olhares intimidadores e assassinos era um de seus _hobbies_ favoritos. Boris riu com gosto quando o mensageiro saiu quase correndo da sala, suando frio e se recusando a olhar para trás.

- Estranho, normalmente é o Yuriy quem se reúne com o Ozuma. O que será que ele quer com você? – Perguntou Ivan, um homem carrancudo, baixinho e narigudo com uma paixão por rifles e canhões. Era o quarto oficial no primeiro esquadrão, um dos homens de confiança de Yuriy, embora sua carreira na PPN tivesse começado como espião para o quinto esquadrão.

- É isso que eu vou descobrir agora. Espero que seja algo interessante que envolva assassinatos, porque eu não estou a fim de perder a minha folga com assuntos mundanos daquele bando de espiões.

Ivan e Sergei trocaram um olhar significativo quando Boris fechou a porta atrás de si. O vice-líder do esquadrão era conhecido dentro da PPN por sua natureza extremamente sádica e gosto por sangue. O homem guardava um arsenal de armas de fogo em sua casa, andando sempre com duas ou três delas escondidas em seu uniforme, e era do tipo que atirava primeiro e perguntava depois. Aqueles que não tinham a proteção de um alto posto em seus esquadrões temiam o nome Boris Kuzhnetsov quase como um inimigo, enquanto os demais oficiais encaravam-no com desconfiança e desgosto.

- Mandou me chamar, Ozuma? – Perguntou Boris, já sabendo a resposta. Perguntava apenas por formalidade, e porque o líder do quinto esquadrão não era um homem de brincaderias.

- Mandei sim. Yuriy está em reunião com Lai e o sétimo oficial Yuy, por isso eu resolvi chamar você. Já tenho comigo as primeiras informações obtidas com o prisioneiro 739, preciso passá-las para você antes de decidir o que fazer. Assim que a reunião de Yuriy acabar, você vai lhe passar todas essas informações.

- Por que eu? Não seria melhor se você o fizesse quando o Yuriy acabar?

Os dois homens se encararam, medindo seus olhares. Ozuma não gostava de Boris, desaprovava suas atitudes e, como espião profissional, desconfiava de suas reais intenções na PPN. Boris, por outro lado, não gostava do desconhecido, e o fato de não saber nem ao menos o verdadeiro nome de Ozuma o deixava com um pé atrás em relação ao líder do quinto esquadrão.

- Seria, mais infelizmente eu tenho uma reunião com o general marcada para daqui a quinze minutos. Estamos falando de informações sigilosas e urgentes, Yuriy e o general precisam ser informados o quanto antes.

- O que seja...

Ozuma colocou alguns papeis na mesa entre ele e Boris. O espião relatou que as escutas captaram uma reunião importantíssima de um grupo de estudantes revoltosos e que uma manifestação estava programada para dali a dois dias. Havia uma lista com o nome de cerca de dez pessoas e o rastreador colocado no garoto indicava a localização do local da reunião.

- Eles vão estar armados dessa vez. Diferente do que aconteceu na última revolta, eles parecem ter abandonado o pacifismo. Precisamos destruir todos eles desta vez, ou as conseqüências podem ser catastróficas. – Finalizou Ozuma, após dez minutos de conversa.

- Finalmente estamos falando a mesma língua, líder do quinto esquadrão! – Boris sorriu, apanhando os papéis enquanto Ozuma se preparava para deixar a sala. Sua folga não fora desperdiçada, afinal. – Eu terei prazer em deixar Yuriy a par dos últimos acontecimentos, e espero que o general fique tão satisfeito quanto eu com todas essas informações.

Os dois homens se despediram cordialmente e Boris foi direto para a sala onde seu líder provavelmente estaria. Dado o teor das informações, ele estava confiante de que Yuriy não o repreenderia por suas ações, ainda mais se estava junto de Lai Chou.

* * *

- Felipe, eu quero falar com você.

Na mente de Felipe, as palavras "_deja vú" _piscaram em um letreiro de neon. Como se não bastasse a professora de Introdução à Sociologia, o líder dos estudantes subversivos também tinha algo a dizer para o bebê do campus:

- O que foi, Vladmir? – Ao seu redor, os demais estudantes começavam a deixar a casa em pequenos grupos. O líder observava a movimentação com o canto do olho enquanto mantinha sua atenção voltada para o garoto a sua frente. Estava ainda sentado em sua cadeira, retardando o máximo possível o momento de ter que se levantar. O frio e a umidade faziam com que sua nova perna mecânica ficasse praticamente incontrolável e com movimentos limitados. – Alguma coisa errada?

- É sobre o Cristiano. – Felipe se sentou para ficar com os olhos no mesmo nível que o do jovem de cabelos azulados. – Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, todos nós estamos felizes por vê-lo são e salvo de novo, sem nenhuma marca de torutra visível ou algo assim. Só que, Felipe, eu tenho alguma experiência nos métodos dos milicos, eles jamais deixariam um prisioneiro tão importante quando ele sair assim, sem mais nem menos. O fato de nosso amigo não estar machucado é um sinal mais de preocupação do que de alívio, eles provavelmente têm algo armado pra cima de nós.

- O Cristiano não trairia a gente, Vladmir! Não fale esse tipo de coisa! – Exclamou Felipe, empurrando o corpo para frente. Seus olhos revelavam a fúria provocada pelas insinuações de Vladmir, porém o líder da revolta permanecia com a mesma expressão tranqüila e calculista, encarando o colega sem nem ao menos piscar.

- Não conscientemente, eu diria. Não estou dizendo que eu não confio em Cristiano e em suas intenções, mas eu acho que devemos agir com cautela ao redor dele. Durante a reunião de hoje eu tentei não ser tão claro em minhas instruções, porém nem todos perceberam e eu acabei revelando coisas demais. Se os milicos fizeram algo que nós não sabemos com o nosso amigo, vamos ter que ser muito mais cautelosos depois de amanhã, e estar preparados para tudo.

O líder finalmente se levantou. Os únicos ainda presentes na casa além deles eram Luiz, Nathaliya e Cristiano. Ajudado pela loira, Vladmir caminhou até a porta, fazendo sinal para o trio sair. Felipe não olhou para trás enquanto caminhava pela rua deserta, puxando seus dois amigos pelas mãos. Se recusava a acreditar que seu amigo poderia trai-lo, confiava em Cristiano e se manteria fiel ao seu juramento de protegê-lo a qualquer preço.

* * *

- Todos já sabem o que fazer. Dispensados.

A lua estava alta no céu quando os líderes e vice-líderes do primeiro, quarto, quinto e décimo esquadrão, além de mais alguns oficiais escolhidos à dedo, foram autorizados a deixar a sala de reunião. O general Kai Hiwatari e seus ministros convocaram a grande reunião depois de serem informados por Ozuma sobre a nova manifestação. Pela primeira vez tinham os nomes dos revoltosos e seu poder de fogo. O encontro para planejar o contra-ataque varou a madrugada, porém nenhum dos homens e mulheres presentes sentiu o cansaço se abater sobre eles até se verem livres daquele lugar, no conforto de suas casas.

Koichi Yuy não se deu ao trabalho de pegar o carro na garagem. Por causa das longas horas acordado, seus olhos ardiam e sua visão teimava em escurecer nos momentos mais inoportunos. Precisava chegar logo em casa e descansar, ou não poderia participar dos planos do general. Estava frio, a geada começava a cobrir os carros estacionados e as menores poças de água começavam a congelar.

O nome Felipe da Silva foi a primeira coisa que lhe chamara a atenção na lista passada a ele por Yuriy. O adolescente que o desafiara estaria novamente entre os manifestantes, era só uma questão de tempo até eles se encontrarem novamente. Considerando os novos planos de seu esquadrão – sugeridos por Boris Kuzhnetsov – porém, era bem provavel que este encontro seria o último.

* * *

Hehashiro Urameshi guardou o carro na garagem murmurando uma das músicas infantis que havia decorado nos último meses para agradar sua filhinha. Estava ansioso para chegar em casa após um dia de trabalho e uma madrugada de plantão ouvindo os planos da diretora para o próximo semestre. Fazia tempo que não voltava para casa tão tarde, não se lembrava de que os plantões poderiam ser tão chatos e demorados.

- Lily, Lhana, eu...

O professor universitário parou ao ver o estado em que sua sala de estar se encontrava: a mesa, as cadeiras e o sofá estavam virados, a tela da televisão estava quebrada e havia cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Sentido o pânico invadi-lo pouco a pouco, o homem subiu correndo as escadas que levavam aos quartos, ignorando a dor em seus pés quando um caco de vidro atravessava a sola de seus sapatos.

- Lily! Lily!

O quarto mais perto das escadas era o de seu irmão mais novo, o também professor universitário Toshihiro Urameshi, que morava com ele temporariamente enquanto sua casa estava sendo reformada. Hehashiro abriu a porta com um estrondo, encontrando o aposento também revirado. Havia manchas de sangue próximas à janela, e o coração do professor acelerou ainda mais ao perceber que o líquido vermelho fazia uma espécie de trilha até o quarto do bebê...

- Lily! Lhana!

O quarto de sua filhinha recém nascida à primeira vista parecia intacto, porém sem nenhum sinal de sua ocupante. O berço estava vazio e o único som que Hehashiro conseguia ouvir era o de seu próprio coração batendo cada vez mais forte. A trilha de sangue seguia por todo o quarto até a porta que o ligava ao quarto do casal.

Com a mão na maçaneta, Hehashiro hesitou. Estava com medo do que encontraria no quarto. Ele sabia que Lily não sairia de casa naquele dia, por ordens médicas ela deveria ficar descançando pela próxima semana, pelo menos. Toshihiro também deveria estar em casa a essa hora da noite, dispensado do plantão por ser parte de outro departamento. Ainda assim, a casa permanecia silenciosa, mesmo depois de seus gritos. Nenhum choro de bebê, nenhuma resposta de sua esposa e seu irmão. O significado do silêncio caiu sobre ele segundos antes de ele finalmente abrir a porta. Seu coração parou de bater por um segundo.

Lily estava deitada ao lado da cama, seus braços amarrados atrás do corpo, sangue ainda escorrendo de uma ferida em seu abdômen. Toshihiro estava mais próximo da porta, com um grande ferimento em sua cabeça e sinais de que havia lutado ferozmente antes de ser dominado. Não havia sinal de Lhana. Hehashiro deixou seu corpo escorregar, apoiado na soleira da porta, a cena a sua frente e sua provável causa aos poucos penetrando em seu cérebro.

Ele nunca soube exatamente quanto tempo ficou naquela posição, olhando para o nada, sentindo seu coração gritar e se despedaçar aos poucos em seu peito. Suas pernas cansadas quase não suportaram seu peso enquanto ele caminhava até o telefone, obrigando-o a passar ao lado do corpo da esposa. Ele discou o número de emergência e chamou uma ambulância. Só então foi verificar, com ainda uma pontada de esperança, o estado de sua família. Deixou um pequeno sorriso se formar em seu rosto ao perceber que sua esposa ainda estava viva, apesar da perda de sangue. A descoberta fez com que ele hesitasse em se aproximar de Toshihiro, deixando que os paramédicos o fizessem alguns minutos depois.

Seu irmão estava morto. Sua mulher corria sério risco. Sua filhinha desaparecera. A invasão de sua casa não fora nenhuma coincidência. O professor de economia sabia quem estava por trás do ataque, e por causa disso não conseguia para de se culpar por ser tão descuidado ao cutucar o leão Hiwatari com uma vara curta demais.

* * *

_Oh, não, o que foi que eu fiz? O.O_

_Pobre Hehashiro... eu fui mau dessa vez... u.ú_

_No próximo capítulo: a manifestação. Tensão e tragédia aguardam os estudantes e a PPN. _

_Eu realmente espero que ainda existam pessoas lendo essa fic mesmo depois de tanta demora... u.u_

_Deixem reviews se realmente leram até aqui, vai fazer bem para um autor motivado. XD_


	8. Chapter 8

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO VIII

A notícia da morte de um dos professores da Universidade Federal da Capital logo se espalhou pelo país, embora graças ao trabalho do esquadrão de Kane Yamashita as cirscustâncias que envolviam tal morte não foram divulgadas, assim como o caso da outra professora ferida. Como ela ainda estava de licença, o sexto esquadrão julgou desnecessária a divulgação de informações relacionadas a Lily e Lhana Urameshi. A morte de Toshihiro Urameshi fez a UFC decretar estado de luto por três dias, cancelando as aulas até o fim de semana. Com a folga forçada, o grupo comandando por Vladmir decidiu ir até o hospital visitar seu professor. Eles se dividiram em grupos pequenos para não chamar a atenção, e o líder do grupo não precisou pedir para que Cristiano não os acompanhasse, o garoto decidiu não ir por conta própria.

- Professor Hehashiro... nós podemos entrar? – Perguntou a voz um pouco tímida de Felipe. Ele, Luiz, Vladmir e Nathaliya estavam parados na porta do quarto onde Lily estava sendo mantida em obsevação, ainda não completamente fora de perigo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – O professor fez menção de sorrir ao ver seus alunos, porém se controlou bem a tempo, forçando uma expressão séria e falando aos sussurros. – Não sabem que eu estou sendo observado? Vocês estão correndo um grande perigo vindo até aqui, garotos!

- Na verdade, é o contrário, professor. É você quem está em perigo por andar com a gente. – O quarteto entrou no quarto, Vladmir novamente apoiado em Nathaliya. Aluno e professor se encararam, um sério, mordendo o lábio e com o cenho franzido, e o outro tranqüilo, expressão relaxada, porém firme. – Eu estou desconfiado que informações sigilosas sobre o nosso grupo e sobre você vazaram para os milicos na nossa última reunião ontem à tarde. É coincidência demais a invasão na sua casa acontecer logo no dia em que nós decidimos os último detalhes da nossa ação de amanhã.

- O Cristiano não fez nada! – Interrompeu Felipe, passando perto de atacar Vladmir no meio do quarto. – Ele não nos entregaria assim, eu tenho certeza!

- Nós já falamos sobre isso, Felipe, e eu ja disse o que penso. As informações vazaram sim, o que aconteceu aos nossos professores é a prova. – Sem mudar seu tom de voz, o líder subversivo conseguiu deixar claro que ele tinha a última palavra na situação. – O que a polícia disse sobre o seqüestro? – A nova pergunta foi dirigida ao professor.

- Eles disseram que vão investigar o caso. – Respondeu Hehashiro, olhando para Lily sem perceber. – Estão tratando tudo como um caso de roubo comum, eu duvido que cheguem a uma conclusão. Como eles na verdade sabem quem são os culpados, logo o caso vai ser arquivado e esquecido.

- Nós queremos pedir desculpas por ter te envolvido na nossa causa, professor. – Nathaliya falou pela primeira vez, sua agressividade natural deixada de lado por um momento. – Se você não tivesse nos cedido espaço em suas aulas, o professor Toshihiro...

- Hey, Nathaliya, eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz, e tenho certeza que o Toshihiro e a Lily também não. – O professor se aproximou de seus alunos, indicando que Vladmir deveria sentar-se na única cadeira do quarto, ao lado da cama de Lily. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e com grandes olheiras. Estava a quase quarenta e oito horas sem dormir, e não pregaria o olho até os médicos confirmarem que sua esposa estava fora de perigo. – Eu estou orgulhoso de ter ajudado o grupo de vocês, e gostaria de estar com vocês amanhã também...

- Não, professor. Seu lugar agora é aqui com a Lily. – Foi a vez de Luiz falar. Agora que morava com Felipe, o ex-príncipe não se dava ao trabalho de se barbear com frenqüência, seus cabelos estavam mais cumpridos e uma grande quantidade de pêlos alourados começava a despontar de seu queixo, dando-lhe uma aparência selvagem. – Nós sabemos que os milicos estão com a Lhana e que eles são culpados pelo que aconteceu ao professor Toshihiro. Amanhã nós vamos vingá-lo e a todos os outros que morreram pela mesma razão! Ou isso, ou nós morreremos tentado!

- Vocês são apenas crianças, não deviam estar falando esse tipo de coisa. – O professor suspirou, observando atentamente os quatro estudantes a sua frente. – Espero que tudo dê certo amanhã, eu não quero mais ver sangue derramado por causa desse general, pessoas demais sofreram por causa dele.

- "_Às vezes tomamos decisões pelas quais nos arrependemos pelo resto da vida. E às vezes nos arrependemos por não termos tomado certas decisões_". Foi isso que o professor Toshihiro nos disse antes de nos liberar para a nossa primeira manifestação. – Os olhares dos presentes voltaram-se para Felipe, que mantinha os olhos fixos na figura inerte de Lily. – Aconteça o que acontecer, eu não vou me arrepender e nem chorar o leite derramado. Eu vou lutar e vou viver para ver o nosso país livre do leão selvagem.

* * *

O despertador disparou mais cedo do que deveria. Koichi Yuy sentou-se na cama enquanto removia a máscara protetora de seus olhos. Havia um pouco de pus ensangüentado no tecido negro, seus olhos ainda não estavam totalmente descansados. Durante os primeiro dois minutos depois de abrir os olhos, o mundo continuou negro, iluminando-se gradualmente. Na altura que o homem deixou o quarto para tomar café, sentia apenas uma ardência que virara rotina nos últimos meses.

O sétimo oficial tinha ordens para se dirigir à cede do quarto esquadrão para fazer parte do treinamento especial para conter a manifestação do dia seguinte. Ele novamente estaria no meio dos combatentes, porém dessa vez sua missão não era fazer prisioneiros, mas sim ajudar no extermínio. Yuriy contava com o pouco poder que ainda havia em seus olhos para derrubar a resistência, porém do jeito que as coisas iam, Koichi não seria capaz de usar esse poder.

- Identifique-se. – Ordenou um funcionário na porta do QG comandado por Lai Chou.

- Koichi Yuy, sétimo oficial do primeiro esquadrão. Estou em missão especial sobre o comando do líder Lai Chou. – O funcionário checou uma lista antes de autorizar a entrada do homem, observando-o atentamente até que ele sumisse no corredor.

- Oficial Yuy, espere um momento por favor. – A caminhada de Koichi foi interrompida quando a figura de Hitoshi Kinomiya, acompanhada de perto por seu irmão mais novo, apareceu a sua frente. – Eu quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas antes da sua reunião, se possível.

Cauteloso, Koichi demorou alguns instantes para responder, tentando descobrir o que os irmãos Kinomiya tinham em mente. Como um oficial da PPN, teoricamente ele não devia obediência aos ministros e conselheiros, com a exceção de Max Mizuhara. Os dois homens se encararam olho no olho, tinham praticamente a mesma altura e seus olhares eram idênticos, embora os olhos danificados do sétimo oficial permanecessem eternamente escondidos sob sua franja:

- Eu sinto muito, senhor Kinomiya, mas agora eu não tenho tempo para conversinhas. Com licença.

Os dois irmãos só puderam observar enquanto Koichi Yuy passava por eles, andando decididamente na direção da sala de treinamento.

* * *

- Tenha cuidado, mãe. Aqueles idiotas podem ser apenas um bando de adolescentes rebeldes, mas se eles forem como os garotos que trombaram comigo no bar aquele dia, eles são no mínimo uns grossos! – Exclamou Catherine na mesa do café da manhã. Mao e Rei trocaram um olhar significativo antes de abraçar sua única filha, sorrindo.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Cathy, não vai acontecer nada comigo. Os pirralhos vão ter que treinar muito se quizerem derrotar alguém como eu um dia!

- Sua mãe está certa, se nem eu posso contra a sua ela, imagina um bando de adolescentes inconseqüentes e provavelmente mais novos do que você! – Rei foi o primeiro a sair da mesa, terminando de arrumar seus longos cabelos negros antes de se vestir para o trabalho. Todos os ministros haviam sido chamados para acompanhar o desenrolar da manifestação na sala de reunião ao lado do general.

- O tio Lai vai estar lá também, não vai? – Perguntou a jovem, sorrindo também. Mao era a irmã mais nova do líder do quarto esquadrão, embora fizesse questão de salientar que sua posição na PPN não tinha nada a ver com laços familiares. Depois de uma primeira discussão com a mulher, a maioria das pessoas concordava com essa afirmação.

- Mas é claro, querida, ele é o comandante-chefe, não é? – Mao também passou a arrumar os cabelos, prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo bem firme no topo de sua cabeça.

- Então você diz pra ele que eu estou com saudades e que eu quero que ele me visite logo?

- Sim, querida, eu digo.

Minutos depois a família Kon saía de casa, os adultos dirigindo-se para a fortaleza cercada que era a cede do governo e a jovem para a casa de uma de suas amigas, também filhas de pessoas importantes no cenário político do país.

* * *

Os estudantes chegaram aos poucos ao prédio antigo de três andarem que era a cede do jornal. Vladmir, Nathaliya e Isaac se encarregaram de distribuir as armas e munição para quem chegava, sempre atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito ao redor. Primeiramente o plano era protestar contra a censura no jornal, fazer bastante barulho pra atrair o público. Por causa dos acontecimentos da última manifestação, porém, desta vez os manifestantes estariam armados para ao menos poder se denfender contra a PPN e evitar um massacre inútil.

- Droga, eu não gosto da idéia de lutar desse jeito! – Exclamou Felipe, examinando o fuzil AR-15 em suas mãos. Nunca antes em sua vida havia chegado tão perto de uma arma de fogo. Tinha medo do que poderia fazer com ela e duvidava que seria realmente capaz de atirar quando chegasse a hora. – Eu sou um estudante, não um assassino!

- Eu também não gosto disso, Felipe, mas é um mau necessário, ou todos nós seríamos destruídos sem cumprir os nossos objetivos. – Declarou Isaac, separando vários cartuchos de bala para pelo menos três tipos de armas. – Estamos preparados para tudo, mas não podemos deixar as mortes sem sentido continuarem, não é verdade?

O garoto de cabelos verdes estava sorrindo, seu olho machucado coberto por um tapa-olho de pirata. Felipe sorriu de volta, sentido por um momento sua inquietação diminuir.

- Estamos todos aqui, vamos tomar nossas posições e começar. Boa sorte a todos. – Vladmir se levantou, mancando mais do que nunca uma vez que recusara o apoio de Nathaliya. Precisava ser capaz de lutar sozinho a partir daquele momento, não era o líder da revolta por nada. Rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos de Felipe se levantaram, entre eles Ann, Ken, Elizabeth, Luiz e Cristiano. Todos tinham suas armas por perto aos apanharem as faixas de protesto, caminhando em fila para fora do prédio, onde começaram seus gritos contra o general. Menos de cinco minutos depois, o primeiro camburão da PPN entrou em seu campo de visão.

* * *

Somente os melhores oficiais dos esquadrões quatro e cinco, além do segundo e sétimo oficias do primeiro esquadrão foram chamados. Eram cerca de cinqüenta homens para lidar com pouco mais de vinte estudantes. Seu armamento consistia não somente de fuzis e rifles, como também de granadas, bombas de gás, uma bazooka e até mesmo espadas. Lai, Mao, Ozuma e Dunga, além de Boris e Koichi, encontravam-se no primeiro camburão, o primeiro a visualizar o grupo de jovens parado em frente ao prédio do jornal mais popular da capital com faixas e bandeiras que nenhum deles parou para ler. A presença do vice-líder de Yuriy Ivanov entre os homens se devia a uma súbita mudança de planos do general, que queria garantir a anaquilação dos rebeldes, mandando para isso seu subordinado mais sanguinário.

- Todos já sabem o que fazer. A maioria dos civis foi aconselhada a deixar a área, não precisamos nos conter. – Declarou Ozuma, olhando especialmente para Boris. – Quem ficou para trás está sobre o próprio risco. O grande general não vai ficar nada contente se falharmos, lembrem-se disso.

- Nós não vamos falhar, Ozuma, nós não vamos falhar. – O sorriso de Boris teria arrepiado seus companheiros caso ele fossem um pouco mais fracos. O homem mostrava em seus olhos todas as suas intenções para o dia, nenhuma delas pacífica. – Vamos sair logo daqui, esse camburão é muito apertado!

- Temos que esperar até que todos os homens estejam preparados. – Retrucou Lai, preparando o microfone que usaria para transmitir suas ordens aos outros camburões. – Atenção unidades, preparar para emboscada. Atenção unidades, preparar para emboscada.

Os cabelos da nuca de Koichi Yuy se arrepiaram enquanto ele posicionava sua espada do lado direito de seu corpo. Era um dos poucos oficiais sem armas de fogo, provavelmente uma tentativa de Yuriy de eliminá-lo antes que pudesse causar algum problema. Seu líder e o general ainda não confiavam inteiramente nele, por isso o sucesso nesta missão era imprescindível.

- Sétimo oficial Yuy, eu espero poder contar com suas habilidades desta vez. – O líder do quarto esquadrão afastou-se do microfone para falar com seu subordinado temporário. Koichi confirmou com a cabeça, embora ainda sentisse os olhos ardendo por causa da falta de descanso. Lai novamente aproximou a boca do microfone. – Atenção todas as unidades, atacar em três, dois, um!

Com o comando do líder, os cinqüenta homens e mulheres deixaram seus camburões em uma cena que a maioria dos manifestantes conheciam muito bem. O grupo de Vladmir imediatamente largou as faixas, recuando para dentro do prédio em busca de proteção enquanto preparavam suas armas. A troca de tiros começou, em um primeiro momento não fazendo vítimas. O primeiro a cair foi um estudante descuidado que passou por uma janela aberta sem se abaixar. Pouco tempo depois, a boa pontaria de Ann vingava o companheiro. Com as duas primeiras baixas, o confronto assumiu ares de guerra.

* * *

Cristiano encontrou um lugar mais ou menos seguro entre uma parede e uma mesa de mármore caída para se esconder. Tiros voavam por todos os lados, fazendo buracos nas paredes e causando explosões assustadoras. O adolescente estava com medo, não sabia atirar e não gostava de filmes de cowboy, muito menos agora que estava vivendo um. Felipe rapidamente encontrou-o, ficando ao seu lado enquanto os demais estudantes tentavam manter os militares afastados.

- Droga, não vai adiantar de nada eles ficarem tentando manter os milicos longe pela frente se eles chegarem pelas costas! – Exclamou o bebê do campus, observando alguns homens se aproximarem pela janela dos fundos. Por sorte, Luiz, que estava por perto, também ouviu sua fala, usando uma pistola automática para acabar com a ameaça.

- Você está certo. Vamos nós três proteger esse lado, eu não quero ficar lutando achando que nós vamos acabar todos rodeados no fim! – Exclamou o ex-príncipe, girando a pistola entre os dedos como quem praticou este movimento por anos.

Cristiano se viu novamente envolvido na luta quando seus dois amigos se voltaram para as janelas dos fundos, mirando em qualquer um que se aproximasse. Depois de algum tempo, o bebê do campus avistou quatro vultos se aproximando ao longe. Antes que ele ou Luiz pudessem atirar, uma das figuras chamou sua atenção, ele a reconheceu imediatamente e não perdeu tempo em pular a janela e ir ao seu encontro sem qualquer tipo de arma.

* * *

- Yuy, pelos fundos! Vamos cercá-los! – Exclamou a voz grave do vice-líder do quinto esquadrão. O sétimo oficial há pouco ouvira tiros disparados na direção indicada por Dunga, porém não tinha como saber quem havia disparado. Os dois, acompanhados de Mao e Gao, o terceiro oficial do quarto esquadrão, seguiram para os fundos do prédio.

- Eu vejo três deles na janela do primeiro andar! – Exclamou Gao, o mais alto e corpulento do grupo, segurando uma arma que mais parecia um canhão em um de seus ombros enquanto Dunga a arrumava para atirar.

- Um deles está vindo para cá! – Exclamou Mao, quase deixando sua pistola cair com a surpresa. Enquanto falava, um adolescente baixinho e com cara de bebê, de cabelos castanhos presos em um topete com muito gel e olhos verdes em chamas se aproximava do quarteto, aparentemente desarmado, com sua atenção voltada unicamente para o único oficial do primeiro esquadrão no grupo. Os dois se encontraram segundos depois, em uma sucessão rápida de chutes e socos.

- Não atirem! – Ordenou Koichi, vendo que Mao e Dunga se preparavam para abater o garoto. – Essa luta é pessoal, se concentrem nos outros dois!

Normalmente, o trio teria tentado punir seu subordinado por receber ordens dele, porém no momento eles decidiram fazer como o homem ordenara, em parte porque o comando fazia sentido e em parte porque havia um ar autoritário ao redor de Koichi Yuy que poderia rivalizar até mesmo com o do general Hiwatari. Homem e garoto continuaram lutando, o menor tentando fazer de tudo para atingir o maior, que se defendia quase sem esforço. Koichi não entendia exatamente os motivos de Felipe da Silva para abandonar os amigos e encará-lo em uma luta que estava destinado a perder, entretanto não cabia a ele interrogar o garoto no momento. Deixaria que ele se cansasse para então obter todas as informações que desejava e terminar sua missão.

Alguma coisa explodiu dentro do prédio, cinco pares de olhos voltaram-se momentaneamente para o local, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. A fumaça saía por todas as janelas, só era possível visualisar alguns rápidos movimentos dentro da imensidão cinza. Dunga e Gao voltaram sua atenção para a grande arma, enquanto Mao arriscava se aproximar do prédio. Nenhum dos três prestava a mínima atenção nos dois lutadores.

- Eu vou fazer você pagar pelo que fez ao Cristiano da última vez! – Exclamou Felipe, após mais uma tentativa de atingir o rival com um soco. – Eu vou te destruir com meus próprios punhos! Seres imundos como você não merecem nem estar vivendo, capachos de um ditador que não se importa com quem ele precisa destruir pra conseguir seus objetivos! Você é sujo, é podre, é o pior tipo de gente que existe na Terra!

Mais uma explosão vinda do prédio, desta vez seguida pelo barulho das tropas invadindo. Os quatro oficiais da PPN sabiam que a luta estava acabada para os rebeldes, e em algum canto obcuro de sua mente Felipe também sabia. Mesmo assim, o jovem não parou de lutar e de xingar seu adversário, por mais consciente que estivesse dos destinos daqueles ainda dentro da construção. Não podia parar, não queria parar, como se derrotar Koichi Yuy valesse como uma vingança para todos os seus companheiros.

Foi então que o vento soprou contra o rosto do sétimo oficial, um efeito retardado das explosões. Felipe estava frente a frente com o homem, seus rostos nivelados. O choque impediu-o de se mover por mais de um minuto. Onde antes havia uma expessa franja negra, agora encontravam-se os olhos mais assustadores que poderiam haver em um ser humano, tão estranhos e deformados que não haviam palavras para descrevê-los. Mao, Dunga e Gao não estavam mais presentes, provavelmente haviam também invadido o prédio, os dois estavam sozinhos.

- Você... você... – Felipe deixou seu corpo escorregar para o chão, perplexo. Havia perdido o controle de sua mandíbula, que insistia em cair até quase se distender.

- Exatamente. Esses são meus olhos, um pequeno presente do nosso querido general. Pena que não possamos conversar mais... – Yuy tirou sua espada da bainha, preparado para acabar com a luta. Ao preparar o golpe final, porém, seus olhos escureceram, ardendo mais do que nunca, fazendo com que ele errasse o golpe por vários centímetros, acertando seu alvo em um dos braços ao invés do peito. A dor impediu-o de permanecer em pé e ele finalmente cedeu, deixando cair a espada.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo... _

_Eu não pretendo abandonar essa fic tão cedo. As idéias voltaram e eu já tenho o próximo capítulo escrito e outro planejado. _

_Como eu sou malvado, eu vou postar o capítulo 9 assim que este aqui atingir um número decente de reviews. Ou seja..._

_Review, please! (puppy eyes)_

_James Hiwatari_


	9. Chapter 9

_Enfim o tão aguardado capítulo IX!!_

_O capítulo X já está escrito, e vai ser o último capítulo desta fase da história. O capítulo XI será uma versão um pouco modificada do capítulo que deu origem à história (a fic de aniversário de Chang em "Beyblade 2 - Série Aniversários, para quem quiser conferir). _

_Aproveitem!_

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO IX

Seus ouvidos captaram os sons do ambiente antes que seus outros sentidos despertassem. Pássaros cantavam em algum lugar do lado de fora, o vento soprava uma brisa provavelmente agradável e alguém muito perto dele mexia com uma máquina barulhenta. Tentou abrir os olhos, porém havia um tecido negro cobrindo-os. Ao erguer seus braços para tirar a máscara, a pessoa que mexia com a máquina provavelmente percebeu seus movimentos, pois o barulho irritante parou e uma voz masculina, gentil e curiosa penetrou em seus ouvidos:

- Já acordado? Espere um pouco que eu vou tirar sua máscara...

Koichi sentiu o contato de uma mão quente e do que pareciam finais barras de metal contra a pele de seu rosto e cabelo, erguedo sua cabeça para remover cuidadosamente o tecido negro que cobria sua visão. Estupefato, o oficial da PPN piscou várias vezes antes de confirmar a melhora significativa em sua visão, além do fim da sensação de ardência nos olhos que o perseguia há meses. Deitado, seu campo de visão era limitado a um teto amarelado, porém limpo, e em pouco tempo um rosto simpático e sorridente de um homem jovem lhe cumprimentou. Era o mesmo homem que lhe tirara a máscara, seus cabelos eram castanhos e lisos, cortados rente ao ombro e repartidos exatamente no meio da cabeça. Vestia um jaleco branco que fez Koichi desconfiar de que se tratava de algum tipo de médico.

- Como se sente? Seus olhos estão melhores? Não está mais cansado?

- Quem é você? – A pergunta de Koichi soou mais grosseira do que ele gostaria, porém o homem misterioso pareceu não se importar. Continuou sorrindo, mostrando-se levemente curioso:

- Oh, desculpe, eu esqueci de me apresentar, que cabeça a minha! – Corando um pouco, o provável médico levou sua mão direita à cabeça, revelando um membro mecânico saindo da manga do jaleco. – Sou Franklin Hill, um médico renegado que ajuda a qualquer um que precise, sem se importar com situação política ou financeira. Assim que percebi que o confronto do jornal já havia acabado, eu e o meu amigo fomos atrás dos feridos, porque eu sabia que os militares não deixariam ninguém vivo se pudessem. Acho que no fim foi uma sorte o prédio ter desabado, isso os obrigou a buscar reforços antes mexer nos escombros...

- Houveram sobreviventes? – Perguntou Koichi, tentando erguer um pouco a cabeça, mas falhando ao sentir-se levemente tonto. Pelo que se lembrava do fim do conflito, as explosões no prédio do jornal deveriam ter acabado com seus ocupantes.

- Sim. Poucos, mas houveram. – Franklin sorriu, dando alguns passos para o lado para que o oficial pudesse visualizar as quatro camas ao lado da sua. Seus ocupantes ainda estavam inconscientes, dois deles com máscaras de oxigênio. O garoto mais próximo a ele tinha cabelos castanhos desarrumados e cara de bebê. Reconhecendo a figura, Koichi não conseguiu segurar sua surpresa:

- Ele...

- Você conhece o Felipe, pelo visto... Por um acaso foi você quem fez aquele corte no braço dele? Eu o encontrei inconsciente perto do prédio, acho que ele estava tentando entrar quando tudo veio abaixo. No momento, ele é a minha menor preocupação.

Koichi ignorou a forte tontura e se sentou, decidido a dar uma olhada melhor nos quatro jovens. Ao lado de Felipe estava um garoto loiro com barba por fazer e aspecto selvagem, e ao lado deste uma garota loira com mechas de cabelos rosados caindo por cima de sua face. Nem mesmo a máscara de oxigênio conseguia esconder sua expressão inquieta e agressiva, como se ela estivesse lutando dentro de seu sonho também. A última cama continha ainda outra garota, de longos cabelos castanhos desarrumados e expressão severa mesmo com a máscara. Os três não pareciam muito bem. Ao julgar pelo número de fios e monitores ligados aos seus corpos, provavelmente se agarravam a suas vidas por uma corda bem fina.

- O que exatamente aconteceu? – Perguntou o soldado, mantendo o olhar fixo no médico. Sua franja estava presa com uma tiara, longe de seus olhos, deixando Koichi surpreso ao perceber que Franklin não demonstrava sinais de repulsa ao encará-los.

- Seus amigos da PPN explodiram duas granadas dentro do prédio e invadiram, ao que parece. Imagino também que eles não esperavam que a estrutura toda fosse ceder, havia tantos corpos de soldados quanto havia de estudantes. Você era o único do lado de fora, além do Felipe, é claro. Seus colegas provavelmente pensaram que você estava morto e por isso não se preocuparam em ajudá-lo. Eu particularmente não gosto muito dos milicos, mas eu fiz um juramento de ajudar qualquer um que precisasse e por isso não poderia deixar você lá.

Koichi ficou ainda algum tempo encarando o outro homem sem entender como ele poderia sorrir e manter a voz controlada e sóbria ao falar do ataque, ainda mais enquanto encarava seus olhos desfigurados. A mão mecânica de Franklin descansava no bolso de seu jaleco enquanto a outra ajeitava uma mecha desalinhada de cabelo. O médico transmitia um ar de calma e segurança, como se sua simples presença tornasse qualquer lugar à prova de invasões, explosões e demais atrocidades normalmente associadas aos militares. Depois de refletir um pouco sobre o que estava prestes a dizer, o sétimo oficial do primeiro esquadrão da PPN decidiu que poderia confiar no homem a sua frente, pelo menos desta vez:

- Eu não acho que seja esse o motivo por eles terem me deixado lá. – Franklin ergueu uma sobrancelha com o comentário, porém não fez menção de interromper. – Considerando o meu passado, a PPN ainda não confia inteiramente em mim, eu não duvido que estejam apenas esperando uma desculpa pra se livrar de mim de uma vez. O que não deixa de ser uma decisão sábia, porque eu realmente não sou confiável.

- Você não está realmente do lado deles, está? – Como resposta, Koichi ergueu um dos cantos dos lábios, o mais próximo que chegaria de um sorriso. O médico lera as entrelinhas de sua fala com perfeição. – Isso é bom, assim eu fico mais tranqüilo enquanto cuido dos outros quatro. Por favor, não os ataque enquanto eles dormem, sim?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

* * *

- Identifique-se. – Ordenou a voz no auto-falante do lado de fora do prédio mais bem-guardado de toda a capital. O jovem parado em frente à porta sentiu cada fio de seus cabelos flamejantes e cada fibra de tecido de suas roupas não exatamente arrumadas sendo examinadas por incontáveis câmeras de vigilância nos poucos segundos em que demorou para responder e ter sua entrada na fortaleza do general Kai Hiwatari autorizada: 

- Jonathan McGregor, vice-líder do segundo esquadrão.

Os corredores do palácio do governo eram todos largos e aparentemente sem fim, cobertos de mármore escuro, alternando padrões de cinza e preto. O recém-promovido oficial avançou por todos eles como se estivesse em casa, pois as mansões da nobre e influente família McGregor seguiam o mesmo padrão de decoração. Aos vinte e dois anos de idade, Jonathan assumia o posto que antes era de seu pai, falecido a menos de uma semana. Ironicamente, sua primeira missão consistia em comunicar ao general o falecimento de outra figura importante no cénario político mundial: o rei do Reino da Baviera.

- Hey, Johnny, o que faz aqui? – No meio do caminho até seu destino final, o homem estremeceu ao ouvir seu apelido de infância ecoar pelos corredores em uma voz vagamente familar. Alguns instantes depois, o dono da tal voz se chocava contra ele, prendendo-o em um abraço de urso. – Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Eu achei que você ia sumir pra sempre do mapa depois que o Kai mandou a sua família lá pro norte!

- Takao, me larga, eu não estou de bom humor. – Sibilou o ruivo, mentalmente estrangulando o ministro da educação e cultura por seu comportamento infantil.

- Ah, o que é isso, Johnny! Falando assim nem parece que era você quem costumava vir pra cima de mim e me abraçar toda a vez que íamos te visitar... – Ao invés de se afastar, Takao apertou ainda mais o abraço, passando uma de suas mãos sobre o cabelo levantado do amigo.

- Eu tinha sete anos, isso já faz séculos! Nós não somos mais crianças, pare de se comportar como uma, senhor ministro da _educação_ e cultura! – A ênfase na palavra "educação" foi acompanhada por um olhar venenoso que era sua especialidade. Takao finalmente se desvencilhou do amigo, porém sem recusou a diminuir o sorriso brilhante e o olhar maroto. Era três anos mais velho do que Johnny, suas famílias se conheciam desde sempre e os dois costumavam brincar sempre juntos até o general Kai Hiwatari, então com 25 anos, derrubar o presidente e tomar o poder no páis, mandando os McGregor para o Reino da Baviera afim de manter boas relações diplomáticas com as terras do rei Franz Schester.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Nós não nos vemos há quinze anos, eu achei que você estaria com saudades, mas pelo visto me enganei... – Johnny rolou os olhos ao ver os olhos de cachorrinho abandonado de seu amigo. O truque do "tenha piedade de mim" teria funcionado se o ministro não permanecesse com a sombra de seu sorriso marca-registrada no rosto.

- Eu tenho assuntos importantes pra tratar com o general, é a minha primeira missão como vice-líder e eu não pretendo envergonhar a minha família. Nós podemos conversar depois, se você quiser, mas agora eu preciso ir. – Conhecendo seu amigo, Johnny sabia que a melhor coisa a fazer era cortá-lo antes que sua empolgação saísse fora do controle. – Que tal sair pra tomar um sorvete depois? Você ainda gosta daquele especial de chocolate?

- Agora 'cê tá falando a minha língua! Não conta nada pro Hitoshi, eu não acho que ele vai aprovar a idéia de me envenenar com uma overdose de açúcar... Nos encontramos naquela praça de sempre daqui à duas horas, que tal? – Tentando passar a imagem de civilizado, Takao estendeu sua mão para que o amigo a apertasse. Johnny não perdeu tempo:

- Pode apostar.

Por mais que seu orgulho o impedisse de admitir, Johnny gostava da personalidade explosiva e barulhenta de Takao, sentindo-se confortável com ele por perto, apesar das muitas situações embaraçosas em que eles se metiam quando crianças. Ao ver o amigo indo embora, o recém-apontado vice-líder sentiu um pouco de sua animação evaporar. O fato de estar indo ao encontro do temido general pela primeira vez como um de seus subordinados diretos não colaborava com este sentimento, ainda mais considerando o fato de ele nunca ter gostado muito do homem que o afastara de seus amigos e de seu país na melhor parte de sua infância.

* * *

- Quantas baixas nós tivemos? – Perguntou Max, sentado em reunião com os lideres e vice-líderes dos esquadrões envolvidos no último confronto com os rebeldes. 

- Ao todo, trinta, senhor ministro. – Respondeu Ozuma, consultando o relatório em suas mãos. – Dez durante a troca de tiros e mais vinte no desabamento do prédio. Há ainda o caso do desaparecimento de um oficial, não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu com ele.

- Que oficial? – Perguntou o ministro da defesa, aparentemente mais interessado neste caso específico do que nos outros trinta mortos. Max Mizuhara era conhecido por sua natureza pacifista e idealista, não gostava de falar em mortes e sempre que possível tentava desviar o assunto das reuniões. Juntamente com Takao, estava entre os ministros mais novos do governo, tinha vinte e seis anos e estava há três no cargo. Era considerado por muitos um gênio da estratégia, com vasto conhecimento em tecnologia militar e rápida capacidade de raciocínio. O cérebro de Max era como uma esponja que absorvia qualquer informação passada por seus subordinados, razão pela qual ninguém questionava a nomeação de alguém tão jovem e aparentemente inexperiente para o cargo que comandava nove entre dez esquadrões da PPN.

- Koichi Yuy, sétimo oficial do meu esquadrão. – Respondeu Yuriy, encarando o ministro enquanto jogava o corpo para trás em sua cadeira e cruzava os braços frente ao peito. – Ele estava no grupo liderado por Mao Kon nos fundos do prédio, não há relatos de que ele tenha entrado no prédio e seu corpo não foi encontrado do lado de fora.

- Bem, então nós...

- Melhor assim, não? Um a menos para preocupar o general... – Aparentemente sem perceber, Boris interrompeu o ministro da defesa no meio de sua fala. As pessoas ao redor da mesa de reunião olharam feio para ele durante alguns segundos antes de voltarem suas atenções para Max:

- Pena que você vê as coisas assim, Boris. Se o oficial Yuy ainda estiver vivo, nós precisamos encontrá-lo. Todos dentro da PPN são importantes, já é ruim termos perdido trinta de nossos melhores homens por um erro estúpido, devemos tentar encontrá-lo antes que seja tarde. – Yuriy fez menção de querer falar, porém Max o silenciou com um gesto de sua mão. – E sim, Yuriy, eu sei quem é o oficial Koichi Yuy e estou a par de suas opiniões e as do grande general a respeito dele. – Yuriy, Ozuma e Lai trocaram olhares significativos, mas foram ignorados pelo loiro. – Eu sou da opinião que devemos dar uma chance a ele, ver do que ele é capaz antes de dispensá-lo assim tão facilmente. Nunca se sabe quando pessoas como ele podem ser úteis. E se ele provar ser um traidor, bem, é sempre melhor manter os inimigos por perto, assim sabemos o que eles andam tramando.

- Você é o chefe, senhor ministro, a decisão é sua... – Declarou Yuriy, empurrando o corpo para frente e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Não cabe a mim discutir com o senhor, isso é trabalho do grande general. – O ruivo sorriu ao perceber as implicações de suas palavras atingindo o ministro. Por um momento, Max pareceu intimidado, porém logo um sorriso muito mais simpático se formou em seus lábios quando ele concluiu a reunião:

- Isso é o que veremos, Yuriy, isso é o que veremos. Acho que não temos muito mais o que discutir, vocês todos sabem quais são os procedimentos a seguir com relação aos funerais das vítimas e o sistema de pensão e isso tudo. Rei vai cuidar das finanças e eu vou falar com o general sobre apressar a graduação da próxima turma de alunos para cobrir as baixas. Nos veremos em breve.

As despedidas foram formais. Yuriy havia sido bem sucedido em provocar o ministro da defesa, todos perceberam a tensão nas últimas palavras de Max, apesar de seu sorriso. Quem tinha o apoio do general tinha tudo, e era com isso que o líder do primeiro esquadrão contava para sobrepujar seu comandante.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Felipe viu ao despertar foi o rosto impassível de Chang, o ajudante anormalmente alto do médico Franklin Hill. Logo reconheceu o homem a sua frente, sentando-se imediatamente ao perceber que deveria estar novamente em algum hospital improvisado. Por mais que gostasse do médico e de seu assistente, hospitais nunca estavam associados com notícias boas, e as lembranças da última vez que esteve em um colaboravam para a sensação de pânico que o invadiu: 

- Chang! Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu? Como estão todos? Estão todos bem, não estão? O Cristiano, o Luiz, o Vladmir...

- Calma, Felipe, se agitar não vai te fazer bem agora, você precisa descansar. – Chang forçou o bebê do campus de volta para a cama, evitando encarar o garoto nos olhos. Odiava ser portador de más notícias, não gostava quando Franklin saía e deixava-o sozinho cuidando dos pacientes. Sempre que algum deles acordava e ele precisava informá-los de coisas não muito boas, acabava sentindo-se tão mal quanto os pacientes, entendendo sua dor e a absorvendo como se fosse sua.

- Que descansar, o que, Chang! Como estão os meus amigos? Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu! – Normalmente Felipe teria lutado contra o homem com o dobro de sua altura que o segurava, porém seu corpo estava mole e ele se sentia um pouco tonto ainda, por isso Chang não teve dificuldade em mantê-lo sentado.

- Foram todos massacrados. Seus amiguinhos e pelo menos metade dos oficiais mandados para o confronto foram esmagados quando o prédio ruiu. – Felipe e Chang voltaram suas atenções para a cama ao lado, onde Koichi encontrava-se sentando lendo o jornal de ontem. – Os únicos que sobraram foram aqueles três ali, não que isso signifique que eles vão durar muito...

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Felipe, deitado somente por causa do braço que empurrava seu peito contra a cama.

- Franklin encontrou vocês dois do lado de fora das ruínas, nós procuramos por sobreviventes nos escombros, mas não tivemos muita sorte. – Chang encarava a parede ao responder à pergunta do adolescente. Vagarosamente, como se temendo o que estava para encontrar, Felipe moveu o rosto para observar as camas em seu lado esquerdo. Luiz estava logo ao seu lado, enfaixado em várias partes do corpo, mas aparentemente fora de perigo. Atrás do ex-príncipe haviam mais duas camas, e o adolescente podia distinguir os contornos dos rostos de Nathaliya e Ann em meio a uma enorma quantidade de máquinas e fios.

- Então... foram só eles... só nós...

- Eu sinto muito.

Felipe sentiu seus olhos ficarem cada vez mais úmidos, uma forte pontada no peito e uma tontura ainda maior. Suas memórias do ataque ao jornal foram voltando aos poucos, rostos como o de Vladmir, Ken e Isaac muito vivos em sua mente, vivos demais para aceitar o que Chang e o milico lhe contavam. Lembrou-se do momento em que o líder da revolta lhe entregara sua arma, do momento em que os tiros começaram, do momento em que se enfiara entre a mesa caída e a parede para ajudar Cristiano...

A dor em seu peito cresceu ao perceber a ausência de seu amigo. Desta vez o ingênuo estudante de história não fora raptado, e ainda assim ele não estava no quarto com os demais sobreviventes. Felipe desistiu de segurar as lágrimas enquanto o pensamento de que havia novamente quebrado sua promessa e falhado com o amigo corriam por sua mente como flechas pontudas e velozes, cortando cada parte dele que ainda estava inteira. Por causa de um momento em que agira sem pensar, deixando seu ódio por um único milico dominá-lo, falhara em proteger o amigo que mais confiava nele e que só participava dos movimentos por causa dele. Cristiano se envovera com o grupo de Vladmir por sua causa, e ele não fora capaz de protegê-lo depois disso.

- Você não devia se sentir tão culpado, se tivesse ficado lá dentro, provavelmente acabaria morto também. Ao menos agora você pode continuar lutando e cuidar pra que isso não aconteça de novo.

O pescoço de Felipe quase quebrou com o movimento brusco. O oficial Koichi Yuy, responsável pelo rapto de seu amigo e homem que ele mais odiava depois do general em pessoa estava de pé ao seu lado com a mão direita estendida e algo que lembrava vagamente um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

_Hehehe, outro final com impacto..._

_A partir de hoje, eu vou usar o espaço depois do capítulo para responder aos reviews da fic. Desde já agradeço a todos que se deram ao trabalho de deixar um comentário sobre esta história e os capítulos passados..._

_**Littledark: **É, bem... eu sou contra tortura... física. (Sorrisinho malvado) Aqui está sua resposta para o fim do duelo. Espero não ter te supreendido (muito) com os acontecimentos. Eu também fiquem com um pouco de pena do Vladmir & cia, mas eu precisava fazer isso para continuar a história do jeito que eu quero. _

_**Mione11: **Bem, seu review ajudou mesmo... XDD Espero que tenha gostado (_?) _deste capítulo também, apesar das más notícias... o.o' _

_**Xia Matsuyama: **Aqui está a atualização. Agora você sabe o que aconteceu no prédio... E eu temo que não possa responder sua pergunta sobre os Kinomiya agora, sabe como é... segredo de estado! XD _

_Como as minhas aulas vão começar semana que vem, eu não vou dar uma previsão para quando o próximo capítulo vá sair, pois depende do tempo que levar para eu (re)escrever o capítulo 11 (Nessa fic eu só vou postar um capítulo depois que tiver o próximo completo, pra garantir que eu não vou me "esquecer" dessa história por... seis meses... de novo). _

_Claro, reviews sempre ajudam a minha motivação, então... _

_até o próximo capítulo,_

James Hiwatari


	10. Chapter 10

_Bem... finalmente chegamos no fim da primeira parte. E no fim das minhas férias também, o que significa que a próxima atualização provavelmente vai demorar um pouco mais, mesmo que eu já tenha escrito o capítulo 11 e planejado o 12 e o 13. _

_Eu não tenho muita certeza se gostei deste capítulo ou não. A idéia era deixar algumas coisas no ar e não explicar detalhe por detalhe de todos os planos e da última aliança, deixar as coisas um pouco confusas ou ao menos... obscuras. Não tenho certeza se consegui, então... _

_Talvez eu tenha exagerado. Se esse for o caso, e eu receber um monte de comentários de gente reclamando, eu posso tentar mudar alguma coisa. Se não, fica assim mesmo e fica a expectativa pro capítulo 11!_

_Boa leitura,_

_James Hiwatari (que não tem parentesco com o general)_

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO X

- Argh, uma reunião no meio da noite! O que o Kai tem na cabeça?

- Tenha mais respeito com o general, Takao, ou você acabar se tornando o próximo ratinho de laboratório do Zeo...

Os irmãos Kinomiya caminhavam pelos corredores da cede do governo à caminho de uma reunião de emergência convocada pelo general. Hitoshi, como sempre, mantinha uma expressão séria enquanto puxava seu irmão menor pelo braço, já que este ainda estava um tanto sonolento por ter sido acordado às duas da madrugada para tal reunião. A menção do nome do líder do décimo esquadrão ao lado da palavra "ratinho de laboratório" teve o efeito esperado: Takao endireitou sua postura e passou a caminhar ainda mais rápido que o irmão até a entrada na sala.

- Hitoshi e Takao Kinomiya se apresentando, grande general! – Declarou o mais velho dos dois ao entrar na sala de reuniões. Kai ocupava seu lugar de costume, cercado por seus ministros, Ozuma, Yuriy e Lai. Alguns minutos depois, Zeo entrou na sala, acompanhado de Kyoujuu.

- Agora que todos estão aqui, vamos começar a reunião. – Anunciou o general, olhando para cada um de seus subordinados. Seus olhos demoraram-se um pouco mais na figura desarrumada e sonolenta do ministro da educação e cultura, para quem ele lançou um olhar de reprovação. – Eu chamei todos aqui para divulgar as últimas informações sobre os nossos mais recentes desafiantes. Ozuma, prossiga com o relatório.

Enquanto o líder do quinto esquadrão se preparava para falar, Kai jogou seu corpo contra o enconsto da cadeira, deixando um pequeno sorriso malicioso brincar em seus lábios. Além de Ozuma, ele era o único que sabia o conteúdo do relatório, e estava satisfeito com as descobertas.

- Sim, grande general. – Ozuma se lenvantou, apanhando alguns papéis em suas mãos. Seu tom de voz era firme e sério, em nada sugeria que ele já estava a dois dias sem dormir examinando relatório atrás de relatório de seus subordinados sobre o caso. – Nós examinamos os corpos dos rebeldes apanhados nos escombros e com base nestes dados e em depoimentos dos oficiais sobreviventes, descobrimos a identidade de todos os membros do grupo, incluindo as de quatro possíveis sobreviventes. A morte do líder Vladmir Igorov foi confirmada, porém sua segunda em comando permanece desaparecida, com possibilidade de ter sobrevivido. Nathaliya Alexandrova foi adicionada à lista dos dez mais procurados do país com acusações de terrorismo e uma grande recompensa para informações que levem a sua captura.

- Hey, esses nomes... São estrangeiros, não são? – Perguntou Takao, erguendo a mão no ar de repente. Ozuma encarou-o por alguns segundos com um olhar venenoso antes de responder:

- Sim. Segundo nossas pesquisas, Vladmir Igorov, Nathaliya Alexandrova e Isaac Isaakov, outro rebelde morto no último incidente, são decendentes do povo de Krasnópolis, a cidade fortificada entre as fronteiras do nosso pais com o Reino da Baviera e a República Popular Shie Shie. Krasnópolis é uma cidade autônoma que se tornou independente depois de uma revolução sangrenta há quase um século. O filho do quarto oficial do segundo esquadrão foi mandado para lá por tempo indeterminado para buscar mais informações sobre os antepassados dos rebeldes, e o nono esquadrão foi alertado para a possibilidade de eles tentarem fugir do país. Nossas fronteiras foram fechadas e todos os policiais nas ruas estão informados sobre os rebeldes fugitivos. Provavelmente teremos os quatro em nossas mãos em breve, vivos ou mortos.

* * *

- Felipe, o que você está fazendo? Pare já com isso, mocinho!

O bebê do campus prendeu a respiração, largando a mochila que aos poucos se enchia com mudas de roupa e alguns pequenos objetos pessoais. Não fazia uma semana que ele havia retornado para casa e já era preciso siar novamente, desta vez por tempo indeterminado. Em seu plano original, o adolescente deixaria uma carta aos pais explicando a situação e sairia na calada da noite, sem levantar suspeitas da vizinhança. Contra este plano estava a presença de Emy Fraze, sua mãe, no quarto enquanto ele arrumava as suas coisas.

- Mãe, eu sinto muito, mas agora não dá mais pra voltar atrás. – Respondeu o garoto, encarando o chão. Seus olhos se fecharam por reflexo quando suas emoções começaram a sair do controle. – Eu não posso mais ficar, ou ele vai vir atrás de vocês também.

- Bill! Bill! Venha aqui, Bill! – Os óculos de Emy escorregaram por seu nariz enquanto ela chamava aflita por seu marido. Nenhum dos dois sabia das atividades subversivas de seu único filho, por isso não conseguiam entender o que ele estava falando.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Felipe, o que isso... – O homem parou na porta do quarto do filho, surpreso com a cena a se desenrolar. Felipe não tinha coragem de encarar os pais, sabia que se o fizesse não seria mais capaz de ir embora.

- Eu tenho que ir, pai. Já me envolvi demais, eles estão atrás de mim e vão vir atrás de vocês também se eu continuar por aqui. – Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, segurndo firme as alças da mochila.

- Eles quem? – Perguntou Emy, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Sua consciência culpava-a por não ter percebido mais cedo as atitudes suspeitas do filho nos últimos meses e suas ausências temporárias (em que ele dizia estar na casa de um amigo para um estudo intensivo ou algo assim). Se tivesse descoberto antes, talvez tivesse conseguido pará-lo, convencê-lo a mudar de idéia ou...

Não, Felipe nunca mudaria, muito menos por um pedido seu. Era um rebelde por natureza e jamais aceitaria ficar parado vendo outros lutarem em seu lugar, ou mesmo não lutar por coisa nenhuma. A figura do garoto de topete desarrumado com uma mochila remendada praticamente cheia tinha um ar de certeza e determinação ao redor; teimosa, porém firme. O entendimento passou pelos olhos da mulher e ela sorriu. Lágrimas manchavam seus óculos meticulosamente limpos quando ela atravessou o quarto e abraçou seu bebê, não mais braba, não mais preocupada. Felipe havia crescido tanto que agora já era mais alto do que ela. As feições infantis começavam a mudar, seu rosto e seus olhos tinham um tom mais maduro e sério. O bebê crescera e ela estava orgulhosa do que ele havia se tornado.

- Mãe, me desculpe... – Felipe premanecera na mesma posição, mesmo depoiso do abraço. Retornar o gesto significava desistir de tudo e colocar as pessoas que ele mais amava em perigo. O garoto gostava de seus pais, apesar das brigas e discussões típicas da adolescência. Para quem esperava viver embaixo da saia de sua mãe até os quarenta anos, deixar a casa aos dezesseis era um mudança de planos significativa.

- Será que nós podemos saber pelo menos para onde você vai? – Perguntou a mulher, acariciando os cabelos do filho. William também se aproximara, envolvendo a esposa e o filho em seus braços.

- Não, quanto menos vocês souberem, melhor. Não se preocupem, eu vou estar com amigos, e vou tentar me comunicar de vez em quando, quando foi seguro. Vocês saberão quando chegar a hora. Eu tenho que ir agora, meus amigos devem estar esperando. Nós nos veremos de novo... quando tudo isso acabar. É uma promessa.

Sem olhar para trás, Felipe se desvencilhou dos abraços e abriu a janela do quarto, pulando para a escuridão da noite sem lua. Seus pais permaneceram abraçados, olhando para o ponto em que o filho, agora um homem de verdade, desaparecera. Os dois só se moveram quando o sol começou a nascer, iluminando o cenário que horas antes parecia tão estranho e sombrio.

* * *

- Quem são os outros desaparecidos? – Quando Ozuma deu sinais de que encerraria seu discurso, Max levantou a mão, esperando a autorização para fazer a pergunta. Ozuma quase sorriu ao responder, satisfeito com o fato de que pelo menos um dos jovens ministros sabia ser educado:

- Nossos homens os identificaram como sendo Felipe da Silva e Ann Willians, dois calouros na UFC, e Luiz Schester, ninguém menos que o príncipe herdeiro do Reino da Baviera. – Os olhares dos ministros e oficiais se arregalaram com a última informação. O silêncio perdurou por algum tempo até Hitoshi Kinomoya dar voz aos pensamentos de todos:

- Mas então... isso não significaria uma traição dos nossos vizinhos do norte?

- Eu temo que não. – A pergunta foi respondida por ninguém menos que o general em pessoa. Kai não se deu ao trabalho de mudar sua postura relaxada, mantendo ainda as sombras do sorriso malicioso enquanto falava. – Segundo o relatório do recém-apontado oficial Jonathan McGregor, com o qual entrei em contato logo depois do fim da manifestação, o Rei da Baviera havia cortado relações com seu filho mais novo pouco antes de sua morte justamente por causa de suas ações em nosso país. O novo rei Neuville, irmão mais velho do rebelde, exigiu apenas que nós o mandássemos de volta após interrogá-lo para que ele pudesse ser punido em seu próprio país. Por enquanto, não me parece que nossa aliança corre riscos, mas por via das dúvidas McGregor vai permanecer atento a mudanças e vai reportar qualquer ação suspeita. Satisfeito com a minha explicação, Hitoshi Kinomiya?

Por alguma razão, o conselheiro não conseguiu olhar na direção do general ao responder, como se seu olhar sozinho fosse capaz de repeli-lo. A postura e o modo de falar de Kai Hiwatari intimidavam até mesmo o oficial mais corajoso. Suas palavras fortes e olhar dominador eram tidas como as características que o levaram a assumir o controle de um país inteiro aos vinte e cinco anos de idade, quando era ainda um capitão do exercito desorganizado da antiga república. "A Revolução Gloriosa", como ficou conhecido o golpe de estado daquele dia trita e um de março quinze anos antes, era contada nos livros de história em um épico que misturava verdade e fantasias, feitos incriveis de um homem incrível que no futuro se tornariam lenda. Tais histórias reforçavam o medo e admiração da população, que em sua maioria venerava como um Deus o homem que trouxera prosperidade econômica e avanços tecnológicos para um país à beira da falência. Kai Hiwatari sabia como manter o controle das massas, como ter todo o apoio necessário quando necessário. Por esta razão, durante quinze longos anos nenhum grupo rebelde havia conseguido crescer o suficiente para se tornar uma verdadeira ameaça. O grupo responsável pelo ataque ao jornal não parecia ser diferente, ainda mais agora que haviam perdido seu líder.

Pouco tempo depois a reunião foi encerrada, e os pilares da fortaleza erguida pelo general finalmente puderam voltar para casa e aproveitar algumas poucas horas de sono antes de ter que voltar para o trabalho.

- Você está bem, Felipe? – Perguntou a voz de Franklin no banco do motorista. O garoto estava finalmente se aproximado do carro que os dois usariam para chegar ao novo esconderijo. Ao chegar mais perto, o médico notou as marcas úmidas nas bochechas de seu companheiro, bem como o tom avermelhado em seus olhos. – Alguma falha em seu plano?

- Meus pais me descobriram. – Respondeu o garoto, entrando no carro pela porta traseira, fechando-a com força logo depois. O veículo em si não era grande, um modelo comum na região, projetado para no máximo cinco pessoas e com pouco espaço no porta-malas. Pintado de azul bem escuro, o carro não chamava atenção nas ruas escuras e desertas. Felipe não falou mais nada durante toda a viagem, ele sabia que o colega adivinharia o resto dos acontecimentos sem que ele precisasse descrevê-los. Cerca de meia hora se passou antes de Franklin voltar a falar:

- Vamos descer aqui, não estamos muito longe agora. – O médico abriu a porta para o amigo, ajudando-o a sair do carro. Com a mente em outro lugar, Felipe caminhava devagar e desajeitado, tendo que ser ajudado pelo companheiro durante os quinze minuto de caminhada até o pequeno chalé escondido no mato que no momento servia de esconderijo para os seis revoltosos e um oficial da PPN. O carro, que nunca pertencera a nenhum dos rebeldes, fora abandonado longe do esconderijo de propósito para evitar rastreamento, em uma zona de transição entre o urbano e o rural na parte mais pobre da capital.

Ao chegar no chalé, uma modesta construção de dois andares com telhado de palha e paredes de madeira velha, Franklin deu três batidas na porta e esperou. Do lado de dentro, alguém bateu outras três vezes e ele finalizou o código com duas rápidas batidas seguidas de outras duas. A porta se abriu.

- Hehe, bem-vindos a sua nova casa! – Saudou Luiz, recebendo os colegas com um sorriso sarcástico. – Imagino que tudo correu bem?

- Mais ou menos. – Foi a resposta de Franklin, já que Felipe não estava prestando muita atenção no desenrolar da realidade. – Parece que os pais do Felipe descobriram o que ele estava fazendo e eles tiveram que se despedir pessoalmente.

- Entendo... Bem, vamos sentar e comer alguma coisa, ainda falta algum tempo para as garotas acordarem e eu quero companhia até o fim do meu turno. – Ofereceu o ex-prícipe, empurrando os recém-chegados em direção à mesa. – Fui eu que fiz a comida. Espero que esteja comestível, porque eu não sou exatamente acostumado a este tipo de trabalho...

O loiro serviu algo que parecia uma massa gosmenta e grudenta de cor verde-clara em três pratos de vidro. Com uma olhada mais detalhada, Felipe percebeu que não se tratava de uma massa propriamente dita, mas de um vegetal ensopado e empapado. A aparência da refeição não era das melhores, porém o gosto até que poderia ser pior. Considerando que, vivendo em um palácio real com serventes e cozinheiros à disposição Luiz provavelmente nunca chegado próximo a um fogão na vida, sua primeira tentativa de jantar poderia ser considerada excelente.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou o topetudo, observando alguns pedaços da papa em seu garfo caírem de volta no prato.

- Ah, é uma comida típica do meu país. Uma das minhas favoritas, embora meu pai não considerasse algo digno de um príncipe...

Franklin e Felipe tiveram o bom-senso de não trocar nenhum tipo de olhar ou fazer algum comentário quando o ex-príncipe baixou a cabeça, deixando sua franja crescida cobrir sua expressão. A notícia da morte de seu pai no país vizinho chegara aos seus ouvidos logo que ele acordara no hospital improvisado, caindo em sua consciência com o peso de uma bomba. Luiz não contara a ninguém, mas seus amigos imaginavam o sentimento de culpa do adolescente ao pensar que as últimas palavras que dirigira ao seu pai foram gritos raivosos. Quando perguntado se o ex-príncipe voltaria para casa agora que seu irmão mais velho assumiria o trono, o garoto respondeu que não, que ficaria com eles até as lutas acabarem. A briga com seu pai havia sido definitiva, ele não tinha mais como voltar para casa, mesmo se o irmão o aceitasse.

- Hey, meninos, podem ir dormir, nós vamos esperar pelo Chang e o Yuy agora! – A voz de Ann soou como uma música alegre no meio de um velório. A mensão do falecido rei tornara o clima na mesa pesado por alguns minutos, até a aparição das duas garotas que, tirando alguns curativos em seus braços e rosto, não aparentavam ter estado entre a vida e a morte duas semanas antes.

- Ótimo, mais um pouco e eu teria dormido na cadeira mesmo... – Comentou Luiz, forçando um sorriso ao cumprimentar as recém-chegadas. Ele puxou Felipe e os dois seguiram para o segundo andar, para um dos dois quartos do chalé, onde duas camas esperavam por eles pelas poucas horas que restavam até o clarear do dia.

Felipe, Luiz, Ann e Nathaliya, os sobreviventes da manifestação no jornal, eram os únicos remanescentes do grupo de resistência formado por Vladmir Igorov. A partir daquele dia, eles não eram mais simples estudantes universitário, não tinham mais uma família ou uma casa fixa para voltar no fim do dia. Como alvos do governo, o grupo teria que viver escondido e tramar suas ações em segredo, se possível contactando outros pequenos grupos em situação semelhante. A possibilidade de sair do país era tentadora à princípio, porém os quatro concordaram que o melhor a fazer era ficar e lutar, encarando o perigo de frente. Esse era o caminho que eles escolheram, e por ele seguiriam até o fim.

* * *

Koichi Yuy terminou seu turno de trabalho exatamente às seis da manhã, antes que os primeiros raios de sol da fria manhã de inverno começassem a entrar por sua janela. O homem guardou os papéis espalhados por sua mesa e apanhou o casaco pendurado na parede próxima. Sem cumprimentar os colegas que também se preparavam para sair, fechou a porta da sala e caminhou até o estacionamento da sede do primeiro esquadrão.

Seguindo o plano encabeçado pelo médico maneta, Koichi seguiu na direção de sua casa. Lá chegando, tomou uma pílula azulada dada a ele pelo mesmo médico, uma pílula que deveria controlar a ardência que se espalhava por seus olhos cada vez que ele ficava longos períodos de tempo sem poder fechá-los. O plano previa pelo menos mais três ou quatro horas antes que ele pudesse descansar, e considerando que ele já estava acordado e com os olhos bem abertos desde às sete da manhã do dia anterior, tal pílula era muito bem-vinda.

- É melhor isso dar certo, Franklin Hill, ou eu serei forçado a entregar você e todos outros outros. – Pensando alto, o homem rapidamente preparou uma sacola com algumas roupas e um uniforme reserva. Com o fim de semana, teria dois dias para se reunir com o novo grupo recém-formado antes de que voltar ao trabalho.

Desde o começo, tudo havia sido idéia de Franklin Hill: a trégua com o estudante com cara de bebê, a aliança com os rebeldes, seu novo papel de agente duplo. O médico acreditava que, com um informante dentro da PPN, o pequeno grupo de sete rebeldes teria alguma chance contra o enorme poder do general. A princípio, Koichi pensou em rejeitar a proposta, embora já tivesse concordado em não entregar o grupo. Sua mente racional não sabia explicar o porquê de ele ter concordado no fim, mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Se sua aliança fosse descoberta, ele usaria de seu papel de agente duplo para entregar os rebeldes, e não o contrário. Enquanto sua posição na PPN fosse mantida, seu plano de vingança pessoal poderia seguir em frente. Essa era a última coisa que ele arriscaria, mesmo que isso significasse trair os demais. A pior parte era que Franklin sabia disso e ainda assim concordava em tê-lo no grupo.

O sétimo oficial do primeiro esquadrão apagou a luz do quarto e ganhou as ruas novamente, caminhando pelos caminhos vazios da cidade ainda adormecida enquanto o sol vagarosamente começava a surgir no horizonte. Ele agora era oficialmente parte de um grupo de rebeldes. Seu futuro ganhara ainda mais uma incerteza perante os petigos e ameaças que com certeza apareceriam. Koichi Yuy, no entanto, não se importava, não tinha medo. As lembranças dos anos no laboratório do general continuavam bem marcadas em sua memória, e com elas a certeza de que, não importa o que o futuro estivesse guardando para ele, nada poderia ser pior.

E assim Koichi Yuy continuou caminhando ao encontro de seu destino.

* * *

_Bah, que finalzinho... u.ú _

_Enfim, a primeira parte da história terminou e, acreditem se quiser, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como a segunda vai se desenrolar. Quer dizer, eu tenho algumas idéias, mas estou deixando as coisas rolarem sozinhas por enquanto, vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Na pior das hipóteses, teremos uma loonga história com um final besta. Na melhor das hipóteses, eu vou conseguir fazer alguma coisa decente e com menos de 133 capítulos com um final que vai deixar todo mundo surpreso e chorando de alegria, raiva, emoção ou surpresa._

_É, eu gosto de sonhar, pessoas!_

_Enfim, aos reviews!_

_Xia Matsuyama: Pode me chamar de assassino sem coração se quiser. É, eu realmente tive que reduzir bastante o número de personagens principais da história, e infelizmente essa não vai ser a última vez que isso vai acontecer. Eu odeio bancar o exterminador, mas isso precisava acontecer pra podermos chegar na segunda parte da fic. Quanto a sua idéia de revolta na PPN... a idéia é boa, vamos ver o que eu posso fazer com ela... _

_Mione 11: Hehe, fiquei feliz em saber disso. Assim eu fico ainda mais animado pra continuar essa coisa. Uma pergunta hipoteticamente hipotética: se um dia eu publicasse essa história em um livro, você compraria? _

_Littledark: Não se preocupe, eu naõ pretendo fazer essa história ter um final trágico, embora não possa prometer nada quanto a baixas nos dois lados... O doutor Franklin Maneta Hill é mais ou menos um alter-ego do Franklin Milionário Hill de Beyblade 2, eu me divirto escrevendo esse lado dele. Sem palavrões e um pouco de ética e moral, quem diria... Se bem que... ninguém conhece o passado deste doutor maneta (a naõ ser eu! XDD) O que será que ele guarda? E o Felipe te desculpa, mas disse que é pra você naõ ficar com peninha dele na história porque, apesar de tudo, ele está adorando bancar o rebelde subversivo. E o Koichi está adorando bater nele por isso... XDDD Ops... falei demais... o.o'_

_Pra encerrar:_

_Como eu disse antes, não faço a mínima idéia de como essa história vai se desenrolar. Eu aceito sugestões e idéias, pedidos e reclamações. Quer mandar o Kai se ferrar e colocar o Takao como seu sucessor? Quer fazer os rebeldes pagarem por terem ousado desafiar o maior ídolo do anime? Quer que eu pare com as besteiras que eu digo em itálico antes e depois do capítulo? Quer que eu pare com a fic toda?_

_É, vocês perceberam... é mais um pedido por reviews. Fazer o que, todo mundo gosta de incentivo pra escrever..._

_Recado dado, até a próxima!_

_James Hiwatari_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota do Autor: **De volta depois de dois meses! Espero que as pessoas ainda lembrem desta história... _

_Como eu já devo ter dito umas centenas de vezes antes, estamos oficialmente na segunda fase de Eyes of Freedom. Quatro anos se passaram desde que o grupo de oposição foi oficialmente formado e eles agora possuem uma nova missão. _

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO XI

Chang foi o primeiro a ser alertado da chegada de seus dois companheiros. Ele e Franklin estava sozinhos em um apartamento emprestado a eles no subúrbio, em um prédio praticamente caindo aos pedaços. Por três dias os quatro viveram ali, aproveitando-se da "generosidade" de um traficante de drogas salvo pelo médico após uma troca de tiros com a PPN. Em poucas horas, porém, eles teriam que partir.

Duas vozes masculinas podiam ser ouvidas no corredor, discutindo aos sussurros. Por um momento, Franklin chegou a pensar que seus amigos haviam falhado em sua missão, porém seu assistente o tranqüilizou, usando de sua audição privilegiada para distinguir os passos de uma terceira pessoa se aproximando. A porta se abriu logo depois, revelando um homem alto de cabelos muito negros que cobriam seus olhos vestindo uniforme militar e um jovem adulto relativamente mais baixo, cabelos ruivos muito longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos verdes, com um grande hematoma na bochecha direita. Vestia uma camisa vermelha suja e rasgada, uma testemunha da batalha violenta nas proximidades do QG da Polícia Política Nacional. No meio dos dois, escondido por trás das pernas do policial, estava um garotinho de não mais do que seis anos de idade, cabelos também muito pretos e lisos, caídos delicadamente até seus ombros, expressão assustada e os olhos mais intrigantes que o médico e seu ajudante jamais viram: um pouco maiores do que os de uma pessoa normal, os orbes azulados brilhavam de uma maneira quase mágica, como se pudessem sozinhos iluminar todo o aposento. No momento eles refletiam toda a insegurança do garotinho, uma verdadeira janela para a alma da criança. Estes olhos eram o motivo pelo qual ela estava com eles agora e o porquê de ela não estar realmente segura enquanto vivesse naquele país.

- Como foi o resgate? – Perguntou Franklin finalmente, após examinar o garotinho por alguns segundos e sorrir. Suas atenções se voltaram então para Felipe e seu mais recente ferimento. – Foi um dos milicos que fez isso com você?

- Foi. – Respondeu o jovem, tirando a peruca ruiva com uma expressão de alívio, revelando seu sempre-presente topete castanho molhado de suor. Em seguida, a boca de Felipe se contorceu em algo que deveria ser um biquinho mal-humorado, mas que saiu torto por culpa do inchaço em sua boca. – Um milico alto, de cabelos pretos tapando os olhos, cara séria e uma esquerda capaz de quebrar paredes, né, senhor Koichi Yuy! Achei que você falou que ia pegar leve...

- Eu peguei leve. – Respondeu Koichi, sem se alterar. Sua voz era grave e quase vazia de emoções, porém seus companheiros com o tempo haviam aprendido a interpretar as súbitas mudanças de tom quase perfeitamente. O garotinho continuava agarrado a ele, observando a troca de palavras um pouco hesitante. – Você é que é frouxo.

- COMO É QUE É? – O garotinho se encolheu com a explosão de Felipe, que avançou no companheiro tentando agarrá-lo pela gola do uniforme. Como ele era cerca de quize centímetros menor do que o oficial, porém, seu plano fracassou.

- Agora não, Felipe. Temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar. – Percebendo o perigo, Chang interrompeu a discussão, usando de seus 2,10m para afastar Felipe de Koichi com facilidade. As discussões entre os dois eram rotina, o ex-estudante universário sempre achava algum motivo besta para discordar do companheiro. Ele e Franklin estavam acostumados com o bate-boca, porém o já assustado "convidado" poderia acabar ainda mais nervoso e colocar todo o plano a perder. Felizmente, Felipe entendeu a mensagem, recuando para perto de Franklin novamente:

- Tudo bem, Chang. Dessa vez passa, mas é a última vez que eu vou usar uma peruca ridícula e servir de distração para o herói do dia entrar no prédio sem ser visto. É sempre a mesma história! Por que sou sempre eu que tenho que virar vítima e apanhar mais do que saco de pancada? E do Yuy ainda por cima!

- Ainda bem que foi o Yuy, se fosse qualquer outro deles, você não estaria aqui, Felipe. – Remarcou Franklin, falando como se seu amigo fosse uma criancinha muito bagunceira e ele, o professor da pré-escola com a missão de educá-lo. – Fora que, no nosso grupo, você é o único com cara de estudante, o cabeça-quente e experiente em ações de guerrilhas estudantis. – O médico suspirou, voltando a falar em seu tom gentil e educado de sempre – E agora vamos, eu quero ver se você, o Yuy ou o garoto não estão mais machucados.

- Hum... será que eu...

Os quatro adultos voltaram sua atenção para o garotinho, que pela primeira vez criara a coragem de falar. Sua voz era suave e doce, mesmo com todo o pavor que ele devia estar sentido ao lado de quatro homens estranhos em um apartamento velho e mofado no subúrbio. A tensão que havia entre eles dissipou-se de imediato quando os olhos azuis da criança tornaram-se ainda mais iluminados. Ela estava começando a confiar neles.

- O que você quer? – Quem perguntou foi Yuy. Quem não conhecia realmente o quinto oficial Yuy sentiria-se ameaçado por sua postura e tom de voz, porém o menino aparentemente não sentiu nada disso, tornando-se um pouco mais confiante ao responder, saindo finalmente de seu "esconderijo":

- Hum... podem agora me explicar o que eu estou fazendo aqui? No carro vocês disseram que quando chegássemos eu poderia fazer perguntas!

Os homens se entreolharam. Sem dizer nada, Franklin pegou a criança pela mão enquanto apanhava também sua maleta médica e o guiou para um dos quartos, colocando-o confortavelmente sentado na cama antes de continuar a falar. Koichi, Felipe e Chang o seguiram também em silêncio.

- Faça as pergutas que quiser, nós vamos responder o que pudermos enquanto eu cuido dos nossos amigos...

O médico fez Felipe e Yuy sentarem na cama de casal também, fazendo os arames enferrujados que seguravam o móvel no lugar rangerem violentamente. Felipe acabou em um extremo da cama, com o oficial no meio e o garotinho no outro extremo. Ele parecia confortável ao lado de Koichi, um fato que ninguém realmente estranhou. Chang permaneceu um pouco mais afastado, apoiado no guarda-roupa caindo aos pedaços. Mesmo para alguém que passara os últimos dias por entre estas paredes, era difícil imaginar alguém vivendo de verdade em um lugar como aquele.

- Ah, mas antes... – Franklin falou de novo, afastando as mechas castanhas de seu cabelo que caíam sobre seu rosto com sua mão esquerda. A mão direita do médico, de metal e parafusos, permanecia agarrada à maleta. Como ele havia perdido essa mão era ainda um mistério para seus companheiros, mesmo depois de quatro anos vivendo quase juntos. – Poderia nos dizer o seu nome? Assim não precisamos tratá-lo como "garoto".

- Ah, eu me chamo Yoshiyuki, senhor... – Yoshiyuki ficou encarando Franklin, como se estivesse procurando a palavra adequada para se dirigir a ele.

- Me chame de Franklin. – O homem entendeu a dificuldade do garoto, sorrindo antes de voltar a se concentrar em fazer um curativo interno para a boca de Felipe.

- Eu sou Chang. – Disse o assistente do médico, encerrando as apresentações, uma vez que Koichi e Felipe já haviam se apresetado ao garotinho durante a viagem. O medico em seguida fez um comentário dirigido ao oficial, não parecendo muito contente ao examinar a boca do ex-estudante:

- Felipe tem razão, Yuy, você tem que pegar mais leve quando estiver fingindo dar surras. Tem um corte bem feio aqui, e acho que o Felipe perdeu um dente... –Enquanto Franklin falava, Yoshiyuki focava suas atenções em Chang, a pessoa mais alta que ele já vira. Os olhos do garotinho iam das enormes pernas do homem – maiores do que ele e seu 1,20m – para os braços finos e cumpridos e a expressão tranqüila em seu rosto.

- Quem são vocês? Por que vocês querem ficar comigo? – Perguntou ele finalmente, lembrando-se de repente que podia fazer perguntas.

- Vamos te proteger. – Respondeu Koichi quase imediatamete. Seus companheiros não se surpreenderam com a velocidade da resposta, dada as circustâncias. – Este país está cheio de pessoas ruins que querem pegar você, mas nós não vamos deixar que isso aconteça. Nunca.

- Por que eles me querem? E como eu posso ter certeza de que vocês não estão mentindo pra mim? – Pela primeira vez perturbado com a postura do oficial, Yoshiyuki recuou, encostando-se contra a cabeceira da cama. Koichi respirou fundo antes de responder, tentando domar a agitação crescente. Ao seu lado, Franklin parara de examinar Felipe, e logo todas as atenções estavam focadas no oficial:

- Yoshiyuki, você tem uma coisa que os militares querem muito, que eles fariam qualquer coisa para obter. E assim que eles conseguirem, você pode considerar sua vida acabada, porque eles vão fazer todo os tipo de horrores imagináveis para poder se aproveitar dessa coisa. – A mudança no tom de voz do homem foi facilmente percebida por todos. Koichi agarrava a borda da cama com força, como se quisesse impedir suas mãos de fazer alguma coisa perigosa. Nunca havia sido tão fácil perceber o quão nervoso ele estava.

- E se isso foi uma mentira que vocês contam só pra ficar comigo? – Retrucou Yoshiyuki, observando o oficial com cautela.

- Você sabe que isso não é mentira. Eu tenho certeza que você sabe. Assim como sabe do que eles estão atrás. – Koichi retomou o controle sobre si mesmo, virando-se para encarar a criança. Os olhos de Yoshiyuki se arregalaram levemente antes de ele desviar o olhar, encarando o cobertor escurecido e fedorento em que estava sentado.

- Sim... eu sei. Eles querem meus olhos, não é? – Felipe e Franklin se entreolharam e oharam para Koichi, tensos. – Eu sei que eles são... estranhos... sempre foram... todo mundo fica me encarando quando me vê na rua... encarando _eles... _mas eu não sei exatamente por quê... – Felipe fechou os olhos com força quando Koichi novamente falou. Alguma coisa dentro dele gritava que a conversa não teria um fim muito agradável.

- Você faz parte de um antigo povo que viveu nessas terras antes da invasão urbana. Quando os primeiros forasteiros chegaram aqui, se encantaram com a beleza dos olhos do povo local, e quando perceberam as propriedades especiais que eles tinham, passaram a caçá-los esperando obter o poder deles. Alguns fugiram, mas a maioria foi dizimada. Aqueles que sobraram são até hoje perseguidos pelos militares, que os querem para realizar suas pesquisas.

- Mas você é um militar! – Yoshiyuki ficou de pé na cama, apontando o dedo indicador para Koichi, visivelmente assustado. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e seus olhos transmitiam uma energia estranha e desconfortável. – Vocês são todos militares, não são? Vocês querem fazer experimentos comigo também, não é? – A voz do garotinho estava beirando a histeria. Koichi também se levantou, finalmente perdendo o controle:

- NÃO! ESCUTA, YOSHIYUKI! – Franklin, Felipe e Chang recuaram, intimidados com o grito. As pernas de Yoshiyuki cederam e o garotinho voltou a se sentar, tremendo mais do que nunca. Depois da explosão, o oficial ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até perceber o estado do garotinho e se acalmar. Sentou-se também, se aproximando de Yoshiyuki até seus rostos ficarem relativamente próximos, olhos nivelados. – Eu nunca... nunca deixaria... aqueles cachorros encostarem um dedo em você... fazer com você... o mesmo que... – Apesar de estar encarando Yoshiyuki, não era difícil perceber que seus olhos viam outras coisas, outros lugares presos em um passado distante.

- O mesmo que... – Tentou o garotinho, ao mesmo tempo que sua mente gritava que ele não gostaria de saber.

Como resposta, Yuy levantou sua própria franja, e Yoshiyuki sufocou um grito de horror. Não foram preciso palavras para que ele entendesse tudo. Ele e Koichi eram parte do mesmo povo, seus olhos um dia haviam sido muito similares. No entanto, o agora quinto oficial do primeiro esquadrão da PPN não tinha tido a sorte de encontrar pessoas dispostas a ajudá-lo a fugir quando ele ainda era uma criança, há quase vinte anos atrás. O que Yoshiyuki viu foram as conseqüencias de inúmeros experimentos, operações, testes. Os olhos de Koichi Yuy não mais se assemelhavam aos de seu povo, não mais possuiam as mesmas características ou habilidades. Qualquer desconfiança que o garotinho poderia ter evaporou com a revelação, porém seu corpo continuou tremendo por causa do choque.

- Por que você... – Seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores, e tentou recuar o máximo que podia, forçando o corpo contra a parede. Koichi soltou a franja e tentou se aproximar, porém recuou e e deixou a cama ao perceber o estado do garoto, aproximando-se de Chang. – como você...

- Acredita em mim agora, Yoshiyuki? Se eles te pegarem, você vai acabar assim também. – A voz de Koichi estava novamente amarga, refletindo seu desgosto pelos militares para os quais trabalhava e tudo relacionado a eles. – Eu entrei para a PPN com o objetivo de me vingar do general que ordenou todos estes experimentos. Foi depois de seu golpe de estado que as perseguições começaram, ele é o único culpado disso tudo. Nós quatro somos apenas um dos vários grupos de rebeldes espalhados pelo país. No momento, nossa tarefa é impedir que mais crianças sejam capturadas e enviadas ao laboratório do décimo esquadrão. Pela manhã, vamos sair daqui para te levar a um lugar seguro, fora deste país, onde você vai poder ser livre do jeito que é.

- Yuy...

- Me chame de Koichi.

Felipe, Franklin e Chang não impediram seus olhos de crescerem até mais ou menos o tamanho dos de Yoshiyuki. Nos quatro anos desde a criação do grupo, era a primeira vez que o frio e distante oficial infiltrado pedia que alguém o chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Mesmo para seus companheiros, ele era apenas "Yuy". O silêncio no quarto estava começando a ficar desconfortável quando Franklin finalmente falou, assumindo seu ar de médico profissional novamente:

- Vocês têm que dormir, Yuy, Yoshiyuki. Tomem isso agora. – O homem tinha em suas mãos duas pílulas azuladas, dando uma para cada um. – Eu vou ficar aqui no quarto vigiando, vocês precisam descansar.

- Eu não estou cansado. – Declarou Koichi, voltando a sua personalidade normal de homem sério e de poucas palavras.

- Está sim. – Insistiu o médico no mesmo tom. – Você está sem dormir desde ontem, e o estresse de hoje com certeza não ajudou em nada a sua condição. Seus olhos precisam de descanso, e os do garoto também. – Essa era uma das poucas ocasiões em que o médico assumia um ar mais autoritário que o do oficial. Em situações normais eram poucos os que desafiavam Koichi Yuy e saim inteiros para contar o feito. – Agora tome, não quero forçá-lo.

- O que seja. – Koichi apanhou a pílula e a engoliu rapidamente, sem nenhum líquido para acompanhar. Yoshiyuki estava se movendo para apanhar a outra capsula quando seu estômago fez um barulho característico de quem não comeu uma refeição descente por um período relativamente longo de tempo. Um pouco constrangido, o garoto tentou forçar um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, não tem do que se envergonhar! – Exclamou Chang, se apressando em acalmá-lo. – Eu acho que nós temos alguma coisa na dispensa que pode servir pra acalmar essa sua barriga... espera aí...

Chang deixou o quarto rumo à cozinha, porém ruídos estranhos fizeram-no parar no meio do caminho. Alguém estava entrando no prédio, parando em algum lugar no meio do corredor. Uma voz falou, seguida por uma outra um pouco mais aguda. Com um pouco de dificuldade, o ajudante do médico conseguiu desvendar os planos de uma invasão programada para dali a algumas horas, quando os reforços finalmente chegassem. Eles sabiam que Yoshiyuki estava no prédio, porém aparentemente não sabiam do envolvimento de Koichi no "seqüestro". Chang rapidamente apanhou a primeira coisa que encontrou na dispensa – uma barra de chocolate – e voltou correndo para o quarto, chamando Franklin e Felipe para conversar. Koichi ficou com Yoshiyuki, observando a criança comer sua "refeição" como um pequeno bárbaro lambuzado.

- Eles sabem que estamos aqui. Estão nos espionando do corredor. – Declarou Chang, sem perder tempo. Os três estavam no segundo quarto da casa, mobilhado com duas camas de solteiro e uma escrivaninha. – Quanto tempo vai demorar para o Yoshiyuki dormir? – A pergunta foi dirigida a Franklin.

- Se ele tomar aquela pílula agora, em quinze minutos estará totalmente apagado. – Foi a resposta do médico.

- Eles sabem? Como _você _sabe que eles sabem? – Perguntou Felipe, olhando para o amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu ouvi algumas pessoas conversando no corredor. Provavelmente, eles sabem apenas sobre Yoshiyuki, mas não sobre quem está com ele. Não mencionaram Yuy também, e com certeza não esperavam serem descobertos por ouvidos supersensíveis. A invasão será às quatro da manhã, quando as tropas chegarem aqui.

Com a última informação, Franklin pareceu mais aliviado:

- Ótimo, ainda temos duas horas. É tempo suficiente. – o médico, até então sentado em uma das camas, se levantou, como se desse o assunto por encerrado, e saiu com Felipe para a sala. Sozinho no quarto, o homem anormalmente alto não teve escolha senão ouvir as conversas que se desenrolavam ao redor:

_- Coma, Yoshiyuki, e logo depois você vai dormir até de manhã._.

_- Por que eu tenho que dormir, Koichi?__ ­_

_- Porque enquanto estiver dormindo, ninguém poderá te fazer mal. _

_- É mesmo? _

_- Sim. _

Chang sorriu de leve ao perceber a maneira com que seu companheiro frio e sem sentimentos tratava a criança: Yoshiyuki poderia ser seu irmão mais novo ou até mesmo um filho. Havia um certo cuidado e preocupação na voz do homem até então desconhecida dos demais. Desde que Nathaliya lhes enviara a nova missão, todos imaginavam que o oficial trataria o resgate da criança como um desafio pessoal, porém era uma supresa perceber o quão importante isso se tornara e quanto isso mexia com o homem. Koichi faria de tudo para proteger aquela criança, não havia dúvida.

Em pouco tempo Yoshiyuki e Koichi haviam adormecidos. No caminho até a sala, Chang arriscou uma olhada no quarto da dupla: Yoshiyuki dormia abraçado ao oficial, sorrindo como quem está tendo o melhor dos sonhos. Franklin entrou no quarto e passou a vigiá-los pela próxima meia hora, quando Koichi seria acordado para iniciar a fuga. Se Yoshiyuki permanecesse adormecido, melhor.

Na hora marcada, os quatro adultos se reuniram no quarto com a cama de casal. Koichi tinha Yoshiyuki em suas costas, a criança ainda dormia. Com o corredor cercado, a única saída seria pela janela. Ainda faltava uma hora para a invasão começar, os reforços da PPN provavelmente estava no meio do caminho até o esconderijo.

- Vamos então. Não parem de correr até chegarem no carro, se depois que eu chegar, vocês demorarem mais do que dois minutos, eu vou ter que deixá-los para trás. – Declarou Koichi, ajeitando a criança em suas costas enquanto se preparava para pular a janela. Não por acaso o apartamento ficava no primeiro andar.

- Entendido, Yuy. – Felipe falou por todos. – Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

O plano era levar Yoshiyuki até um aeroporto clandestino. Lá, Ann os esperaria com o avião preparado para voar até a fronteira. A garota, que se tornara uma especialista em combates aéreos nos últimos anos, deveria então entregar a criança para Nathaliya, que entraria com Yoshiyuki em Krasnópolis, o único lugar em que o garotinho poderia ser considerado fora de perigo. Com um passado de sangrentas revoluções, a cidade-país mantinha-se neutra em relação ao regime ditatorial do país vizinho, o que permitia a formação de grupos tanto a favor quanto contra o ditador. Nathaliya tinha contatos dispostos a ajudar na travessia, e era com isso que eles todos contavam para realizar mais esta missão.

Encobertos pela noite sem luar, os rebeldes começaram sua corrida.

* * *

_Hum... o que será que vai acontecer com o Yoshiyuki? Será que ele vai conseguir fugir são e salvo?_

_E como ficam os militares nisso tudo_? _O que aconteceu com Kai e cia. nos últimos quatro anos_?

_Essas e outras respostas no capítulo 12, que com um pouco de sorte logo vai estar aqui. _

_Agora, aos reviews do capítulo passado:_

_Mione11:_

_Os planos do nosso 'querido' general começam a aparecer agora. Ou melhor, no próximo capítulo. Agora que a resistência está mais forte, como será que o Kai vai lidar com eles_?

_Bem, o Kai é o vilão da história, acho que teria que ficar desapontado se ele continuasse queridinho e idolatrado por todo mundo... _

_E a resposta da pergunta hipoteticamente hipotética me deixou muito feliz. n.n_

_Littledark: _

_Aqui está a segunda fase, espero que tenha te agradado. Ainda tem bastante coisa para acontecer nos próximos dois capítulos que eu tenho planejados, vamos ver como todos vaõ se sair... (principalmente o Koichi)_

_Xia Matsuyama:_

_Eu nunca disse que os ministros não vão se revoltar. Eu disse que a idéia era interessante e que eu eu ia ver o que fazer com ela (Jamie já com alguma coisa em mente). _

_Espero que esse comecinho de temporada tenha correspondido às suas expectativas, apesar de não ser exatamente um capítulo novo. _

_Oh, e a idéia da história é deixar o povo com vontade de dar porrada em um certo ditador... XDDD Fiquei feliz ao ver meus objetivos sendo atingindos! 8DDDD_

**_

* * *

_**

Para sugestões, reclamações, xingamentos, declarações de amor, pedidos de asilo temporário e comentários em geral, favor apertar aquele botãozinho azulzinho ali no fim da página escrito "GO!" com a opção "Review" selecionada. Reviews me fazem trabalhar mais rápido e com mais vontade...

**_Até a próxima,_**

**_James Hiwatari _**


	12. Chapter 12

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO XII

- Grande general! Grande general! – Chamou uma voz arfante no meio do corredor. Curioso, Kai Hiwatari parou de caminhar e virou-se para encarar quem quer que fosse que o chamara tão de repente. O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha ao avistar a figura do terceiro oficial do nono esquadrão, Mystel, saltitando acrobaticamente em sua direção como se estivesse em um circo.

- Mystel... – Kai esperou até o homem ficar frente a frente com ele para começar a falar, tomando cuidado para deixar registrado em seu olhar o quanto desaprovava os modos do oficial. – Não era você o encarregado de vigiar a fronteira com Krasnópolis? O que está fazendo aqui na capital?

Mystel nem ao menos tremeu sobre o olhar do general. Quando estava em alguma missão oficial, usava uma máscara amarela ao redor dos olhos, cobrindo-os por completo para esconder seus pensamentos. Agora que estava diante da autoridade suprema do país, porém, seus olhos azuis eram bem visíveis, formando uma combinação interessante com seus longos cabelos loiros bagunçados presos em uma trança. O ar ao redor do jovem – Mystel com certeza tinha menos do que trinta anos – cheirava à confusão e travessuras, como se ele não passasse de uma criança que se recusara a crescer. Essa, porém, era apenas uma fachada erguida para despitar tanto amigos quanto inimigos. Kai Hiwatari estava entre os poucos que conhecia sua verdadeira natureza, e era por isso que Mystel posuía um posição tão importante dentro da PPN.

- Vim entregar um relatório. Olliver teve a falta de sorte de ficar internado no hospital por causa de um início de pneumonia e por isso achou que eu era a pessoa mais confiável para lhe dar a notícia, grande general. – Mystel fez uma reverência um pouco exagerada e tirou um envelope grosso de dentro da túnica colorida que vestia. O general ergueu uma sobrancelha para o gesto, um pouco desconfiado.

- Pneumonia, você disse? Desde quando? – Perguntou ele, referindo-se a Olliver, o quarto oficial do segundo esquadrão, responsável pelas missões diplomáticas na cidade-país. Ele sabia dos riscos ao nomear um jovem de então vinte anos com saúde frágil para um posto tão alto em suas forças, porém o general foi deixado com poucas opções desde que o antigo quarto oficial, o pai de Olliver, pediu para se aposentar após um grave acidente automobilístico há dois anos. Essa não era a primeira vez que Olliver ficava doente antes de entregar um relatório periódico, e por conta disso a figura estranha de Mystel se tornava mais e mais familiar com os cenários da capital.

- Faz mais ou menos uma semana, senhor. Ele me disse, quando foi internado, que tinha assuntos urgentes para tratar com o senhor, grande general, e por isso se apressou a escrever o relatório. Não cabe à minha posição ler o que ele escreveu, eu sou apenas um mensageiro, afinal, mas ele me disse que se trata de outra tentativa dos rebeldes de sair do país com as nossas cobaias.

Ao ouvir a palavra "rebeldes", Kai rapidamente arrancou o envelope das mãos de seu subordinado. Mystel disfarçou um sorriso, já esperava essa reação ao escolher as palavras que usaria para descrever a situação. Algumas vezes as atitudes do general eram bem fáceis de prever. Eram atitudes assustadoras, sim, mas previsíveis.

- Pode se retirar, Mystel. Seu trabalho está feito. – Declarou o general, ansioso para se ver livre do subordinado hiperativo. Estava a caminho de uma reunião com Yuriy, Ozuma, Zeo e os ministros ao ser abordado pelo homem e agora já deveria estar atrasado.

- Sim, grande general. – Com uma última reverência exagerada, Mystel deu as costas ao seu superior, deixando o prédio da mesma maneira que entrara: aos pulos e acrobacias. Kai não lhe lançou um segundo olhar antes de também seguir seu caminho, não muito certo se seu subordinado falava a verdade ao dizer que não bisbilhotara o relatório. Conhecendo Mystel, ele provavelmente estava tão bem informado quando Olliver no assunto.

* * *

Yuriy, Ozuma, Zeo, Max, Takao, Rei, Kyoujuu e Hitoshi se levantaram de imediato ao ouvir a porta da sala de reuniões se abrir, revelando a figura imponente e autoritária de Kai Hiwatari. O general não envelhecera em nada nos últimos quatro anos, seu olhar penetrante tornara-se ainda mais perigoso e a mão de ferro com que regia seu país mantinha-se firme em seu lugar. Mesmo com todo o poder que possuía, no entanto, há algum tempo pequenos grupos de resistência começavam a agir de formas cada vez mais ousadas: primeiro roubando aviões da força aérea, depois invadindo os principais laboratórios de pesquisa do décimo esquadrão e roubando suas preciosidades. Era para falar destes rebeldes que a reunião havia sido convocada.

- Podem sentar-se. – Declarou o general, tomando sua posição na cabeceira da mesa de madeira maciça com tampo de mármore lustroso. – Zeo, Kyoujuu, os últimos relatórios, por favor.

Todos se sentaram, menos os dois nomes chamados pelo general. O ministro do Desenvolvimento Tecnológico tinha em suas mãos um calhamaço de papéis ameaçando despencar a qualquer momento, seguros apenas por suas mãos trêmulas. O que o ministro tinha de nervoso, seu companheiro tinha de tranqüilo: foi Zeo quem devolveu o olhar perigoso do comandante supremo com outro muito semelhante:

- A "pérola" 776 ainda não foi encontrada. Desde o ataque ao laboratório há uma semana, porém, nós conseguimos, em conjunto com o quinto e primeiro esquadrões, reunir uma quantidade de informações valiosas, inclusive sobre o esquema para tirá-la do país de avião. Todas as informações pertinentes foram passadas ao segundo, terceiro e nono esquadrões para evitar outra fuga. O sucesso ou não desta operação não está em minhas mãos.

Kyoujuu passou muito perto de derrubar seus papéis quando o olhar de Kai se fixou nele por alguns instantes, antes de se voltar para o líder do décimo esquadrão. O general parecia querer penetrar na mente de seu subordinado à procura de meias-verdades ou de medo. Aparentemente satisfeito com o que encontrou, o homem em seguida dirigiu-se a Ozuma e Yuriy:

- E quanto a vocês? O que as últimas investigações apontam?

- Obviamente, grande general, há um traidor entre nós. – Declarou Ozuma, com a sombra de um sorriso sugestivo brincando em seu rosto. – Não é preciso ser um gênio para deduzir quem seria nosso principal suspeito no caso, e por isso Yuriy e eu tivemos uma idéia que gostariamos de compartilhar com vocês.

- E que idéia seria essa? – Perguntou Takao, não pela primeir vez esquecendo-se da etiqueta apropriada para reuniões importantes. Ao invés de amadurecer, em quatro anos o ministro da Educação e Cultura tornara-se ainda mais desleixado, banindo gravatas de seu guarda-roupa e afastando definitivamente a escova de seus cabelos cumpridos, preferindo controlá-los com um rabo de cavalo apertado. Se o ministro não estivesse com seus 29 anos de idade, seu irmão mais velho com certeza teria intervido em suas escolhas de figurino.

- Vá com calma, criança, vá com calma... – Sibilou Yuriy, referindo-se a Takao e a sua imaturidade. Já fazia algum tempo que o líder do primeiro esquadrão estava em uma campanha indireta pela deposição do ministro por causa de suas manias vulgares. Se os Kinomiya não fizessem parte do círculo íntimo do general, essa campanha provavelmente seria muito mais direta e bem sucedida.

- Como se você fosse muito mais velho... – Foi a resposta de Takao, cruzando os braços frente ao peito e mostrando a língua para o oficial. Quando Yuriy fez menção de se levantar, foi Hitoshi quem tomou o controle da situação:

- Já chega, isso está passando dos limites. Oficial Ivanov, você acabou de cometer uma falta grave insultando um ministro. E Takao... – O homem suspirou ao encarar o irmão mais novo, visivelmente desapontado. – Você fez por merecer. Seu comportamento não está muito diferente de quando você era um adolescente inconsequente, está na hora de crescer um pouco.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, com Yuriy, Hitoshi e Takao envolvidos em uma batalha de olhares e orgulhos. Max, Kyoujuu e Rei observavam a cena apreensivos enquanto Kai, Zeo e Ozuma mantinham seus rostos livres de emoções. Por fim, um deles recuou:

- Minhas desculpas, senhor ministro. – Sussurrou Yuriy, baixando a cabeça provavelmente para não revelar as emoções em seu rosto. – _Meu _comportamento vergonhoso não vai se repetir. – A ênfase na palavra "meu" ficou claramente entendida como outro criticismo indireto ao ministro da educação e cultura, porém desta vez a discussão não se reiniciou.

- Desculpas aceitas, Oficial Ivanov. Vamos deixar de infantilidades e continuar com os assuntos realmente importantes. – Respondeu Takao, também baixando a cabeça. Com esta pequena trégua, Hitoshi finalmente relaxou, voltando ao seu lugar.

- Muito bem, Yuriy, estamos todos esperando para ouvir suas idéias. – Declarou o general, pondo um fim a qualquer outra possível interrupção na reunião.

- Certo, grande general. – O líder do primeiro esquadrão se levantou, encarando brevemente os outros líderes e ministros antes de começar a falar. – Com a possibilidade de haver um traidor entre os membros da PPN, o oficial Ozuma e eu concordamos que está na hora de nós termos nosso traidor entre eles também. Nós queremos sua permissão, grande general, para enviar um de nossos homens para agir como nosso espião dentro do grupo dos rebeldes.

- Com licença, oficial Ivanov... – Max educadamente ergueu a mão no ar, pedindo permissão para falar.

- Sim, ministro Mizuhara? – O tom de voz do ruivo era muito mais brando ao se dirigir ao jovem e educado ministro da defesa do que quando se dirigira ao jovem e infantil ministro da educação e cultura minutos antes.

- Quando você sugere um espião para _o_ _grupo_ dos rebeldes, isso significa que o que estamos enfrentando agora não são diversos grupos pequenos espalhados, mas sim um grande grupo interligado?

- Exatamente. – Os olhos de Yuriy estavam focados apenas no ministro da defesa, satisfeitos por alguém ter percebido suas intenções. – O modo como os rebeldes vêm agindo neste último ano sugere que, mesmo com todas as nossas precauções, os pequenos grupos de outrora conseguiram de alguma forma estabelecer contato, o que nos coloca em uma posição um pouco mais arriscada. No entanto, por mais que esses grupos sejam capazes de se comunicar em segredo, uma ação em grande escala logo seria interceptada por nossa inteligência, como tem sido o caso nos últimos dezenove anos.

- Então enviar um único espião para qualquer um destes pequenos grupos seria o suficiente para revelar toda a rede, é isso? – Perguntou novamente o ministro da defesa, analisando rapidamente as implicações do oficial.

- Correto. – Quando Yuriy voltou a falar, dirigia-se novamente a todos os presentes. – Nossa sugestão é usar alguém em quem os rebeldes possam facilmente confiar, alguém com motivos de sobra para querer se unir a eles...

- _Koichi Yuy_. – Sussurrou Zeo, aparentemente sem perceber. Ele não foi o único a entender as implicações de Yuriy, porém. Todos na mesa tinham expressões parecidas de espanto ou dúvida.

- Mandar Koichi Yuy como espião? – Perguntou Rei, um dos que mostrava dúvida. – Eu achei que ele fosse o principal suspeito de ser o traidor em primeiro lugar!

- E ele é. – Quem respondeu foi Ozuma, parecendo ainda mais relaxado do que no início da reunião. – Não há dúvidas de que o quinto oficial do primeiro esquadrão deve ser o primeiro a figurar na nossa lista de suspeitos neste caso. E é exatamente por isso que ele será o nosso espião _oficial _no caso.

O líder do quinto esquadrão apreciou o efeito deixado por suas palavras. Apenas Yuriy e o general pareciam ter entendido suas colocações, o que era o seu objetivo desde o começo. Seus reais planos deveriam chegar aos ouvidos do general e ninguém mais.

- Excelente. Começem imediatamente os preparativos para o novo plano. – Declarou Kai, assustando aqueles para quem as reais extensões do plano de espionagem não haviam ficado muito claras. Ozuma e Yuriy mal conseguiram disfarçar seus sorrisos satisfeitos. – Antes de liberá-los, eu gostaria de discutir também o relatório de Olliver Les Demondes, quarto oficial do segundo esquadrão, que me foi entregue agora a pouco.

- O que o relatório diz, general? – Perguntou Takao, curioso demais para se lembrar do sermão que recebera no início da reunião.

- Ao que parece, Rick Anderson, vice-líder do terceiro esquadrão, teve sucesso em sua missão de interceptar o avião que deveria transportar a "pérola" 776. A aeronave em questão foi abatida à caminho da capital, porém seu piloto não foi encontrado. Devido ao seu adoecimento repentino, o oficial Les Demondes não foi capaz de confirmar se houve registros de pessoas suspeitas cruzando a fronteira para Krasnópolis, entretanto a possibilidade de os rebeldes terem conseguido ir da capital até a fronteira sem seu principal meio de locomoção é próxima de nula. O nono esquadrão vai intensificar as ações na fronteira e o segundo esquadrão foi colocado em estado de alerta em todos os países visinhos, principalmente Krasnópolis e o Reino da Baviera.

Alguns murmuros de contentamento se espalharam pela sala. Se a "pérola" 776 ainda estava no país seria mais fácil recapturá-la, ainda mais com um espião na ativa.

- Quais são as próximas ordens, grande general? – Perguntou Ozuma, sinalizando que sabia que a reunião estava terminando e era hora de dar as últimas instruções.

- Ponham o espião em ação o mais rápido possível. O quarto esquadrão deve ser alertado para aumentar a vigília na rua e eu quero o sexto e o sétimo esquadrões também informados dos últimos acontecimentos. Vamos usar a população para procurar pelos rebeldes para nós e trazer a "pérola" de volta. Alguma dúvida?

Como ninguém disse nada, Kai declarou a reunião encerrada. Seu plano de envolver os esquadrões de Kane Yamashita e Julia Fernandes talvez fosse um pouco inusitado e com um grande risco de virar-se contra ele, porém o general estava certo de que, se soubesse manipular a mídia e a população do interior da maneira correta, quaisquer atividades fora do normal seriam relatadas, a população se tornaria sua própria vigilante. Se a oposição estava ficando mais organizada, o governo também estava. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até a "pérola" 776 estar de volta em suas mãos, assim como o poder misterioso de seus olhos.

* * *

_Hum... voltei! o/_

_É, eu sei que faz mais de um mês que eu não posto nada dessa história e eu sei que o capítulo dessa semana de Beyblade 2 está atrasado. Com um pouco de sorte, no entanto, até quarta que vem eu consigo colocar o segundo capítulo da saga dos irmaõs Yuy no ar. _

_O que aconteceu foi que a preparação para os meus exames (que vão ser na segunda e terceira semana de maio) fizeram com que eu ficasse muito inspirado pra escrever coisas em inglês, e eu passei a última semana meio que negligente da minha língua materna. n.n' Eu também passei um tempo considerável lendo um livro sobre a história da Islândia e tentando aprender a cantar em islandês. Juntando a minha inpiração em outra língua e a minha obsessaõ por uma ilha no meio do Atlântico com 300.000 habitantes, eu fui capaz de começar a escrever uma história que já está na minha cabeça desde mais ou menos o tempo que eu comecei a escrever Beyblade 2 - Chikara. _

_Quem gosta de vampiros, mistérios, aventuras, e está a fim de ler alguma coisa em outra língua pra variar, dá uma olhada no meu profile, onde eu disponibilizei o linkl para o meu profile do fictionpress. A história Yoru no Youkai - Child of Darkness está esperando as almas caridosas que gostam de mandar reviews! XDD_

_Agora voltando ao que interessa..._

_Como sempre, o próximo capítulo já está escrito e o capítulo depois do capítulo depois desse (wow, adoro frases confusas como essa. Elas não necessariamente fazem sentido, mas eu gosto mesmo assim! XD) já foi planejado. Como sempre, eu ainda não sei bem exatamente onde esta história vai parar, por isso eu estou aberto a sugestões, críticas, conselhos, declarações de amor apaixonadas e o que mais as pessoas pensarem em escrever em um review. _

_Os mocinhos não apareceram neste capítulo porque os caras maus não apareceram no capítulo anterior. É, Kai & cia são vingativos assim. Mas não se preocupem, eles voltam no próximo, junto com mais algumas surpresas..._

_Agora aos reviews do capítulo passado:_

**_Mione11:_**

_Acho que a sua pergunta foi respondida neste capítulo, mesmo que um pouco indiretamente. Se não ficou claro, o próximo capítulo vai com certeza esclarecer as coisas._

_Espero que você goste deste capítulo também e que continue ansiosa para ler o resto! (Ou isso, ou eu vou passar a me considerar uma falha como escritor. u.ú)_

**_Xia Matsuyama:_**

_Hum... será que esse capítulo é o suficiente pra satisfazer a sua curiosidade? Eu sinceramente espero que não, porque se for assim o próximo capítulo vai ficar meio inútil... o.o'_

_Eu ainda não decidi se o Koichi e o Yoshiyuki dois vão ter algum parentesco. É bem possível que sim, afinal eles são parte de um mesmo povo, e eles não eram exatamente numerosos... Mas mesmo que eles não sejam, a idéia é fazer o Koichi passar a ver o Yoshiyuki como um irmão mais novo ou filho mesmo (afinal nessa história ele é vinte anos mais velho que o YOshiyuki, não oito, então é mais fácil ele agir como um pai do que como um irmão...). _

_E ser mau é a minha especialidade! Achei que depois de todos esses anos você já soubesse disso! XDDD_

_Um comentário nada a ver... eu acabei com a minha páscoa sexta-feira quando eu postei a minha história nova no fictionpress. Como eu ainda tenho meus mini-ovos, na verdade a minha páscoa naõ acabou. Teve um ano que eu só comi meu último pedaço de ovo de chocolate em novembro, normalmente as minhas páscoas duuuuuuuuuuram..._

_E por hoje é só. Espero conseguir atualizar logo essa história, mas com os exames chegando e as minhas atenções divididas entre cinco histórias diferentes (BEyblade 2, Eyes of Freedom, Série Aniversários - tem pelo menos mais um aniversário chegando em maio - Yoru no Youkai e ainda mais uma outra coisinha que eu estou preparando para colocar no fictionpress também), talvez demore um pouquinho. O que eu posso dizer é que até o fim de maio eu vou ter colocado pelo menos mais um capítulo aqui. _

_Reviews me inspiram. Um autor inspirado é um autor que escreve mais rápido. O que significa que um autor que recebe bastante reviews atualiza a história com mais freqüência. _

_Até a próxima,_

_James Hiwatari_


	13. Chapter 13

_SURPRESA!! Ò.Ó_

_Aposto que ninguém mais lembrava que essa história existia. Eu sei, eu sou um ser malvado que ignora histórias e..._

_A verdade é que eu não planejava atualizar isso aqui até terminar Beyblade 2, mas ontem à noite eu de repente tive algumas idéias para os próximos capítulo e aí eu tive que encontrar espaço na minha agenda super-ocupada para escrever o capítulo 14 e postar o 13. _

_Infelizmente isso significa que qualquer chance de eu atualizar Beyblade 2 no aniversário da Jing Mei foram por água a baixo agora. Eu não vou mais ter tempo de escrever até sábado pelo menos, afinal sexta-feira eu saio de Porto Alegre e até lá eu preciso arrumar as minhas malas e despachar o meu gato para o Rio de Janeiro. _

_E o capítulo 14 provavelmente só sai depois que eu postar o capítulo 45 de Beyblade 2. _

_Mas bem... esquecendo as más notícias, aproveitem a atualização inesperada e não se esqueçam do review! D_

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO XIII

- Você tem certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem? – Perguntou a mulher, encarando o médico com olhar preocupado. A criança em seus braços estava agitada, observando com atenção todos os detalhes da estranha sala em que se encontrava, por vezes esticando seus bracinhos para tentar alcançar alguma coisa particularmente interessante.

- Ann está fora de perigo, ao menos isso é certo. – Respondeu Franklin, sem perceber usando sua mão mecânica para tirar uma mecha teimosa de cabelo da frente de seus olhos. O membro de metal atraiu a atenção da criança, que começou a pular no colo da mãe enquanto tentava alcançar seu mais novo objeto de desejo:

- Que é isso? – Perguntou ele, com os olhos escuros brilhando fascinados.

- Uma mão. – Respondeu o médico, sorrindo com a curiosidade do garoto. O fato de ele ser mais inteligente do que uma criança normal de três anos de idade não era exatamente surpreendente, considerando que seus pais estavam entre as pessoas mais brilhantes que ele conhecia.

- Não, não é uma mão! Uma mão não brilha e não deixa eu ver a minha cara nela! – Franklin riu com a resposta, porém a mãe da criança não pareceu gostar muito das palavras escolhidas por ela:

- David, o que foi que eu te ensinei sobre educação? Esse tipo de coisa não se...

- Tudo bem, Lily, tudo bem. – Conhecendo a ex-professora, o médico se apressou em acalmá-la para evitar que o pobre David ficasse traumatizado com grandes sermões em tão tenra idade. – David é uma criança muito inteligente, deixa ele fazer perguntas.

- Por que você não tem uma mão que nem a gente, tio Franklin? – Tomando as palavras do médico como uma ordem, a criança nos braços de Lily prontamente o obedeceu. Uma das várias molas negras que compunham seus cabelos rebeldes caiu sobre seus olhos logo após a pergunta, fazendo com que ele se divertisse assoprando o cacho para longe. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a pergunta, ponderando se o médico a responderia ou não. Quando um dos adultos fazia essa mesma pergunta, ele era rápido em mudar de assunto e desconversar. O que ele faria agora?

- Ah... é uma longa história, David, uma longa história... – Como se por instinto, a mão mecânica escondeu-se no bolso do jaleco do homem enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa para dizer. Estava em uma saia justa provocada por uma criança de três anos de idade, uma situação criada por ele mesmo ao permitir que garotinhos espertos e inocentes fizessem perguntas sem restrição. Ele estava pedindo pra isso acontecer, realmente.

- Mas a gente tem tempo, não tem? – Insistiu o garotinho, cada vez mais curioso. Seus olhinhos redondos brilhavam com a expectativa e seu sorriso de dentes de leite um pouco tortos poderia amolecer até mesmo um general sem coração.

- Erm... é...

Franklin nunca ficou tão feliz em ser interrompido por uma discussão entre Felipe e Koichi. Por hora, a necessidade de reviver seu passado fora novamente adiada.

* * *

- Pai, mãe, chegamos!

- Bem-vindas, Catherine, Lhana!

Catherine abraçou sua mãe assim que a porta atrás de si foi fechada pelo mordomo. Ao seu lado, a pequena Lhana era erguida do chão pelo ministro da fazenda, rindo alto ao atravessar o hall de entrada em seu "jatinho particular".

- Então, como foi o passeio? – Perguntou Mao, guiando a filha até a sala e sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá de cinco lugares. – O que a Lhana achou do museu?

- Ah, mãe, você sabe como são as crianças... – Catherine deixou o corpo cair pelos dois lugares vazios às suas costas, espreguiçando-se com um ar de cansada. – Muita bagunça pelos corredores, alguns artefatos valiosos quase virando pó e tudo devidamente registrado por uma orda de jornalistas nos seguindo e fotografando cada movimento nosso. – A jovem voltou a se sentar, encarando a mãe com uma expressão um pouco mais séria. – Alguém vai ter que ter uma conversa séria com o Kane sobre isso. Tudo bem que eu tenho a minha fama e o meu charme sendo filha de quem eu sou, mas eu também aprecio a minha privacidade quando escolho sair por aí com a minha filhinha pra me divertir.

- Ué, o Takao não estava com você? – Perguntou Rei, se intrometendo na conversa agora que Lhana estava cansada de voar pelos ares e preferia a segurança de seus braços fortes e confortáveis. – Achei que ele ia tomar as precauções necessárias...

- Você conhece o Takao, pai. – Retrucou Catherine, rolando os olhos ao se lembrar da figura desleixada do ministro da educação e cultura. – Ele é do tipo que gosta de ser o centro das atenções e que prefere deixar que os jornalistas passem trabalho completando suas matérias antes de mandar a censura pra cima deles. Por mais que eu saiba que nada muito revelador sobre a Lhana vai ser publicado, só o fato de ser perseguida pelos jornalistas já me deixa bem desconfortável.

- Mamãe, eu gosto dos homens com as câmeras! Eles são legais comigo e me dão doces! – Por estar protegida pela presença do homem que na visão dela era o melhor avô do mundo, Lhana não teve problemas em se intrometer na conversa de sua mãe. Caso estivesse sozinha com Catherine, entrentanto, ela provavelmente teria ficado quieta, uma vez que a jovem não tinha o melhor dos temperamentos e desagradá-la nunca era uma sábia escolha.

- Você pode ter todos os doces que quiser aqui em casa, Lhana, não precisa dos jornalistas para assustar os dentistas! – Exclamou Rei antes que sua filha pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Avô e neta sorriram com cumplicidade, demonstrando a ligação especial que os unia.

- Isso porque você mima-a demais! Eu posso sempre contar com você para estragar a educação que eu tive tanto trabalho para dar a ela e...

- Calma, Cathy, calma. Respira fundo e conta até dez... – Rei observou divertido a expressão já não muito amistosa no rosto de sua filha tornar-se ainda mais agressiva e assustadora após sua intromissão. O homem sentiu os dedinhos de Lhana apertando seu braço e se perguntou quantas vezes por dia a criança presenciava essa mudança para reagir dessa maneira. – Pode ficar tranqüila, eu vou ter uma conversa com o Takao e nós vamos resolver tudo isso.

- Você sempre diz que vai ter uma conversa com o Takao. Você sempre diz que tudo vai se resolver. E ainda assim, sempre que eu saio na rua, _bingo_, aquele monte de seres desagradáveis munidos de câmera e microfone começam a me seguir como se eu fosse uma espécie de imã. Eu estou cansada de ouvir essas promessas vazias, pai! Faça alguma coisa séria desta vez ou eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas!

Rei e Mao perceberam que a conversa estava indo longe demais quando Catherine tirou Lhana dos braços do avô e saiu em direção ao seu quarto. A criança em seus braços tentou protestar, porém foi completamente ignorada pela jovem furiosa. Com os olhinhos úmidos, Lhana acenou para a pessoa de quem ela mais gostava no mundo, e que ela sabia que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz. Rei acenou de volta com uma expressão parecida.

* * *

- Qual é o motivo da discussão dessa vez? – Perguntou Franklin, tentando esconder o discreto sorriso de alívio pelo aparecimento de seus dois amigos.

- Yoshiyuki. – Respondeu Felipe, recusando-se terminantemente a encarar o policial. – Yuy não deixa ninguém chegar perto do garoto. Isso já está ficando ridículo! Somos todos amigos ou não somos?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com ser amigo ou não. – Retrucou Koichi, também olhando para qualquer lugar menos para o ex-estudante universitário. – Yoshiyuki ainda está assustado com tudo que aconteceu de noite, ele precisa de tempo para se acalmar.

- E você acha que é o único capaz de acalmá-lo, é isso? Humpf, prepotente convencido...

Felipe sentiu o impacto do golpe em seu pescoço e cambaleou para frente, apoiando-se em Lily e David para não cair no chão. A mulher fechou os olhos, assustada, enquanto a criança se divertia com a cena que para ela não era mais do que comédia-pastelão.

- Já chega, parem antes que alguma coisa séria aconteça. – Franklin estava tão acostumado em fazer o papel de pacificador que suas palavras sairam automaticamente, sem que ele precisasse pensar nelas. Ao perceber que tanto Yuy quanto Felipe prestavam atenção nele, o médico continuou. – Eu ainda preciso checar o Yoshiyuki, e foi por isso que eu pedi para a Lily e o David virem aqui hoje. Eu não acho que Yuy seja o único capaz de acalmá-lo, mas eu duvido que qualquer coisa que o Felipe tenha pensado para ajudá-lo fosse totalmente livre de riscos de causar o efeito contrário. Vocês dois vão ficar aqui enquanto nós três entramos no quarto. Assunto encerrado.

Franklin indicou que Lily e a criança deveriam segui-lo antes de deixar a sala onde Ann se recuperava, no momento desacordada por causa de medicamentos, rumo ao quarto que abrigava Yoshiyuki no hospital secreto que servia de base para toda a resistência. Lily parecia impressionada com a facilidade com que o médico resolvera a disputa dos dois rebeldes mais assustadores do grupo, enquanto David sorria como nunca ao perceber que estava prestes a encontrar um novo companheiro de brincadeiras.

- Ah, quem dera eu ter essa firmeza de espírito...

A voz familiar chamou a atenção dos dois homens remanescentes na sala, que passaram a observar o outro extremo do aposento esperando que seu companheiro se revelasse.

- Você está falando do Franklin, da Lily ou do David? – Perguntou Felipe, mal a figura baixinha e relativamente magra de seu ex-professor de economia tornara-se visível. Hehashiro Urameshi continuava com seu cabelo cumprido e bagunçado preso em um rabo de cavalo e aparentando ter menos idade do que realmente tinha, apesar das crescentes preocupações e responsabilidades no grupo de rebeldes. Desde o nascimento de seu segundo filho havia cortado qualquer vínculo com a Universidade Federal da Capital, passando a viver escondido pelo país ajudando seus ex-alunos e outros homens e mulheres em sua luta contra o general.

- Dessa vez, do Franklin. Da próxima vez provavelmente vai ser do David. E da próxima vez depois da próxima vez, da Lily. – Respondeu o ex-professor, sorrindo e se colocando no lugar em que sua esposa se encontrava minutos antes, na cabeceira da cama de Ann. – Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando nosso doutor chamou o David para ajudar no hospital. Não são muitos os adultos que pedem a ajuda de uma criança de três anos de idade, e eu fiquei curioso. O que exatamente o Franklin pretende?

- Ele provavelmente vai usar o seu filho para distrair o Yoshiyuki e fazê-lo esquecer do que aconteceu na tentativa de fuga. – Quem respondeu foi Koichi. O oficial ainda estava voltado para a porta por onde o médico, Lily e David deixaram a sala. – A idéia deve ser de fazer os dois brincarem o dia inteiro até não conseguirem mais ficar acordados.

- E você não gostou disso? – Apesar de não conhecer Koichi tão bem quanto conhecia Felipe, Ann, Nathaliya ou até mesmo Franklin, Hehashiro foi capaz de sentir o ressentimento e contrariedade na voz do policial.

- Não acho que Yoshiyuki esteja muito a fim de brincar no momento. Ele passou por coisas que crianças da idade dele não deveriam nunca conhecer, ele vai precisar de um tempo para superar tudo.

- O Yoshiyuki não é você, Yuy! Pare de agir como se soubesse tudo que o pirralho sentiu, sente e ainda vai sentir! Isso não está certo! – Exclamou Felipe, voltando a encarar o colega, usando para isso sua expressão mais revoltada. – Eu acho uma excelente idéia o Franklin ter chamado outra criança para ajudar! O Yoshiyuki é uma criança também, ele precisa de amiguinhos como qualquer um de nós! Enquanto a gente não consegue resolver a situação dele, deveríamos pelo menos tentar dar-lhe uma vida próxima do normal, não acha?

- Não, eu acho que...

- E nós estamos falando do David, cara! Do David! Até parece que você não conhece a criatura! – Apesar da tentativa de intromissão, Felipe continuou falando. Hehashiro havia recuado alguns passos, não tão acostumado com as discussões como Franklin. – Lembra do que aconteceu quando ele nasceu? Lembra do juramento que fizemos? Ele é o símbolo da nossa resistência! Quem melhor do que ele para ajudar o Yoshiyuki a susperar os traumas da noite passada? O professor Hehashiro concorda comigo, não é verdade?

Hehashiro se assustou ao ser tão abruptamente envolvido na discussão. O homem olhou de Felipe – o rebelde confiante, de personalidade explosiva e possuidor de um espírito de luta indomável – para Koichi – o policial misterioso e frio, sempre sério e sempre tão rígido e disciplinado – e suspirou, baixando a cabeça. Os dois eram exatamente o oposto um do outro, e ainda assim sobreviveram mais de quatro anos trabalhado lado a lado. A relação dos dois o intrigava, porém no momento ele estava ocupado demais pensando em sua própria segurança perto das duas criaturas para fazer perguntas ou comprometer sua posição.

- O que seja, Felipe, o que seja.

* * *

- Yoshiyuki, podemos entrar?

O garotinho ouviu as batidas na porta e a voz abafada do médico, porém não fez menção de se mover ou responder. Ele estava deitado em sua cama com as luzes apagadas, embrulhando-se nas cobertas formando com elas um casulo protetor na esperança de afastar as lembranças da última noite: uma série de reviravoltas e emoções que o deixavam assustado, feliz e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

Franklin entrou, acompanhado de outras duas pessoas que o garotinho não conhecia. Uma delas era uma mulher bonita, de pele morena e cabelos cacheados em formato de molas desordenadas. Ela parecia ser jovem e havia um ar de bondade e inteligência ao seu redor. A segunda pessoa era na verdade um garoto ainda menor do que ele, com pelo menos metade de sua idade. Seu sorriso gigante era a primeira coisa a chamar atenção em seu rosto, seguido pelas mesmas molas que eram os cabelos da mulher, porém em uma versão ainda mais bagunçadas, depois seus olhos redondos e escuros e sua pele, que possuia um tom intermediário entre marrom e amarelo, uma cor que Yoshiyuki não conhecia e que lhe intrigou à primeira vista. O médico foi o primeiro a se aproximar de seu "casulo", procurando pelo rosto escondido entre as cobertas.

- Olá, Yoshiyuki. Como você está? – Perguntou ele assim que seus olhos encontraram os olhos azuis, grandes e brilhantes de seu protegido.

- Vocês mentiram pra mim. Disseram que tudo ia ficar bem depois de ontem, mas os caras maus vieram e...

- Hey, hey... nós não mentimos, Yoshiyuki. Nós realmente acreditávamos nisso. O que aconteceu foi um imprevisto, nenhum de nós esperava o ataque. – Apenas o rosto de Yoshiyuki era visível entre as cobertas. Franklin fez sinal para que Lily e seu filho se aproximassem, sem desviar os olhos do garotinho. – Mas aqui você está seguro de verdade. Estamos em um hospital no subsolo, os milicos não vão te encontrar aqui. – Os olhos especiais de Yoshiyuki refletiam sua dúvida quanto à veracidade de mais essa tentativa de acalmá-lo, porém Franklin não se deixou abalar por isso. – E enquanto nós preparamos o nosso próximo plano para te levar à Karsnópolis, eu trouxe um amiguinho pra brincar com você.

As palavras "amiguinho" e "brincar" eram o sinal não-combinado que David precisava para pular do colo de sua mãe e cair na cama de Yoshiyuki, mostrando todos os seus dentes em um sorriso quase assustador de extrema felicidade e excitação.

- Oi! Eu sou David Urameshi! Eu tenho três anos e o meu pai disse que eu sou o símbolo da recuperação e do recomeço e que eu represento a resistêcia ao cara mau que quer pegar a gente! Quer brincar comigo? Eu quero brincar com você! A gente vai se divertir muito, vamos nos divertir um tantão mais do que os adultos e eles vão ficar com inveja da gente e vão querer brincar também!

Yoshiyuki mal pôde acompanhar a apresentação da criança ao seu lado. David despejava palavra atrás de palavra como uma metralhadora com munição infinita, aparentemente sem parar para respirar. Quando o garoto hiperativo finalmente parou de falar, levou ainda algum tempo para que Yoshiyuki absorvesse toda a informação. Assim que o fez, porém, um sorriso tão grande quanto o de David se formou em seus lábios, e seus olhos brilhantes novamente iluminaram o quarto escuro.

Os rebeldes que tiveram o azar de estarem presentes no hospital subterrâneo naquele dia tiveram um aperitivo do que prometia ser o inferno na Terra, um pesadelo pior do que todas as tropas do general reunidas contra eles, e que estava destinado a durar enquanto Yoshiyuki e David permanecessem juntos.

_Ahahahahahaha, pobres rebeldes! XDDDDDDDD_

_Aviso aos navegantes: O David Urameshi que vocês viram aí NÃO é o David Crap de Beyblade 2. Ele é um spoiler ambulante de Beyblade 2.3, e por isso eu naõ pretendia colocar esse capítulo no ar agora... mas o que tá feito tá feito e o maninho da Lhana tá aí, aproveitem a criatura!/o/_

_E agora aos reviews do capítulo passado: _

**_Xia Matsuyama:_**

_Será que eu já matei a sua curiosidade? _

_Você vai ter que ser paciente mesmo, porque as peças vão se encaixar devagar agora. Algum dia tudo vai fazer sentido, eu prometo! ò.ó_

_Sobre o Koichi... o próximo capítulo vai revelar um pouco mais do plano do Yuriy e do Ozuma. Com um pouco de sorte eu vou conseguir postá-lo logo. Com MUITA sorte..._

_(é, eu sou mau, eu sei... e tenho muito orgulho disso!)_

**_Mione11:_**

_O pior é que do jeito que as coisas estão indo é bem capaz dessa fic ter 200 capítulos./o.o/ Agora, 200 por vez é um pouco inumano, então..._

_Espero que continues gostando do caminho que a fic está tomando. No próximo capítulo os planos maléficos do general voltam a aparecer e começaremos a entender o que ele pretende mandando o Koichi para ser o espião. _

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Se me mandarem bastante reviews eu posso até pensar na possibilidade de atualizar mais cedo, então..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Yo pessoas!!_

_E aqui vai mais um capitulo da emocionante saga contra a ditadura opressora do ditador malvado! (Sou soh eu ou mais alguem acha que essa frase soa estranha? O.o)_

_Ignorem aquilo que eu disse capitulo passado sobre soh atualisar isso aqui depois de terminar Beyblade 2. Eu pensei que fosse ser capaz de escrever mais dois capitulos antes do fim das ferias, mas estudar para os exames acabou ocupando um tempo maior do que o esperado e, bem... Jah eras. _

_Entao pra compensar eu decidi postar um capitulo aqui, que jah estava escrito desde que eu postei o 13. Ateh esse momento eu sempre cuidava pra postar um capitulo somente depois de escrever o seguinte, mas eu quebrei as minhas regras dessa vez pra nao deixar os fans assim tao tristes e desapontados com a minha incompetencia. O capitulo 15 estah planejado, mas eu soh escrevi a primeira cena ateh agora. Quando eu vou terminar vai depender do entusiasmo dos leitores pelo proximo capitulo. XD_

_Como jah deu pra perceber, eu to num teclado sem acento na universidade. Hoje eh o meu primeiro dia de volta as aulas e eu daqui a 45 min vai comecar a primeira aula de italiano. _

_E esse capitulo eh bunitinho, focado na Lhana e com soh um pouco de coisa seria acontecendo. O proximo capitulo (eu espero) vai ter um pouco mais de coisas acontecendo, e um novo personagem vai ser introduzido (na verdade, ele jah foi mencionado, mas tecnicamente nao apareceu ainda). Quem ele eh e de que lado estah eu soh digo quando o capitulo aparecer! XD _

_Enfim, aproveitem o capitulo e torcam pra que daqui pra frente eu consiga nao ignorar essa historia e Beyblade 2. _

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO XIV

Era um dia bonito com céu claro e uma brisa fresca. No bairro mais chique da capital, dois homens ilustres caminhavam lado a lado após terem seus caminhos cruzados poucos minutos antes:

- Então a Lhana está fazendo quatro anos hoje... – comentou o primeiro deles, o que usava óculos de fundo de garrafa e vestia roupas formais demais para a ocasião.

- Na verdade, ela já fez a algum tempo, nós é que adotamos essa data pra ela. – Corrigiu o segundo homem, dono de uma extensa cabeleira verde-água.

- Mas ela não sabe disso, então não tem importância. – Insistiu o primeiro, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz.

- Se você diz... – O segundo homem optou por não discutir desta vez; os dois estavam a caminho de uma festa de aniversário infantil, afinal. – Eu me pergunto se o general vai mesmo comparecer à festa...

- Eu acho que não. Takao me disse que ele tinha marcado uma reunião com o Ozuma e o Yuriy pra daqui a pouco... Sobre o que será que eles vão falar?

- É melhor você tomar cuidado com essa sua curiosidade, Kyoujuu. – Advertiu o segundo homem, apesar de manter um leve sorriso no rosto. – Ficar bisbilhotando os assuntos do general não vai te trazer boas recompensas...

- Eu sei, Zeo, eu sei! Eu nunca disse que ia bisbilhotar nada! – Kyoujuu corou ao ouvir as insinuações do colega, ficando mais agitado e nervoso do que já estava.

- Oh, minhas desculpas então, senhor ministro... – Zeo riu, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo para "consolá-lo". – E pensar que aquela garotinha tão animada e feliz quase acabou no meu laboratório! Rei sabia o que estava fazendo quando convenceu o general a mandá-la para ele.

- Você não devia falar de assuntos sigilosos no meio da rua! Se o general descobre...

- Ele não vai descobrir; ele não está aqui. – Zeo cortou o discurso do amigo. Os dois se conheciam há quase trinta anos, eram colegas desde a primeira série do primário, e desde aquela época era sempre Zeo quem falava e fazia o que não devia e Kyoujuu que se preocupava com as conseqüências disso. – Mas nós podemos mudar de assunto se você faz tanta questão... – O líder do décimo esquadrão puxou o amigo para mais perto de si, fazendo com que ele quase se chocasse contra seu peito. – O que você comprou pra menina? Catherine não vai ficar nada feliz se chegarmos de mãos vazias.

- Eu comprei uma enciclopédia ilustrada dos bichos! – Exclamou Kyoujuu, esquecendo-se de que deveria estar nervoso para mostrar com orgulho o enorme embrulho que carregava embaixo do braço. Zeo encarou curioso o objeto retangular e muito grosso por alguns segundos antes de responder com um tapa nas costas do amigo:

- Seu burro! Como uma criança de quatro anos deveria saber como ler um troço gigante desses? Só porque você apredeu a ler com dois anos de idade não significa que todo mundo seja um gênio super-dotado também!

- Argh, isso doeu, seu... – Kyoujuu tentou pensar em algum insulto para dizer, porém seu cerébro estava tão lotado de vocábulos científicos e complicados que nenhum lhe veio em mente. – Enfim... para sua informação, Rei me falou que Lhana já sabe ler e que ela gosta muito de animais. Eu acho que ela vai gostar do meu presente bem mais do que ela vai gostar do seu.

- Você nem sabe qual o meu presente! – Exclamou Zeo, surpreso com a demonstração de auto-confiança do colega. Não era sempre que Kyoujuu acreditava em alguma coisa sem ter que recorrer aos cálculos perfeitos e reveladores.

- Eu não preciso, meu amigo, eu não preciso...

E com isso os dois chegaram à casa do ministro da fazenda. Catherine e Lhana estavam esperando os convidados logo na entrada, e a garotinha não perdeu tempo em abrir seus dois novos presentes antes de cumprimentar os convidados.

Kyoujuu estava certo, Lhana gostou muito mais da enciclopédia de animais do que da boneca que trocava roupinhas. Sua opinião ficou bem clara quando ela deu um beijo, um abraço e mais outro beijo bem estalado no ministro e apenas um abraço breve no líder do décimo esquadrão.

- Podem sentar-se. – Os três homens reunidos em volta do general prontamente obedeceram, tomando seus lugares na mesa de reuniões. O grupo ficou em silêncio esperando que Kai Hiwatari anunciasse o motivo da convocação repentina. – Quinto oficial Yuy, você sabe por que foi chamado para esta reunião?

- Não, grande general. – Respondeu Koichi com a voz livre de emoções, encarnado o tampo de mármore reluzente da mesa. Ele sabia que Yuriy e Ozuma, sentados de frente para ele, já sabiam o motivo da reunião surpresa, o que tornava-o o único ignorante na sala.

- Nós temos uma nova missão para você, uma missão muito especial. – Declarou o general, encarando seus dois homens de confiança. Os três tinham sorrisos muito parecidos estampados em seus rostos. – Nós queremos que você seja o nosso espião dentro do grupo de rebeldes. Sob o meu comando, você vai usar o seu passado como desculpa para querer se aliar a eles e vai se oferecer para ser um espião dentro do governo.

- Com todo o respeito, grande general... Não são os oficiais do quinto esquadrão os especialistas neste tipo de missão? – Perguntou Koichi, ainda encarando a mesa. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir, o novo plano de Kai era uma surpresa para ele. – Por que eu...

- Nenhum oficial do quinto esquadrão tem o seu perfil, oficial Yuy. – Respondeu Ozuma, alargando um pouco seu sorriso. Cada vez que revia o plano em sua mente, o líder do quinto esquadrão não podia deixar de sorrir mais e mais. – Nós precisamos de alguém que tenha um motivo óbvio para querer se juntar aos rebeldes, alguém em quem eles possam confiar rapidamente, e você foi o escolhido. Sinta-se honrado.

- Isso significa que o meu trabalho var ser fingir que estou dando informações da PPN aos rebeldes quando na verdade estarei passando informações deles para cá?

- Exatamente. – Quem respondeu foi Yuriy, inclinando-se na direção de seu subordinado com uma expressão alucinada de êxtase contido. A cada nova palavra sua voz tornava-se mais agressiva e carregada de malícia. – Você será os nossos olhos e ouvidos dentro do movimento, você vai nos contar tudo que eles estão tramando, e aos poucos você vai nos levar até eles, para que possamos eliminá-los de uma vez por todas! – Yuriy, que já estava praticamente de pé, voltou a se sentar, respirando fundo para se acalmar; seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. – Fui claro?

- Sim, líder Ivanov. – Respondeu Koichi, aparentemente não afetado pela atuação de seu comandante.

- Sua missão começa amanhã, oficial Yuy. – Declarou o general. – Eu confio que seu faro investigativo vai ser capaz de encontrar os rebeldes. Faça isso e nos entregue o primeiro relatório assim que possível. – O general fez uma pausa para encarar os outros três homens sentados à mesa – A reunião está encerrada. Dispensados.

Koichi foi o último a deixar a sala. Ele observou o general e seus dois subordinados saírem em silêncio antes de começar a se mexer. Sua nova missão era no mínimo estranha, afinal seu passado tornava-o o primeiro suspeito em um caso de traição, não um possível candidato a espião. Havia algo mais por trás deste plano de espionagem, mas por enquanto ele não tinha como saber o que era isso.

Assim que o quinto oficial do primeiro esquadrão deixou a sala, um homem alto, de cabelos castanho-claro e olhos escuros deixou seu esconderijo, seguindo sorrateiramente seu alvo como uma sombra indesejada.

- Lhana, vem aqui com o Tio Takao!

A garotinha não precisou ser chamada duas vezes para correr em direção ao ministro da educação e cultura, o último convidado a chegar em sua festinha. Takao ergueu Lhana no ar e ficou brincando de aviãozinho com ela até seu irmão mais velho interromper a festa:

- Vamos, Takao, entregue logo o seu presente, nós não podemos demorar.

- Ah, deixa de ser chato, Hitoshi! É o aniversário da neta do Rei, nós temos o direito de descansar e nos divertir hoje! – Retrucou o ministro da cultura, colocando delicadamente a aniversariante no chão para argumentar com o irmão.

- Nosso trabalho não pára para que você possa ir a uma festinha infantil. – Hitoshi ajoelhou-se no chão para entregar um embrulho colorido à aniversariante, que agarrou o pacote e esmigalhou o papel de presente em velocidade recorde. Assim como Zeo, o conselheiro para assuntos de guerra optou por dar uma boneca à menininha de quatro anos. Lhana encarou o presente por dois segundos e jogou-o longe, virando-se para Takao com os olhos brilhando em espectativa:

- Tio Takao, eu quero um presente legal!

- Pode deixar, Lhana, pode deixa! Ao contrário do Tio Hitoshi, eu sei do que a minha bebê favorita gosta! – Takao sorria de orelha a orelha ao entregar uma caixinha pequena embrulhada em um papel rosa florido. Desta vez, Lhana demorou a abrir o embrulho, tentando primeiro descobrir o que ele continha:

- É um dominó? - Perguntou por fim.

- Não, mas passou perto. – Respondeu Takao, divertindo-se com as técnicas investigativas da criança. Lhana era muito mais inteligente do que qualquer outra criança de quatro anos que ele conhecera; já sabia ler, escrever e adorava jogos de lógica e raciocínio; quando brincava de bonecas, era a professora que ensinava seus alunos a fazer contas de multiplicação e divisão.

- Então é um... quebra-cabeça! – O sorriso de Lhana aumentou ainda mais. – É AQUELE QUEBRA-CABEÇA DO URSINHO FOFÃO QUE EU PEDI, NÃO É? – A garotinha não esperou por resposta, arrancou o embrulho com um puxão e pulou no colo do ministro ao descobrir que, sim, era mesmo o quebra-cabeça do Ursinho Fofão.

- Sabia que ia gostar...

Depois disso, qualquer tentativa de Hitoshi de tirar seu irmão da festa e levá-lo de volta à sede da PPN falhou miseravelmente. No fim, o conselheiro acabou se reunindo a Kyoujuu e Zeo em um canto qualquer da mansão e passou uma tarde agradável discutindo os últimos acontecimentos importantes em seu país, a maioria considerada segredo de estado.

Longe dali, em um hospital subterrâneo, um casal se aproveitava de um raro momento de privacidade para recordar eventos ocorridos exatamente naquele dia quatro anos antes. Hehashiro Urameshi havia perdido o irmão, por pouco não perdera a mulher, e sua filha recém-nascida continuava "desaparecida". Ele havia chegado mais tarde em casa, e por isso não estava no momento em que a PPN invadira sua casa, atacou sua família e levou a criança. Toshihiro e Lily tentaram resistir, mas pagaram um alto preço. Desde aquele dia a família Urameshi começava a trilhar um caminho sem volta dentro do movimento de resistência, entrando de cabeça na luta para que outras famílias não precisassem passar pela mesma experiência.

- Você acha que ainda vamos encontrá-la, Hehashiro? – Perguntou Lily ao marido, segurando a única foto da pequena Lhana que eles possuíam, tirada logo depois do parto. Lily estava com o bebê em seu colo e Hehashiro abraçava-a por trás. O casal sorria apesar do cansaço, e Lhana chorava pedindo leite.

- Não podemos perder as esperanças, não é verdade? Com um pouco de sorte vamos conseguir achá-la em tempo de dar a Yoshiyuki mais um companheiro de brincadeiras...

- Você está sendo bem otimista. – Lily abraçou Hehashiro, deixando sua cabeça repousar no peito dele.

- Nós temos que ser. Estamos procurando a Lhana há tanto tempo, um dia nós temos que encontrá-la. – Hehashiro beijou a testa da esposa, retribuindo o carinho. Alguns segundos depois o som da porta se abrindo atrás deles quebrou o momento romântico:

- Aí, desculpa interromper o momento de intimidade de vocês, mas...

- Não, tudo bem, Felipe. O que houve? – O casal virou-se para encarar o ex-estudante de sociologia que encontrava-se parado diante da porta da sala. Os dois relaxaram ao perceber que o jovem não parecia preocupado ou aflito, mas sim sorridente e animado.

- Seu filho. O moleque e o Yoshiyuki invadiram a sala do Yuy. – Felipe sorriu ainda mais, saboreando bem cada uma de suas palavras. – Por mim, eu não me importo de deixar os dois fazerem o caos por lá, o Yuy merece por ser um cara tão chato e organizado, mas como o David é seu filho e eu sei que vocês amam ele demais, eu achei que era o meu dever alertá-los sobre as atividades suspeitas das crianças…

Felipe não precisou terminar de falar para que os dois saíssem correndo em direção à sala do oficial. Felipe seguiu-os, bem mais devagar, imaginando a cara das crianças ao receberem os piores sermões de suas vidas.

* * *

_Oh, que bunitinhu... Eu acho que estava de bom humor quando escrevi isso! XDD_

_Enfim, soh pra encerrar, aos reviews:_

**_Xia Matsuyama:_**

Nao te culpo por esquecer... Eu tambem estava bem perto disso na verdade (se esconde num canto com vergonha)

(volta a aparecer pra poder continuar respondendo)

Acho que eh mal do nome. O David Crap e esse David sao realmente parecidos. Pena que eu nao posso dizer muito mais do que isso... XD (Na verdade, eu posso dizer que o David que vai aparecer em Beyblade 2 eh 7 anos mais novo que a Lhana ao inves de 1... mas eh soh!) (Spoiler especial pra leitora especial) Nao sei se deu pra perceber, mas eu adoro o David. E o David. Os dois. XDDDDDD

Eu espero que tempo nao seja um problema. Acabei de descobrir que em certas quintas feiras de certas semanas desse semestre eu vou ter 5 horas de intervalo entre uma aula outra. Talvez isso me ajude um pouco... XDDDD (ou eu vou morrer de tedio T.T)

**Mione 11:**

Sorry... Vou tentar nao matar mais meus fans de ansiedade. Enfase em "tentar". XD

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem. Me disseram que eu te deixei esperando, entao eh bom que tenha valido a pena... u.u

Acho que uma das razoes por ter criado Eyes of Freedom foi pra poder ter mais Felipe x Yuy discutindo o tempo todo. Eu adoro quando eles fazem isso. E me divirto tambem. XDD

PObres rebeldes? Tu nao viu nada ainda... (sorriso misterioso)

_Enfim, pra encerrar eu tenho duas coisas pra dizer:_

_Uma: REVIEWS, PLEASE! EH A MINHA MOTIVACAO E TIME-MANAGEMENT SKILLS QUE ESTAO EM JOGO!!!! _

_Duas: Eu jah disse isso em Beyblade 2 (com sucesso restrito, como jah me apontaram ha algum tempo atras) e algumas pessoas jah devem estar de saco cheio de ouvir isso, mas agora alguns personagens tem suas proprias contas de e-mail. Felipe, Luiz, Nathaliya e Rumiko podem entrar em contato direto com os fans que quiser entrar em contato com eles. Eu vou tentar mais uma vez escrever os enderecos de uma maneira que o nao censure:_

_Felipe: felipereidomundo(arrroba, sinalzinho estranho, "at", ou sei lah que porcariazinha) g m a i l (ponto) com_

_Luiz: luiz(ponto) schester_ ("at_) g m a i l (ponto) com_

_Nathaliya: flame nathaliya(sem espaco) (at) g m a i l (ponto) com_

_Rumiko: higurashi (ponto) rumiko (at) g m a i l (ponto) com_

_E lembram quando eu disse que eu gostava muito do David (Urameshi)? POis eh, ele tambem tem e-mail, e eu soh vou divulgar essa informacao porque eu gosto de fazer propaganda. David estah autorizado a responder mensagens contanto que nenhum grande spoiler seja revelado. _

_E o e-mail eh:_

_david back meal (sem os espacos) (at) g m a i l (ponto) com_

_Espero que o nao implique comigo agora. Em ultimo caso, eu vou colocar os e-mails no meu profile e ai de quem reclamar! U.u_

_Fui-me entao, a aula de italiano me espera!_

_James Hiwatari_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nota do autor: **ESTAMOS DE VOLTA! XDDD EU NÃO ESQUECI ESSA HISTÓRIA! XDD_

_Demorou um ano e meio, mas a minha inspiração voltou! Tive que esperar acabar a universidade e arranjar um trabalho voluntário que me deixar feliz e realizado pra isso acontecer, mas o importante é que aconteceu finalmente! _

_Falta uma hora pro dia 21 de junho acabar de acordo com o meu fuso-horário. Hoje é o dia mais cumprido do ano. Se não tivesse nublado e com chuva, o céu ainda estaria bem claro mesmo agora. Hoje também é o dia que o filho do Koichi em Beyblade 2 - Susumu beki mirai e está fazendo dois anos de idade. Pra comemorar, aqui vai um capítulo com certas informações bem importantes sobre o tio dele (pra quem não sabe, esse seria o Yoshiyuki, já que ele e Koichi são irmãos em Beyblade 2)!_

_Aproveitem o retorno triunfal de Eyes of Freedom e não se esqueçam de mandarem reviews!_

* * *

EYES OF FREEDOM

CAPÍTULO XV

Há muito Olliver Les Demondes não entrava na capital; sua última visita havia sido na época de sua nomeação dois anos antes. O quarto oficial do segundo esquadrão culpava sua saúde frágil que fazia com que ele passasse mais tempo de cama do que realmente fazendo seu trabalho, ao mesmo tempo que agradecia ao fato de sua posição na PPN ser garantida por direitos de hereditariedade – exclusivos ao seu esquadrão – pois obviamente ele não nunca teria chegado tão longe com suas próprias pernas. O jovem correu os olhos pelas ruas movimentadas ao redor da estação de trem, quase estranhando a ordem e organização das pessoas apressadas que passavam correndo por ele. Em Krasnópolis, sua base de operação, ninguém abria espaço para as pessoas mais apressadas ou deixava que a mão dos carros na rua fosse também obedecida na calçada. Nunca na desorganizada e caótica cidade-país as pessoas na calçada da direita seguiriam na direção oposta aos da esquerda; o povo de Krasnópolis parecia gostar da confusão causada por multidões movendo-se em todas as direções, espalhando-se até em meio aos carros em sua luta para ir do ponto A ao B o mais rápido possível. O herdeiro da família conhecida por suas boas-maneiras e educação odiava este aspecto do país onde morava, mas seu orgulho e posição o impediam de pensar em pedir transferência.

Havia uma limosine esperando por ele. Olliver sorriu para o chauffer que lhe abriu a porta, mudando para uma expressão bem menos amistosa ao perceber quem seria seu companheiro de viagem: Jonathan McGregor, o vice-líder de seu esquadrão.

- McGregor? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ele, sentando-se o mais longe possível do companheiro. Apesar de atualmente trabalharem juntas, as famílias Les Demondes e McGregor tinham um histórico de constantes lutas por território e influência que remontava à época que seu país não era exatamente um país. O mesmo poderia ser dito de todas as famílias que compunham o segundo esquadrão, na verdade. A única coisa que mantinha todas as famílias de ex-príncipes das terras sem rei colaborando uns com os outros era o poder e a autoridade do general que os comandava.

- Vim te dar uma carona. Ordens superiores. – Respondeu o ruivo, sem encarar Olliver. Seus olhos permaneciam focados na vista da janela. – Jurgen está aqui também, parece que nosso grande general planeja algum tipo de ação coordenada do segundo esquadrão. Uma pequena festinha, eu diria...

Os olhos do quarto oficial imediatamente se iluminaram, a ponto de seu companheiro ser capaz de perceber a mudança mesmo sem vê-lo. O jovem jogou o corpo para frente, aproximando-se do colega:

- Então isso significa que Giancarlo está aqui também? – Perguntou ele em uma voz irritantemente aguda e quase infantil, conseqüência dos sentimentos felizes e da excitação que acompanhavam suas memórias do terceiro oficial do segundo esquadrão.

Johnny não precisou se esforçar para tirar os olhos da janela. Desde que Olliver substituíra seu pai na PPN certos rumores sobre seu relacionamento com Giancarlo Tornatore, o terceiro oficial do esquadrão, começaram a circular dentro da organização. A princípio o vice-líder os ignorou (afinal fofocar era apenas para mulherzinhas), porém o passeio na limosine era uma oportunidade de ouro para averiguá-los. Desconsiderado o fato de que Olliver vivia em Krasnópolis, na fronteira nordeste, e Giancarlo, em Smolandí no sudeste e provavelmente quase nunca se viam ou mesmo se falavam, os últimos segundos de conversa pareciam confirmar tudo que as fofoqueiras (e alguns fofoqueiros) diziam. Foi com um prazer sádico que o ruivo respondeu, sorrindo praticamente de orelha a orelha:

- Pena pra você, mas Tornatore está quase literalmente soterrado pelo trabalho naquele país de anões. Ele é o único dos principais oficiais que não vai estar presente.

O vice-líder voltou-se novamente para a janela para poder sorrir ainda mais quando a expressão no rosto de Olliver mudou para uma de desapontamento beirando tristeza. A limosine demorou apenas cinco minutos para chegar até a base da PPN, uma vez que o carro de polícia que a guiava se encarregarra de afastar todos os carros normais no caminho. Os dois oficiais não se falaram até chegar à sala de reunião onde o Grande General, Ralf Jurgen, Brooklyn, Ozuma e Yuriy já se encontravam. A reunião começou pouco depois.

* * *

- Então, por que nos chamou aqui, Yuy? – Perguntou Felipe assim que ele, Nathaliya, Franklin e Chang se reuniram ao policial em uma das salas mais bem-guardadas de seu esconderijo subterrâneo. Ann, apesar de já estar acordada e se recuperando pouco a pouco, fora proibida de participar desta reunião pelo médico do grupo. Hehashiro servia de companhia para ela no momento, enquanto Lily supervisionava as traquinagens de David e Yoshiyuki. Até aquele momento, as duas crianças já haviam destruído boa parte dos quartos e uma das salas de reunião, e somente os sermões bem-dados da ex-professora os impediram de causar ainda mais destruição. Quando todos se sentaram, Koichi examinou atentamente todos os presentes antes de começar a falar:

- A partir de hoje eu sou oficialmente um espião da PPN infiltrado no grupo de rebeldes. – Declarou ele, fazendo com que os os outros rebeldes trocassem olhares intrigados ou espantados. Ao ver essa reação, o homem completou sua fala com evidente sarcasmo – Capitão Ivanov e o general acabaram de me promover.

Talvez não surpreendentemente, Felipe entendeu esse último comentário como sendo permissão para se entusiasmar e sorrir de orelha a orelha de um jeito assustador. Era óbvio que a notícia soava como música para seus ouvidos:

- Então quer dizer que eles passaram a confiar em você?

Ao redor dele, os demais também já começavam a sorrir, com a exceção de Nathaliya. A loira, que tinha como expressão facial diária o senho franzido e olhar penetrante, apenas ficou com a cara mais amarrada ainda:

- Isso, ou eles estão armando uma armadilha pra cima dele. – Declarou ela, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e encarando Felipe de tal maneira a dizimar seu grande sorriso em um instante. – Não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa notícia ou a nossa sentença de morte.

Felipe se preparava para responder não muito educadamente ao comentário da amiga quando Koichi, percebendo as intenções do garoto imaturo, retomou a palavra. Felipe não gostou de ser interrompido, mas por hora decidiu não reagir.

- Precisamos ser mais cautelosos daqui para frente, isso é certo. – O homem olhava principalmente para Nathaliya, embora nem todos os presentes pudessem perceber isso. – Os milicos esperam que eu lhes dê informações logo, principalmente sobre a nossa localização e sobre Yoshiyuki. – Com exceção da loira esquentadinha e Franklin, os demais trocaram olhares preocupados. Koichi continuou falando. – Devo ser capaz de enrolá-los um pouco dizendo que vocês ainda não confiam o suficiente em mim para me passar informações realmente importantes, porém não sei por quanto tempo poderei usar essa desculpa.

- Até lá nós vamos ter um plano. – Declarou Franklin tão logo o recém-tornado agente duplo terminara de falar, sorrindo enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos com sua mão mecânica. Por causa disso seus colegas não tiveram tempo para ficar preocupados com a fala de Koichi. – Enquanto isso temos que pensar no que você vai dizer a eles em seu primeiro relatório.

- É isso que quero fazer agora. – Respondeu Koichi, deixando escapar um rápido movimento de seus lábios que lembrava vagamente um sorriso perigoso. Ninguém fez objeção.

* * *

Alheia aos acontecimentos na sala ao lado, Lily observava David e Yoshiyuki entreterem-se com com duas folhas de papel amareladas, lápis e canetas. Fazia cerca de meia hora que ela havia convencido os dois pestinhas a conservar suas energias e brincar com coisas que não exigissem muito esforço físico. Como David gostava de desenhar, havia um chance de que Yoshiyuki também aceitasse participar dessa atividade.

- Mãe, eu fiz uma casa com piscina! – Declarou David, quebrando o recorde de trinta segundos de silêncio na sala. – Olha só!

O garoto pulou no colo da mãe balançando seu desenho em frente aos olhos desta. Lily esperou até seu filho estar confortável em seu lugar antes de pegar o tal desenho e observá-lo com a devida calma.

David havia desenhado uma casa de dois andares com uma porta e várias janelas. Do lado da casa havia uma mancha de caneta azul com a palavra "pissina" escrita em garranchos grandes e espalhafatosos.

- Muito bem, David! Gostei muito desse desenho! – Lily beijou a testa do filho para demonstrar seus sentimentos. Em uma reação inesperada para ela, David passou a encarar Yoshiyuki com um olhar um tanto triste e contemplativo, o qual Lily nunca vira refletido no rosto de seu filho. – Alguma coisa errada, David?

- Você pode beijar o Yoshiyuki também, mãe? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa com a resposta do garoto. David apressou-se em explicar melhor a situação, desta vez voltado para Lily com uma postura séria e importante, sua melhor imitação de gente grande. – É que ele não tem mais mãe pra olhar os desenhos dele e beijar a testa dele, então eu achei que seria legal se você pudesse ser a mãe dele hoje!

Desta vez as duas sobrancelhas de Lily correram para o topo de sua testa enquanto sua boca despencava em queda livre. A mulher olhou de David para Yoshiyuki e percebeu que o garotinho mais velho tinha uma expressão neutra, ou talvez um pouco confusa.

- Isso é verdade, Yoshiyuki? – Ela perguntou por fim, não contando com uma resposta imediata.

- É...

Vendo que o amigo não diria mais nada, David achou que era seu dever de super-companheiro de brincadeiras explicar a situação:

- Quando a gente estava brincando no quarto do tio Koichi ele me disse que os caras maus vieram na casa dele e fizeram os pais dele gritar até pedirem pra parar. Aí os milicos bateram na cabeça deles com uns paus gigantes e eles pararam de se mexer. E aí eles levaram o Yoshiyuki embora.

- Ah, Yoshiyuki!

Surpresa e alarmada com a história que ouvira, e também com o fato de David saber de tudo isso antes que qualquer adulto, a mulher se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até o garotinho. Quando ela fez sinal de que gostaria de abraçá-lo, Yoshiyuki a princípio ficou desconfiado, mas acabou se jogando nos braços da mulher alguns segundos depois.

- Eles mataram meus pais, né? Eu ouvi eles falando que era pra matar todo mundo na minha vila e pegar todas as crianças. – Apesar de segurar os braços de Lily com força, o tom de Yoshiyuki era firme e seco. Ele não dava sinais de que queria chorar ou de que sentia-se triste por causa das coisas que falava. Percebendo isso, a mulher ficou em dúvida se deveria ou não contar-lhe a verdade. Apesar de saber que o garotinho de seis anos entendia o que estava acontecendo, ao contrário de David, Lily queria evitar que ele sofresse ainda mais ao ouvir um adulto falando que provavelmente era isso mesmo que havia acontecido. Lhe doía pensar no que Yoshiyuki pudesse ter visto ao ser levado pelos milicos mais ainda do que lhe doía imaginar o que teria acontecido com ele caso não tivesse sido resgatado.

- Bem, eu...

Felizmente (ou infezlimente) para ela, Yoshiyuki realmente sabia do que estava falando, e sabia identificar quando um adulto o estava enrolando:

- Pode dizer a verdade. Eu vi eles baterem no meu pai e vi eles levarem a minha mãe pra um lugar que eu não podia ver pra fazer ela gritar. Depois disso eles não responderam quando eu chamei. Tinha sangue espalhado por toda a vila e nenhum adulto por perto.

Ao final do relato do garotinho, era Lily quem estava chorando. David olhava para a mãe e para Yoshiyuki como quem sente que está presenciando algo importante, mas não sabe exatamente o que. Fazendo um grande esfoço para respeitar a situação, ele conseguiu não fazer nenhum barulho enquanto os dois conversavam ainda abraçados.

- Eu sinto muito, Yoshiyuki. Você não devia ter visto essas coisas. Ninguém deveria ver essas coisas.

Surpreendendo Lily novamente, Yoshiyuki se livrou do abraço e passou o encará-la olho no olho. A princípio seus olhos maiores e mais brilhates do que o normal pareciam fora de foco e sem vida, porém alguns segundos depois estes mesmos olhos, antes azuis, tornaram-se vermelhos, e pouco a pouco imagens foram se formando neles como se fossem uma tela de TV.

Por mais que quizesse, Lily não conseguiu parar de assistir ao filme de terror que aqueles olhos especiais lhe mostravam. A história chocante contada pela voz fina de uma criança tornou-se ainda mais horrível e revoltante com a adição de imagens em movimento, flashes que revelavam a brutalidade da PPN ao lidar com a população de uma vila de pessoas como Yoshiyuki, com os mesmos olhos grandes e cabelos bem pretos e lisos. Lily não demorou para perceber que, de algum modo, ela estava vendo aquilo que os olhos de Yoshiyuki haviam registrado no dia de sua captura.

Uma mão grande e ameaçadora tomou conta da "tela". Os olhos de Yoshiyuki voltaram a ser azuis e o garotinhio caiu inconsciente no colo de Lily.

_Finalzinho de impacto, né? _

_Tem que ser assim pra marcar o grande retorno da história! (E também porque assim os leitores ficam com mais vontade de mandar reviews! XD)_

_Agora que eu tenho bastante tempo livre pra escrever, o próximo capítulo não deve demorar outro ano e meio pra sair. Ele deve ir ao ar assim que eu conseguir postar o próximo capítulo de Jiyuu no Tame ni (outra história que ficou abandonada nesses meus últimos anos de faculdade T.T) e o próximo capítulo de Beyblade 2 - Susumu. _

_Mas se eu receber bastante reviews eu posso mudar de idéia e atualizar mais rápido..._

_James Hiwatari (sim, eu quero reviews pra provar que os meus fiéis leitores e leitoras não abandonaram essa história!)_


End file.
